Chasse aux fantômes
by Chl007
Summary: Carolina sait désormais voir les fantômes. En compagnie d'Aeris et d'un nouvel allié que tous n'apprécieront pas forcément, l'adolescente va apprendre à contrôler son don et renvoyer des esprits dans la Rivière de la Vie. Mais certains esprits toujours contrôlés par Jénova vont lui donner du fil à retordre... (suite de "Secrets Dévoilés")
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos vacances se sont bien passées (si vous en avez eu) et que votre rentrée s'est elle aussi bien déroulée ! (si vous avez repris les cours, le travail, etc.)

Pour ma part, je reviens comme promis avec le tome 3 des aventures de notre chère Carolina, "Chasse aux fantômes" ! :-) Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à commenter les chapitres ! Que ce soit en bien ou en mal : les compliments font toujours plaisir, et les critiques servent à s'améliorer ou à corriger des erreurs.

Et d'ailleurs, à propos d'erreurs, pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez par-ci par-là quelques fautes dans mes textes : je n'ai pas de bêta et je me corrige donc moi-même. Malgré une relecture attentive avant la publication de chaque nouveau chapitre, des fautes peuvent se glisser ici ou là...

Vous connaissez la chanson, la fanfic' est écrite depuis longtemps déjà, mais je ne publierai qu'un chapitre par semaine, toujours le vendredi soir. J'essayerai de vous prévenir à l'avance si je me retrouve dans l'impossibilité de publier un chapitre, mais comme d'habitude, je ne vous garantis rien. Des événements de dernière minute ou des oublis, ça arrive à tout le monde, après tout ! ;-)

Sur ce, après deux ou trois formalités et un résumé des deux premiers tomes (que vous pouvez retrouver dans la liste de mes fanfictions si vous ne les avez pas encore lus ^^), je vais vous laisser en compagnie du premier chapitre de l'histoire... Merci d'avance aux lecteurs de cette nouvelle aventure. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bisous à tous ! :-)

* * *

Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux.

Les personnages de Jenifel Harner et de Carolina Harner, au contraire, m'appartiennent pleinement !

Ceci est une œuvre de fiction écrite pour mon propre plaisir ainsi que pour celui des lecteurs et lectrices.

* * *

 **Résumé du tome 1 : "Une nouvelle vie" :** _Carolina Harner est une jeune fille comme les autres qui vient de perdre sa mère. Quelques jours après ce drame, l'adolescente se retrouve dans un monde qu'elle connaît bien : Gaïa, l'univers de son jeu vidéo préféré, Final Fantasy VII. Vincent la sauve d'un groupe de monstres et l'amène au Septième Ciel, blessée. Peu à peu, Carolina retrouve ses forces et fait plus amplement connaissance avec tous ces personnages qu'elle n'a jamais vus que sur son écran. Elle se lie d'amitié avec certains, notamment avec la petite Marlène, mais se rend vite compte que Barret la déteste au plus haut point. Ce sentiment va même aller jusqu'à se transformer en haine quand la Shinra viendra fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires... car, pour une raison étrange, Rufus Shinra s'intéresse beaucoup à la jeune fille. Et au terme d'une rencontre avec le Président, Carolina décide d'accepter l'offre qu'il lui a faite, malgré les différents avis de ses amis, pour la plupart négatifs. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est prête à quitter le Septième Ciel et tous ses compagnons. Elle va devenir une Turk._

* * *

 **Résumé du tome 2 : "Secrets Dévoilés" :** _Carolina découvre la nouvelle Tour Shinra et toutes les joies du boulot de Turk. En compagnie de Reno, qui ne semble pas vraiment l'apprécier au départ mais qui va pourtant finir par se rapprocher d'elle, l'adolescente apprend tout de son nouveau métier. Elle rencontre ses collègues, découvre qu'Elena semble elle aussi la détester et ignore comme elle peut le comportement étrange qu'adopte parfois Rufus vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais bientôt, entre deux missions, elle apprend des choses surprenantes concernant ses origines. Sa mère, Jenifel Harner, étai en réalité une scientifique de la Shinra. Et elle découvre ensuite que son père est lui aussi de Gaïa. Et qu'il ne s'agit de personne d'autre que Cid. En plus de cela, elle parvient, sans trop savoir comment, à communiquer avec Chaos. Après tous ces secrets dévoilés et une mission tendue en compagnie d'Elena, Caro part faire un tour dans l'Église des Taudis... et fait là-bas une nouvelle découverte, encore plus insolite que toutes les autres (si c'est possible)._

* * *

Quel

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 1**

Carolina Harner ferma brièvement les paupières et prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler lentement, tentant désespérément de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ni ses oreilles. Ni aucun de ses autres sens. Alors voilà. C'était ça, son don. Son pouvoir. Voir les fantômes. Les repérer, leur parler, et avec l'aide d'Aeris, les renvoyer dans la Rivière de la Vie. Et pouvoir communiquer avec les esprits, aussi, avec toutes sortes d'entités, maléfiques ou non, comme Chaos, par exemple. Voilà pourquoi elle avait réussi à parler avec lui, surprenant Vincent au passage. Et bien évidemment, à peine découvrait-elle son don qu'une certaine Cetra brune habillée de rose, bien connue des fans de « Final Fantasy VII », débarquait comme ça, sans prévenir, de la Rivière de la Vie et lui annonçait que oh ben zut, il y avait eu un problème dans ladite Rivière, que des fantômes s'en étaient échappés sans faire exprès (mais bien sûr) et que c'était à elle de les y renvoyer, comme par hasard… Pff… Mais pourquoi les problèmes tombaient-ils toujours sur elle… ? C'était un complot ou quoi ?

 _\- Carolina… ça va ?_ s'inquiéta la fantôme.

\- Hm. Oui. Enfin… je crois.

À vrai dire, elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Des fantômes. Elle pouvait voir des fantômes, bon sang ! C'était totalement impensable. Et si elle avait bien compris, sa mission de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient était importante. Vraiment. Vitale, même... Plus importante que son boulot de Turk, en tout cas. Rufus allait râler. Reno aussi. Pas Elena. Mais avant de régler le problème Shinra, l'adolescente avait quelques questions à poser à la revenante…

\- Aeris… comment tu sais qui je suis ? Moi, ok, j'ai joué au jeu sur Terre, je te connais grâce à ça… mais toi ? On ne s'est jamais rencontrées… enfin je crois pas.

Tout en disant cela, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se souvenant brusquement de toutes ces fois où elle avait copieusement insultée la jeune femme, qui dans le jeu vidéo ne tapait assez fort à son goût et mourrait trop facilement. Heureusement, la fantôme ne semblait pas être au courant de tout cela. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, un de ces sourires doux et rassurants dont elle seule avait le secret, et lui apprit donc :

 _\- Lorsque ta mère Jenifel est morte des géostigmates sur Terre, son esprit est arrivé dans la Rivière de la Vie._

\- Sérieux ?

 _\- N'oublie pas qu'elle aussi est originaire de Gaïa,_ lui rappela la Cetra. _Alors c'est là qu'est sa place, pour que son âme repose en paix._

\- Ah. Ben oui, bien sûr, je suis bête, se rappela la jeune fille. Et… son fantôme à elle n'est pas revenu sur Gaïa ?

La jeune femme nota bien l'espoir non dissimulé dans la voix de l'adolescente mais ne put lui répondre que d'un signe de tête négatif, désolée du regret qu'elle voyait désormais scintiller dans le regard océan de Carolina.

 _\- Non. Jenifel n'est pas revenue sur Gaïa. Je… j'ai pu revenir, mais pas elle._

\- Hm. Alors c'est grâce à elle que tu me connais…

 _\- Oui. Elle m'a effectivement parlé de toi, et… elle m'a aussi demandé de te dire quelque chose._

La jeune fille grimaça. Depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, elle avait déjà appris tant de choses… De nouvelles découvertes, pour certaines magnifiques, étonnantes, intéressantes, mais pour d'autres, terribles et inquiétantes… même si celles-ci avaient été plus rares, il est vrai. Mais ça ne serait pas tout le temps comme ça… Donc à vrai dire, elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

 _\- Ta mère… elle possédait elle aussi ce pouvoir. Sur Terre, il était devenu inactif, pour une raison inconnue. Mais sur Gaïa, elle pouvait elle aussi voir les fantômes._

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Carolina demeura bouche bée. Ok. Alors comme ça Jenifel pouvait elle aussi voir les fantômes. Donc c'était un truc héréditaire. Ouah, super. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille éprouva une immense colère contre sa mère. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Rien, ni Gaïa, ni Cid, ni ce mystérieux pouvoir… elle ne lui avait parlé de rien. Et elle lui en voulait pour cela, pour cette simple et stupide raison. Mais en même temps… si sa mère lui avait effectivement avoué toutes ces choses, l'aurait-elle crue ? Elle était… incapable de le dire. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Jenifel ne lui avait rien dit, et bien tant pis. Il fallait aller de l'avant, désormais. Apprendre à connaître son don, à le maîtriser, à vivre avec. Sans l'aide, les conseils et le soutien de sa mère. Mais pas vraiment toute seule… enfin elle l'espérait fortement. Adressant à la Cetra un regard interrogateur et un brin implorant, il faut bien l'avouer, elle la questionna :

\- Est-ce que… je dois te renvoyer, toi aussi ?

 _\- Non,_ répondit Aeris en secouant la tête. _Pas encore, en tout cas… Si je suis revenue ici, c'est de mon plein gré, contrairement aux autres. Et à la demande de ta mère, c'est vrai. Je vais t'aider à contrôler ton pouvoir et t'apprendre à renvoyer les fantômes dans la Rivière de la Vie._

\- D'accord. Mais je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas éternellement avec moi, pas vrai ? fit l'adolescente d'un ton un peu déçu.

 _\- Effectivement, le moment viendra où je devrais te laisser. Tu dois apprendre à voler de tes propres ailes, Carolina._

\- Du moment que mes ailes ne sont pas noires comme celles de Sephiroth ou de Genesis, moi, ça me va… Et puis, le blanc immaculé d'Angeal, un peu trop classique à mon goût… Des ailes jaunes fluo, tu crois que c'est possible ?

La fantôme brune eut un sourire. Même si elle commençait à comprendre, lentement, mais sûrement, Carolina était toujours un peu perdue. Cependant elle s'efforçait d'ignorer cette incompréhension comme elle le pouvait. Elle voulait être forte. Elle en avait assez de fondre en larmes toutes les cinq minutes. Elle voulait changer. S'aguerrir. Grandir. Enfin… pas trop, quand même. L'enfance, c'était bien, aussi, tous ces instants d'innocence… et de délire total. Comme cette histoire d'ailes, par exemple.

 _\- Jaune fluo, non, je ne pense pas._

\- Pff… Bleues à rayures vertes ?

 _\- Non plus._

\- Bon, ben je me contenterai du noir ou du blanc, alors… puisque visiblement y'a pas d'autres couleurs disponibles… soupira l'adolescente. Faudrait renouveler le stock, quand même, un de ces quatre…

Les deux filles pouffèrent. Carolina, en particulier, avait du mal à imaginer un Sephiroth aux longs cheveux argentés muni d'une unique aile jaune fluo ou à rayures bleues et vertes. C'était tout simplement hilarant. Et le plus amusant était d'imaginer la tête du Sephiroth en question face à la couleur de son aile. Tout simplement tordant. La jeune fille finit par inspirer un grand coup et, une fois calmée, lâcha :

\- Bon, redevenons sérieuses trente secondes… voire plus, ce serait bien. Va y'avoir un autre problème à régler. La Shinra.

 _\- Tu vas devoir démissionner,_ annonça Aeris d'un ton neutre, visiblement parfaitement au courant des événements.

L'adolescente brune lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Mais… comment tu sais ? Maman te l'a pas dit, ça, tout de même…

 _\- Être dans la Rivière de la Vie nous donne certains avantages… dont celui de pouvoir jeter de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur Gaïa pour voir comment ça se passe._

\- Mais alors… attends une seconde, ça veut dire que…

 _\- Oui, c'est ça,_ confirma la Cetra _. Ta mère t'observe sans cesse, Carolina. Elle veille sur toi. Et elle est fière de toi, je t'assure._

La jeune fille serra les poings, déterminée à ne pas pleurer. D'accord. Donc Jenifel l'observait. Et elle était fière d'elle. Magnifique. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa mère… elle aurait tant voulu la revoir… mais non, elle était restée dans la Rivière de la Vie.

\- Pourquoi elle est pas revenue avec toi ? murmura-t-elle.

 _\- Elle… ne le pouvait pas,_ répondit simplement Aeris en détournant le regard. _Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi,_ rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'adolescente ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, _je suis désolée, je ne sais pas…_

\- Je… je comprends.

Dire que Carolina n'était pas déçue aurait été un mensonge. Bien sûr qu'elle était déçue. En fait, non, malgré ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Aeris avait pu revenir sur Gaïa et pas Jenifel. Elle trouvait ça carrément injuste. Mais elle en avait par-dessus la tête. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas… ça avait le don de l'énerver considérablement. Alors, afin de rester plus ou moins calme, elle décida de ne pas reparler de cela pour le moment et laissa cette conversation de côté. Sa mère ne pouvait pas revenir sur Gaïa contrairement à Aeris ? Très bien, alors elle ferait sans elle. Mais elle se débrouillerait. Elle réussirait sa mission. Elle survivrait. Comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, en fait.

\- Bon, pour la Shinra… ouais, va falloir que j'aille dire à Rufus que je quitte les Turks pour… on va dire, une durée indéterminée.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira, prenant soudainement conscience de la tâche à réaliser.

\- Ouille, ouille, ouille, alors ça, il va vraiment pas aimer. Je vais me faire râler dessus, moi… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui sortir comme excuse ?

Partie s'asseoir au milieu de ces fleurs dont elle prenait tant soin de son vivant, Aeris se retourna et lui lança par-dessus son épaule sur un ton léger, comme si elle n'avait que faire du dilemme auquel faisait face la jeune fille :

 _\- Et si tu lui disais simplement… la vérité ?_

\- Tu rigoles ? Il ne me croira jamais, marmonna-t-elle en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

 _\- Il savait. Pour ta mère. Alors il te croira, fais-moi confiance._

L'adolescente demeura silencieuse et hocha lentement la tête, perdue dans des pensées décidément bien agitées. Alors le Président savait, lui aussi… et il ne lui avait rien dit non plus. Étonnamment, ça ne la surprenait pas. Était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait lancé de si étranges regards, à certains instants ? Cherchait-il à voir si elle aussi possédait ce pouvoir ? Et… une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Cela l'agaçait profondément… Une autre personne connaissait son don, elle en était persuadée. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'était tu lui aussi dans l'unique but de la protéger. Parce que c'était à elle de découvrir son pouvoir en temps voulu. Les poings serrés, elle murmura :

\- Vincent…

Aeris soupira. Elle connaissait la suite. Et elle savait que la jeune fille la trouverait décevante. Mais c'était ainsi.

\- … il savait, lui aussi… pas vrai ? Et il ne m'a rien dit, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix, sans bien savoir si elle ressentait réellement de la rancune envers son ami.

 _\- Oui. C'était à toi de le découvrir. Par toi-même._

\- Je sais… Je comprends. C'est juste que… ça m'énerve, bon sang ! râla-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas, tellement de choses qu'on ne me dit pas… J'en ai marre, mais MARRE, sérieux !

Elle se défoula sur un ennemi invisible qu'elle noya sous un déluge de coups de poings. En imaginant que c'était Reno, son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait face à elle, elle eut soudainement envie d'éclater de rire. Décidément, ses émotions aussi étaient chamboulées.

 _\- Tu vas devoir t'y habituer… c'est ainsi, dans notre monde. De nombreux secrets t'entourent. Et il te faudra du temps pour tous les percer. Ça a été pareil pour…_

\- … Cloud, compléta sombrement Carolina à la place de la Cetra. Oui, je sais. Du temps, toujours du temps… mais je suis pas patiente, moi ! grommela-t-elle.

 _\- Oui, je crois que je l'ai remarqué… tu tiens ça de ton père, très certainement,_ commenta Aeris avec un petit sourire.

\- T'es vraiment au courant de tout, dis-moi…

La fantôme se releva sans lui répondre, quittant le parterre fleuri qu'elle affectionnait tant, puis rejoignit l'adolescente brune et l'encouragea d'un nouveau sourire.

\- Bon… direction la Tour Shinra, du coup… ? proposa donc la jeune fille sans grand enthousiasme.

 _\- Comme tu dis. Allez, en route !_

La Cetra, elle, avait l'air bien plus motivée que la jeune Turk. Celle-ci poussa un soupir résigné, puis suivit la fantôme brune et elles sortirent ensemble de l'Église des Taudis.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le premier chapitre des toutes nouvelles aventures de Caro ! Alors, vous en dites quoi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :-)

Merci encore à toutes et à tous de votre lecture, et rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre deux !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 2**

Carolina et Aeris parcoururent les rues de Midgar, qui commençaient à s'assombrir alors que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu. L'adolescente pénétra ensuite dans la Tour Shinra et se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'ascenseur, à qui elle demanda « gentiment » de monter jusqu'au dernier étage. En fait, elle donna juste un magnifique coup de poing sur le bouton afin d'activer la surface tactile, puis elle choisit dessus l'étage où elle voulait se rendre en manquant de peu d'exploser l'écran, comme à son habitude. En constatant la lenteur de l'appareil, Aeris ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, amusée.

 _\- Quelle rapidité…_

\- Ah ben ça, tu peux le dire… marmonna Carolina, les mains dans les poches. La pointe de la technologie, tu peux pas trouver mieux… ajouta-t-elle avec ironie, reprenant une phrase que Reno lui répétait souvent.

La Cetra eut un sourire face à la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci soupira, puis finit par lâcher, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon :

\- Alors, pour Rufus… je lui dis quoi, du coup ? La vérité… ?

 _\- C'est-ce que je ferais à ta place,_ lui conseilla la jeune femme. _Après, c'est toi qui vois._

\- Ok… Rah, mais il a décidé de battre son record de lenteur ce machin ou quoi ?!

Aeris rit de nouveau, Carolina sautilla quelques instants en grognant, au risque de coincer l'ascenseur, et le long trajet se poursuivit dans le silence… si l'on excepte toutes les injures lancées par la jeune fille.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent au soixante-deuxième étage. Sortant de l'ascenseur, Carolina jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé à cet étage depuis qu'elle s'y était rendue tout à l'heure pour faire son rapport au Président en compagnie d'Elena, mais… il y avait un truc qui clochait. Un peu inquiétant.

\- Aeris ? souffla-t-elle, soucieuse. T'es passée où ?

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours près de toi,_ fit la voix de la Cetra. _Je ne suis simplement plus visible à tes yeux, mais tu peux encore ressentir ma présence si tu te concentres suffisamment._

 _Comme pour Chaos,_ pensa l'adolescente avec un léger sourire.

\- D'accord. Et… mais ça va durer combien de temps ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 _\- Aussi longtemps que je le veux,_ lui répondit Aeris, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. _Regarde._

La fantôme apparut à côté d'elle, puis disparut, avant de se mettre à… clignoter, puis de redevenir totalement invisible une fois de plus. La jeune fille dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Voir Aeris… clignoter… c'était quand même une grande première pour elle ! Sur Terre, sa PS2 avait certes tendance à buger (la faisant rager pendant des heures, voire des jours lorsque sa partie avait été « accidentellement » supprimée), mais ça n'allait tout de même pas jusque-là.

\- Ok, j'ai compris.

Carolina s'approcha de la porte du bureau de Rufus, s'immobilisa face à elle et ferma les yeux, inspirant un grand coup. Elle se sentait un peu stressée. Presque comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Puis elle tendit le bras, frappa, attendit quelques instants et entra. Prête à affronter son destin… et le regard à la fois foudroyant et si troublant du Président Shinra.

 _\- Bon courage._

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

En entendant frapper à sa porte, Rufus releva la tête et aperçut Carolina qui entrait. Il dissimula un sourire derrière ses mains jointes. Il se doutait qu'elle viendrait bientôt le voir. En la voyant partir vers l'Église des Taudis, il savait qu'elle serait de retour dans peu de temps… et qu'en à peine une heure, quelque chose se serait modifié chez elle.

\- Carolina, la salua-t-il avec un signe de tête.

\- Rufus, l'imita-t-elle. Je dois vous… il va falloir que je quitte les Turks un moment.

\- Pour quel motif ? l'interrogea-t-il, bien qu'il le sache déjà. Tu comprends, rajouta-t-il, l'unité des Turks est particulière… il me faut une bonne raison pour accepter ton départ.

\- Oui, je sais…

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, hésitante, tête légèrement baissée, se demandant si elle allait suivre le conseil d'Aeris. Le Président patienta, s'adossant au fond de son fauteuil, jambes et bras croisés. À vrai dire, il était curieux de voir si Carolina allait lui dire la vérité ou non. Et puis, il trouvait… amusant de la voir hésiter ainsi. Bon, c'était peut-être un brin sadique, il le reconnaissait. Mais il aurait fait de même avec n'importe que Turk venant lui annoncer son départ, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Il savait qu'elle était particulière. Dès qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle, avant même de la rencontrer, il avait fait le rapprochement avec sa mère, cette scientifique qu'il avait connue des années plus tôt et qui avait mystérieusement disparue. Sans forcément y croire, il avait entendu des histoires sur Jenifel Harner, cette femme apparemment capable de voir des esprits. Il se doutait bien que sa fille possèderait le même pouvoir… Finalement, l'adolescente redressa la tête et son regard bleu océan déterminé croisa les yeux d'un bleu glacé de Rufus. Elle s'était décidée.

\- Vous le savez très bien, lâcha-t-elle. Comme ma mère, je peux voir les fantômes. Certains ont quitté la Rivière de la Vie. Je dois les y renvoyer. Et cette mission est bien plus importante que celles des Turks. Voilà pourquoi je dois quitter mon unité, acheva-t-elle sombrement avant d'ajouter : Mais notez bien que je n'ai rien demandé. Cette décision est indépendante de ma volonté.

Crispée, les poings serrés, elle attendit la réponse du Président. Réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il soupira, l'air résigné. Évidemment, il le savait. Connaissant son pouvoir, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas demeurer longtemps à la Shinra… Mais cela étonna grandement Carolina. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait vu Rufus résigné. Combatif, déterminé, ambitieux, oui. Résigné… jamais. Et ce regard qu'il lui lançait à cet instant… encore une fois, et ce malgré son départ imminent, il parvenait à la troubler. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'un bleu de glace du Président. Non… était-il réellement… triste de la laisser s'en aller ainsi ? Vraiment ? Ou se mettait-elle soudainement à avoir des hallucinations ?

\- Très bien, fit-il simplement. Tu devras cependant laisser certaines affaires ici. Ta tenue de Turk, tes épées, ton arme à feu.

\- Je… ?

\- Tu pourras tout laisser sur le lit.

\- … Et… Pas le portable ? demanda l'adolescente d'une petite voix.

Rufus réfléchit à peine dix secondes et lui répondit tout en esquissant un sourire :

\- Non, pas le portable. Tu peux le garder. Après tout… n'était-ce pas également un cadeau d'anniversaire pour tes dix-sept ans ?

Oui… l'un des nombreux « outils » utilisé par les Turks, mais aussi un cadeau d'anniversaire. Offert par Reno le soir même. Lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre sans permission et qu'elle lui avait balancé son oreiller dans la figure. Il avait éclaté de rire. Et lui avait offert ce magnifique portable blanc. Ces instants partagés… c'était fini, désormais, pour le moment.

\- Merci…

Le Président haussa les épaules, puis se pencha sur le côté et fouilla dans un tiroir. Après quelques instants de recherche, il en sortit une bourse en cuir brun fermée par un lacet noir qu'il tendit ensuite à la jeune fille. Celle-ci la prit timidement, lui murmurant de nouveau un faible « merci » au passage et entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil dans ladite bourse. Elle contenait une énorme quantité de petites pièces dorées. Et, euh… elle était assez lourde.

\- Des gils… ? Vous êtes sûr que… commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit rapidement.

\- Oui. Tu t'es remarquablement bien débrouillée durant cette dizaine de jours où tu as travaillé ici.

Il ajouta d'un ton indifférent en désignant la bourse :

\- Au moins deux mille. Peut-être plus, je n'ai pas réellement compté, à vrai dire…

\- D… Deux mille… ?! s'étrangla l'adolescente brune aux magnifiques reflets dorés. Mais...

C'était plus d'argent qu'elle n'en avait jamais possédé de toute sa vie. Elle n'osait même pas y croire. Il lui donnait vraiment deux mille gils, comme ça, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était ? Il était fou ?

\- Être Turk ne présente pas que des inconvénients… et puis, disons que c'est également… pour t'aider à accomplir ta nouvelle mission, justifia-t-il.

\- Très bien… murmura-t-elle en serrant la bourse contre elle. Alors… merci beaucoup, Rufus. Merci. Et… à bientôt.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard puis se retourna vers la porte. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, elle entendit encore une fois derrière elle la voix du Président.

\- Si jamais tu te trouves dans une situation délicate et que tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, appelle. Et… Carolina ?

\- Oui ? souffla-t-elle sans oser se retourner.

Elle craignait vaguement ce qui allait suivre. Il sembla hésiter un instant.

\- Si un jour ta mission s'achève et que tu ne sais plus quoi faire… sache qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi parmi les Turks, dit-il doucement. Peu importe ce qu'en disent les autres. Même Elena. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la Shinra.

 _Mais oui bien sûr,_ songea-t-elle amèrement. _Toujours le même refrain…_

Pourtant, au plus profond de son cœur, elle sentait que Rufus était sincère, cette fois. Alors elle hocha simplement la tête et quitta la pièce. Après son départ, le Président se remit au travail, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il souhaitait à la jeune fille bien du courage pour s'occuper de ces fantômes. Il savait que sa tâche serait compliquée, peut-être plus qu'elle-même ne le pensait. Car les morts ne reposaient pas toujours en paix.

OOOOO

À bord de l'ascenseur, Carolina redescendit jusqu'au quarante-deuxième étage et pénétra dans la sixième chambre du couloir. Aeris apparut soudainement, tranquillement assise sur le lit, la faisant sursauter.

 _\- Pas mal, ta chambre, dis donc !_ lui lança-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

\- Je trouve aussi, répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire triste tout en récupérant ses vêtements dans un placard. Dommage de la quitter, je m'y plaisais bien…

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix._

\- Je sais, fit simplement Carolina, un tas de linge dans les bras. Bon, je vais me changer dans la salle de bains… Tu rentres pas, s'te plaît ?

 _\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas,_ la rassura la fantôme en voletant autour de la pièce. _Je ne m'appelle pas Cid._

\- Papa rentrerait ? s'alarma Carolina dans l'autre pièce tout en enfilant son jean.

 _\- Oh que oui,_ lui apprit Aeris sur un ton amusé, élevant un peu la voix afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre. _Et sans frapper, en plus de ça._

\- Eh ben… c'est bon à savoir… grommela la jeune fille en retirant sa chemise blanche de Turk.

 _\- Comme tu dis._

Après s'être changée et avoir donc remis son T-shirt, son jean et ses baskets terriennes, Carolina sortit de la salle de bains et retrouva ainsi la Cetra, qui l'attendait patiemment et était revenue s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle posa ses habits ainsi que ses deux épées et son revolver.

\- Pff… j'aurais bien aimé les garder celles-là… soupira l'adolescente en désignant ses armes. Mais bon… on y va, Aeris ?

 _\- Fais comme tu veux, je te suis,_ lui répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ok, ben alors… en avant.

Après avoir balayé une dernière fois sa chambre de Turk du regard et avoir laissé ses yeux posés peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu sur son pistolet noir et brillant qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner temporairement, Carolina quitta la pièce, accompagnée par la fantôme qui avait décidé de redevenir invisible. Elle repartit à l'ascenseur et, les mains dans les poches de son jean bleu foncé, observa distraitement le paysage qui défilait. Elle pensait à tous les autres Turks. Comment réagiraient-ils face à son départ ? Elena n'en serait pas fâchée. Non, elle en serait même carrément ravie. Rude, aucune idée. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé depuis son arrivée. Tseng serait peut-être mécontent de perdre un membre de son groupe. Surtout qu'apparemment, il trouvait qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça, d'après les échos qu'elle avait entendu récemment. Quant à Reno… il allait râler, évidemment. En une dizaine de jours, ils avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance et de s'apprécier… Carolina le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Et, oui, elle était effectivement… triste de le quitter. Oui, elle l'avouait, elle était triste à l'idée de quitter pour une durée encore indéterminée cet espèce de pignouf roux qui la faisait souvent marrer et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, mine de rien et malgré toutes ses conneries. Mais à vrai dire… elle n'était pas mécontente de ne croiser personne maintenant. Imaginer leurs réactions, ça pouvait aller. Mais se retrouver face à eux alors qu'elle s'en allait… non. Sûrement pas. Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait toujours détesté les adieux et les aux revoir. Peut-être d'ailleurs était-ce à cause de cela qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à se remettre de la mort de Jenifel. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter son départ et à lui dire adieu.

Parvenue finalement au rez-de-chaussée de la Tour Shinra, l'adolescente brune aux mèches blondes quitta les lieux et se mêla à la foule. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle interrogea sa camarade fantôme, à voix basse afin de ne pas passer par une folle en parlant toute seule :

\- Direction le Septième Ciel ?

 _\- Bonne idée. Je te suis,_ répondit simplement la Cetra.

\- Ok alors c'est parti.

Et la jeune fille se dirigea vers le bar de son amie Tifa, situé quelques rues plus loin. Eh oui, car désormais, elle était tout à fait capable de se diriger dans Midgar. Enfin, presque. Contrairement à ses premières sorties où elle ne cessait de se perdre. En y repensant, l'adolescente esquissa un sourire amusé. Ça n'avait pas été simple, au début… mais maintenant, ça pouvait aller. Et à vrai dire, elle s'améliorait de jour en jour. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ce monde. Et d'ailleurs c'était tant mieux, vu les aventures qui l'attendaient…

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà le second chapitre de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) ! :-)

Merci de votre lecture et rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre trois ! Ciao tout le monde et bonne semaine à tous ! :-)

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1 :_**

 **Yasu :** Désolée pour Sephy, mais cette histoire d'aile, j'ai pas pu résister ^^ Et Rufus n'a pas fait une tête si bizarre que ça, finalement... ;-)

 **Melior :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait ^^ En tout cas, contente de te revoir ! :-) J'espère que ces nouvelles aventures te plairont !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 3**

Carolina se rendit au Septième Ciel. Elle découvrit que le bar était fermé ce jour-là, mais s'aperçut que la porte d'entrée était pourtant ouverte. Donc elle entra, partit sans hésitation aucune dans la cuisine, où elle était quasiment sûre et certaine de trouver Tifa… et se retrouva nez à nez avec Cloud. Qui était tranquillement en train de boire un verre d'eau et qui s'étrangla de surprise en voyant l'adolescente brune débarquer. Il eut une quinte de toux et interrogea la jeune fille, intrigué, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

\- Carolina ? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ah, salut Cloud… fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ben, euh… je…

Elle réfléchit à peine cinq secondes. Après tout, à quoi cela lui servirait-il de lui mentir ? Elle s'assit à table en face de lui et entreprit donc de lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant l'heure qui avait précédé. Sa mère lui avait légué un don, celui de voir les fantômes. Dans l'Église des Taudis, elle avait vu l'esprit d'Aeris. Celle-ci lui avait appris que plusieurs fantômes avaient quitté la Rivière de la Vie. Et qu'elle devait les y renvoyer. Donc elle en avait parlé à Rufus. Rufus qui était au courant de son pouvoir, qui ne lui en avait rien dit, mais qui savait que sa mère avait eu le même… et qui, étrangement, avait accepté son départ. Et maintenant, elle devait aller à la recherche de ces fameux fantômes et les renvoyer dans la Rivière de la Vie. Donc voilà où elle en était pour le moment. Tout simplement… si le mot « simplement » existait encore en ce monde. Ce qui n'était pas sûr, à bien y réfléchir.

Le regard de l'ex-SOLDAT s'était assombri à la mention de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elle l'avait réprimandé environ un an plus tôt, lorsque Kadaj et ses frères semaient la pagaille, il avait fini par comprendre et accepter qu'il n'était en rien responsable de sa mort. À vrai dire, il s'était pardonné. Alors oui, le nom d'Aeris éveillait en lui de douloureux souvenirs. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il savait désormais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était morte, et il n'y pouvait rien. C'était la vie. Mais voilà qu'elle était de nouveau sur Gaïa, sous la forme de fantôme… Ça lui faisait quand même un sacré pincement au cœur. De savoir qu'elle était là, non loin de lui, peut-être à quelques centimètres à peine… et de ne pouvoir ni la voir, ni lui parler…

\- Elle est avec toi ? demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait d'avance la réponse.

\- Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle allait rester un moment, pour m'aider… Cloud, est-ce que je peux rester habiter un peu ici, comme avant que je n'aille chez les Turks ?

Le mercenaire blond réfléchit quelques instants, prit au passage le temps de finir calmement et sans s'étrangler son verre d'eau, puis finit par répondre :

\- Bien sûr. Je pense que Tifa n'y verra aucun inconvénient… et puis Marlène et Denzel seront contents de te voir revenir.

\- Ça j'en suis sûre… fit Carolina avec un sourire. Tiens, à propos de Tifa, Denzel et Marlène… où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? Je pensais les trouver ici…

\- Ils sont partis se balader, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

\- Ok… dis, je peux reprendre la chambre au fond du couloir ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton angélique.

\- Bien sûr… tu es chez toi, ici.

L'adolescente adressa un éclatant sourire de remerciement au porc-épic blond. S'il savait combien cette phrase qu'il venait de lui dire était importante pour elle, combien elle la rendait heureuse… Peut-être d'ailleurs le savait-il. C'était fort probable, car il avait l'air de bien la connaître. Il sourit à son tour, et cela lui fit un peu étrange. Pour être franche, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Cloud sourire. Mais… c'était agréable. Son côté solitaire et un brin dépressif d'« Advent Children » avait totalement disparu. C'était bien, ça.

La jeune fille quitta donc la cuisine (et Cloud), puis monta les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre. Celle-ci n'avait absolument pas changée depuis son départ. Le lit était fait et la fenêtre était entrouverte. Un agréable courant d'air frais parcourait la pièce.

 _\- Ça n'a pas changé…_ constata Aeris avec un sourire en réapparaissant soudainement près de ladite fenêtre.

Carolina sursauta brutalement et faillit pousser un hurlement sonore, mais se retint juste à temps. N'empêche, c'était pas passé loin.

\- Bon Dieu mais préviens quand tu reviens !

 _\- Excuse-moi…_ fit la fantôme sur un ton pas désolé du tout, mais plus amusé face à la réaction de la jeune fille.

\- Bon ! s'exclama ensuite celle-ci en s'installant sur le lit. Alors dis-moi, comment on fait pour les renvoyer dans la Rivière de la Vie, ces p'tits fantômes ?

 _\- Je te l'expliquerai en temps voulu, ne t'en fais pas,_ la rassura la jeune femme brune. _Pour le moment, tu devrais plutôt te reposer… et il faudrait aussi que… tu ailles faire des courses._

\- Euh… quoi ? Attends, c'est Youfie qui veut m'envoyer faire du shopping, d'habitude, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! ronchonna Carolina.

 _\- Il va te falloir de nouvelles armes,_ s'expliqua la fantôme, _et peut-être autre chose que ces vêtements._

\- Mouais, t'as pas tort… c'est sûr que le jean, le T-shirt et les baskets, ça fait pas très « Final Fantasy »… commenta la jeune fille avec amusement en jetant un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. Surtout le jean, en fait.

 _\- Euh…_ fit Aeris, un peu perdue, ne comprenant rien au charabia étrange que venait de débiter l'adolescente. _Oui, si tu le dis. Je songeais plutôt au cas où tu rencontrerais des monstres ou je ne sais quoi…_

\- Ah ! comprit enfin l'adolescente. D'accord… Oui, mais alors je te préviens, je ne me balade pas en armure, hein ! J'ai déjà essayé en salle de simul', mais c'est lourd, c'est chiant, tu peux pas bouger, et quand Reno m'a fait un croche-pied, j'ai même pas réussi à me relever ! Alors l'armure, c'est niet !

 _\- Parce que tu crois que je me promenais en armure, moi ?_ répliqua la revenante.

\- Ah, euh… ben non, c'est vrai, mais… rah, et puis laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle. Ok, j'irai faire des courses. Mais… demain. Pas ce soir. Ah, et compte pas sur moi pour m'acheter une robe. Le jour où tu me verras dans une robe ou même une jupe, les poules… euh, les chocobos auront des dents. Là, je vais plutôt…

Carolina se releva, fit quelques allers-retours dans sa chambre, puis s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, le yeux brillants, une idée géniale venant subitement de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Je sais ! Des muffins au chocolat !

 _\- Des muf… ?_

Sans écouter la fantôme, la jeune fille fila dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse en chantonnant joyeusement, telle une gamine de cinq ans.

 _\- Attends-moi !_

Aeris soupira, puis se résolut à traverser les murs et le sol pour rejoindre l'adolescente. Ben oui, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle use de ses pouvoirs de fantôme, à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis… c'était plutôt amusant de passer à travers les murs. Bon, même si la sensation n'était pas super agréable. Mais c'était tout de même plus rapide et plus pratique. Surtout quand une ado survoltée de dix-sept ans se barrait comme ça sans prévenir.

La Cetra rejoignit donc Carolina dans la cuisine en à peine quelques secondes. Cloud avait disparu pour le moment et Tifa et les enfants n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Tant mieux, comme ça ils auraient la surprise. L'adolescente sortit toutes les affaires qui lui étaient nécessaires et commença à préparer tranquillement ses petits gâteaux. Aeris resta à voleter à côté de la table et l'observa faire.

 _\- Jenifel m'a dit que tu les faisais très bien,_ commenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui… répondit simplement la jeune fille avant de murmurer : C'étaient ses préférés.

 _\- …_

Carolina mélangea la pâte énergiquement. C'était bon, elle avait assez pensé à sa mère, zut, voilà. Maintenant, elle devait se concentrer sur les fantômes. Et sur rien d'autre. Enfin… si. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses muffins, aussi, sinon ils seraient ratés et donc immangeables. Muffins qu'elle mit au four. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Une petite voix de fillette surprise et émerveillée résonna dans le bar.

\- Oh, ça sent bon…

\- T'as laissé quelque chose à cuire, Tifa ? demanda une voix de petit garçon.

\- Non… s'étonna une autre voix. C'est bizarre…

La barmaid s'avança, jeta un coup d'œil dans sa cuisine… et sourit.

\- Ah, d'accord, j'ai compris pourquoi…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y aaa ? firent deux petites voix en chœur.

\- Eh bien venez voir !

Marlène et Denzel passèrent leur tête dans la cuisine… et poussèrent des cris de joie.

\- Carolina !

\- Ouais !

Les deux enfants se jetèrent sur l'adolescente, et si elle ne s'était pas retenue à la table qui passait par là comme par hasard, ils auraient tous les trois fini par terre sous le regard amusé de Tifa. Aeris, elle, éclata de rire. Elle pouvait bien, puisque personne ne l'entendait, mis à part l'adolescente brune.

 _\- Mais c'est qu'ils ont l'air de bien t'apprécier, nos deux loustics…_

\- Rah, tu m'étonnes… marmonna Carolina d'une voix étouffée, si étouffée d'ailleurs que seule la fantôme put l'entendre. Ouargh, Denzel, tu m'étrangles, là… ! Aïe, Marlène, dis, c'était mon bras, ça !

\- Pardon… s'excusèrent les deux enfants en chœur.

Pendant le câlin des trois enfants, Cloud était redescendu. Visiblement il était parti à l'étage, lui aussi. Étrange, Carolina ne l'avait pas entendu monter. Remarquant l'air interrogateur de son amie d'enfance, l'ex-SOLDAT la prit à part et lui expliqua ce que l'adolescente faisait ici. Les fantômes, Aeris, son départ de la Shinra… il lui raconta tout. Entre deux bisous, l'adolescente parvint à capter son regard et le remercia d'un petit signe de tête. Elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que la barmaid connaisse la vérité à son tour, et elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir tout expliqué à sa place. Depuis quelques temps, elle détestait raconter trente-six mille fois la même chose. Conséquence de son arrivée sur Gaïa, sans doute, quand elle avait dû raconter à tout le monde qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Tifa finit par hocher la tête. Une fois que les deux enfants l'eurent lâchée, ce qui ne se produisit pas avant encore cinq bonnes minutes, elle lança à Carolina avec un grand sourire, ses yeux noisette pétillant de malice :

\- Évidemment que tu peux rester ici… Pas vrai les enfants ?

\- OUIII ! Trop génial ! piaillèrent-ils en chœur, ravis, anéantissant au passage une partie de l'audition de la jeune fille.

\- Cool, je vois qu'il y en a qui sont contents… commenta celle-ci en souriant à son tour. Par contre, j'ai plus d'or… Hey, les gâteaux !

Échappant à l'étreinte de Marlène (qui commençait à la serrer un peu fort, d'ailleurs…), Carolina se retourna vers le four et sortit les muffins aux chocolats avant qu'ils ne brûlent. Les yeux des deux enfants se mirent à scintiller de gourmandise.

\- Oh, des muffins…

\- Oui, mais ils sont super chauds, là… vous les aurez pour le repas tout à l'heure !

\- Pff…

Marlène et Denzel firent des têtes si dépitées que Carolina et Tifa (sans oublier Aeris, évidemment) ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cloud, lui, se contenta de sourire. Mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

\- Bon, allez… Caro, tu m'aides à préparer le repas ? proposa la barmaid avec un sourire.

\- Ok, ça marche.

\- Moi aussi ! s'écrièrent deux petites voix en chœur.

\- D'accord… Cloud, tu les aides à mettre la table ? demanda gentiment Tifa.

\- Hm, fit-il simplement en hochant la tête. Denzel, Marlène, vous venez ?

\- On arrive !

Les enfants suivirent le blond, laissant Carolina et Tifa seules dans la cuisine. Elles commencèrent donc à faire la cuisine, et la barmaid finit par lâcher :

\- Alors… elle est avec toi ? Aeris ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Tifa ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de hocher la tête. Comme Cloud, d'anciens souvenirs ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète.

Lorsque la table fut mise, Cloud et les enfants revinrent dans la cuisine. Les deux filles finirent de préparer le repas et ils partirent donc manger tous les cinq. Oui, tous les cinq, car étonnamment, cette fois, Cloud resta manger avec eux, n'ayant aucune livraison de prévue avant le lendemain. Alléluia. Puis après le repas, une rapide discussion avec Cloud et Tifa et des bisous pour Denzel et Marlène, Carolina monta se coucher et s'endormit bientôt. Heureuse d'être de retour dans cette maison qu'elle aimait. Dans ce foyer qui l'avait si bien accueilli. Parmi ces personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :-)

Merci de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre quatre !

Bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/nuit/journée/week-end/semaine à tous ! (rayer la mention inutile ^^)

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 :_**

 **Yazu :** Heu, ouais, Reno va un peu râler... ^^'

 **Melior :** Bah Aeris est un fantôme et mis à part Caro, personne ne peut la voir... logique qu'elle fasse comme chez elle ;-) Parfois ça n'a pas que des inconvénients d'être un fantôme, mine de rien...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à Carolina pour se repérer. Tout d'abord un peu perdue, elle se rappela finalement les événements de la veille. Sa rencontre avec Aeris, la découverte de son don, son retour au Septième Ciel et les retrouvailles avec Tifa, Cloud et les enfants… Donc non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, et oui, elle était bien au bar. Et pour aujourd'hui, sa première mission était… d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Son estomac criait famine et émettait de bruyant gargouillis. Très classe, tout cela. La jeune fille s'assit au bord de son matelas, s'étira, puis se décida finalement à se lever et descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de se restaurer. Parce que là, elle avait vraiment faim.

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Marlène et de Denzel, l'adolescente brune annonça qu'elle partait se balader à Midgar… pour faire des courses. Les deux enfants se contentèrent de hocher la tête, se retenant de lui demander s'ils pouvaient l'accompagner. Tifa, quant à elle, lâcha avec amusement, se souvenant de son sens de l'orientation pourri :

\- Essaye de ne pas te perdre, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème, la rassura Carolina avec un sourire. Je connais bien la ville maintenant… et puis Aeris est avec moi, rajouta-t-elle à voix basse afin que les petits ne l'entendent pas. Au pire, je lui demanderai un coup de main…

\- Très bien. Tu penses être de retour pour le repas ?

\- Euh… très sincèrement, je sais pas, avoua l'adolescente en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Au pire, je t'appellerai vers onze heures pour te dire où j'en suis, ok ?

\- Ça marche, accepta la barmaid. Bon, sur ce, à tout à l'heure !

\- Salut !

Et tandis que Tifa, à grand renfort de patience, d'arguments imparables et de gentillesse, tentait de convaincre les enfants qu'ils devaient tous les deux passer à la douche ce matin, Carolina prit la poudre d'escampette et quitta le Septième Ciel. Commençant à avancer au hasard, elle finit par demander à la jeune Cetra après quelques instants de marche :

\- Euh… bon, c'est par où les magasins, dis ?

 _\- Par ici,_ fit la jeune femme.

La fantôme guida l'adolescente et ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

 _\- Tu connais bien la ville maintenant, hein ? Eh bien dis donc…_

\- Oui, ben ça va, hein ! La dernière fois j'avais pas eu le choix, Youfie m'avait kidnappée pour aller faire du shopping…

 _\- Les Turks sont censés pouvoir se repérer facilement dans Midgar, non ?_

\- Reno m'a un peu fait visiter la ville, mais il ne m'a pas non plus tout montré, hein…

 _\- Reno…_

À la mention du Turk roux, le visage doux et bienveillant de la Cetra s'était brusquement assombri. Carolina devina bien vite pourquoi avec un soupir.

\- Toi non plus tu l'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

 _\- Pas vraiment, non… si tu ne t'en souviens pas, peu après ma rencontre avec Cloud, il m'a enlevé pour m'emmener à la Shinra…_

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… et tu lui as jamais vraiment pardonné.

 _\- Exactement…_ lui confirma la jeune femme brune.

\- Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, en même temps… Tu sais, je crois que… Il a changé, depuis. Enfin, je trouve. Il n'est plus le même.

 _\- Si tu le dis,_ marmonna la Cetra avant de changer de sujet. _Mais tu devrais arrêter de parler avec moi pour le moment. N'oublie pas que pour les autres, tu parles toute seule… et il commence à y avoir du monde dans cette rue. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on te prenne pour une folle…_

\- Je le suis déjà, de toute façon, murmura (plus discrètement) l'adolescente avec un haussement d'épaules insouciant et amusé.

 _\- Pas encore pour tout le monde._

\- Non, mais ça va pas tarder.

Suivant quand même le conseil d'Aeris, la jeune fille se tut pour le moment, se contentant de suivre la fantôme qui voletait quelques mètres plus loin. Celle-ci jetait de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil derrière elle par-dessus son épaule afin de vérifier que l'adolescente la suivait bien. Adolescente qui, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, la rassurait d'un petit hochement de tête. Finalement, elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans une large rue comportant bon nombre de boutiques. Aeris résuma rapidement ce qu'elles pourraient trouver dans ce quartier, désignant tour à tour tel ou tel magasin :

 _\- Ici, tu as une armurerie… je pense que tu pourras y trouver de bonnes épées. À moins que tu ne veuilles t'équiper avec autre chose… Juste à côté,_ poursuivit-elle, _tu as une boutique qui est un peu plus spécialisée dans les objets, et juste en face, tu as un grand magasin de vêtements. Voilà…_

\- Ok, merci… murmura l'adolescente à voix basse en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

 _\- Je t'en prie. Et pour les armures, ce sera par là,_ rajouta la jeune femme d'un ton malicieux.

\- Ah non, hein ! Cours toujours !

 _\- Je plaisantais…_

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça, marmonna la jeune fille d'un ton apparemment bougon, mais le regard pétillant. Bon… direction les vêtements, soupira-t-elle. Gardons le meilleur pour la fin. Et commençons par le pire.

En effet, contrairement à la plupart des filles âgées de douze à vingt ans… et même contrairement à la plupart des femmes tout court, en fait, Carolina détestait par-dessus tout passer de longues heures dans les magasins de vêtements, à essayer telle ou telle chose, comparer les formes, les motifs, les couleurs, les textures, les prix… bref, les vêtements et elle, la relation était pas au top. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle fasse avec, puisqu'il lui fallait de nouveaux habits… Avec les différents trajets qu'elle ferait sûrement à travers Gaïa, jean et T-shirt étaient totalement hors-jeu. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus résistant. Et de plus commun, aussi. Le jean n'existait pas sur Gaïa, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention avec. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus discret. Bref, elle devait s'habiller « normalement », quoi, comme une habitante de ce monde. Parce que le jean, non, décidément, ça allait pas le faire. La jeune fille passa donc une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le magasin de vêtements (pour son plus grand déplaisir…). Essayant divers habits dans une cabine d'essayage, écoutant les commentaires d'Aeris, elle finit par se choisir une tenue qui lui plaisait et qui lui permettait de bouger comme elle le souhaitait. À ses yeux, c'était le critère le plus important. Une belle tenue, ok, mais si elle était serrée comme une sardine à l'intérieur et qu'elle n'était pas totalement libre de ses mouvements… ben c'était un peu mort, quoi. Et elle aussi elle pouvait mourir à cause de cette stupide erreur, d'ailleurs. Bref, le truc bête à éviter, quoi.

Après avoir payé ses achats et embarqué ses paquets, Carolina se dirigea vers la boutique située juste en face de celle d'où elle sortait. L'armurerie. Elle y pénétra sans hésitation et resta un instant bouche bée avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits et de déambuler dans le magasin. Rayons métalliques, douce chaleur, fausse pierre décorative et lueur orangée artificielle… Cet endroit était impressionnant. Les murs mesuraient près de trois ou quatre mètres, les armes encombrantes et plus décoratives qu'autre chose y étaient accrochées en hauteur. Il y avait plusieurs catégories différentes : épées, lances, haches, arcs, poignards… C'était impressionnant. Moins que toute l'artillerie volante que Reno avait fait apparaître devant elle dans la salle de simulation une dizaine de jours plus tôt, certes, mais tout de même... Bref, elle se dirigea bien vite vers le coin où se trouvaient les épées, et laissa échapper un discret soupir. Pff, il y avait au moins une trentaine de modèles différents… elle allait encore y passer un quart d'heure. Voire plus.

Eh bien en fait… non, elle n'y passa pas une bonne vingtaine de minutes, comme elle le pensait au départ… tout simplement parce que deux épées en particulier attirèrent son regard quasiment immédiatement. Apparemment créées par un habile forgeron reconnu dans tout Gaïa et importées de la Région Glaçon, elles étaient quasiment identiques. Elles possédaient des lames argentées, visiblement assez résistantes, et de solides gardes noires sur lesquelles étaient gravées des arabesques étranges, argentées pour l'une et dorées pour l'autre. Carolina les trouva magnifiques. Elle les attrapa, prit l'argentée dans la main gauche, la dorée dans la main droite, les soupesa tranquillement… mais ne les essaya pas car elle était toujours dans le magasin. Il ne fallait pas pousser, non plus.

\- Elles sont bien, celles-là… commenta-t-elle à mi-voix, des étoiles dans les yeux.

 _\- Si tu le dis… tu les prends ?_

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard en coin, puis hocha vigoureusement la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Yep. Mais il me faudrait aussi de quoi les porter.

Toujours accompagnée de la fantôme, Carolina se rendit quelques rayons plus loin et récupéra deux fourreaux de cuir pour ses épées, de façon à les porter croisées dans son dos. Pratique. Et malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait toujours pas se servir de ce genre de chose si bruyante et brutale, elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir se procurer une arme à feu, dans le style du revolver qu'elle avait dû laisser à la Tour Shinra. Ce style d'arme était dangereuse, certes, mais pourtant utile car bien souvent mortelle pour celui qui se trouvait en face, lorsque le tireur savait viser correctement (ce qui était son cas). Elle finit par secouer la tête, chassant cette pensée de son esprit et constatant que les instincts de Turk qu'elle avait commencé à développer allaient la suivre pendant un bout de temps. Une fois ses emplettes finies, la jeune fille voulut retourner immédiatement au Septième Ciel… mais, suivant les conseils d'Aeris, elle se ravisa, fit demi-tour et pénétra dans la boutique d'objets, où elle acheta quelques potions et deux ou trois éthers. Juste au cas où. Ces petits trucs-là pouvaient toujours servir, mine de rien. Et cette fois-ci, elle retourna au bar.

En s'apercevant qu'il était onze heures moins le quart, Carolina sortit son portable blanc comme neige de sa poche et passa un coup de fil à Tifa.

\- Allô, c'est moi… c'était juste pour te prévenir, je serais là dans… cinq/dix minutes, je pense.

\- …

\- D'acc, à tout de suite.

Aeris la fantôme adressa un regard interrogateur à Carolina, qui se contenta de lui répondre d'un minuscule, discret et quasi-insignifiant haussement d'épaules. Elles regagnèrent ensemble le Septième Ciel et, reprenant la routine habituelle de l'époque où elle n'était pas encore chez les Turks, l'adolescente aida Tifa à faire la cuisine, à mettre la table, puis ils mangèrent. Tous les quatre, car Cloud était parti faire une autre livraison (pour changer… mais visiblement, ce quotidien lui plaisait assez, alors pas de commentaires). Après le repas, Carolina monta dans sa chambre, se changea et s'équipa de ses deux épées, qui restèrent pour le moment bien sagement dans leurs fourreaux, attachés dans son dos. Puis elle partit dans le couloir, le visage rayonnant, et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Marlène. Celle-ci, tranquillement en train de lire sur son lit, releva la tête vers elle… et resta bouche bée, ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître son amie. Sérieusement…

L'adolescente avait attaché en queue-de-cheval ses cheveux mi-longs bruns aux reflets dorés. Derrière ses épaules dépassaient deux gardes d'épées noires, l'une avec des signes argentés, et l'autre avec des signes dorés. Elle portait un haut blanc avec des motifs vert pâle et aux manches fendues qui lui arrivaient au milieu des avant-bras, des bottes noires et un pantalon en cuir brun qui, visiblement, la laissait néanmoins libre de ses mouvements. Marlène n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle était vraiment différente de celle d'avant, avec son pantalon bleu étrange et son simple T-shirt… question apparence, n'importe qui aurait désormais pu croire en la voyant qu'elle vivait à Gaïa depuis toujours.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Comment ça me va ?

\- Trop bien… souffla la fillette, ébahie, avant de lancer : Denzel ! Viens voir !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le petit garçon depuis sa chambre. Attends, bouge pas, j'arrive !

Denzel déboula de sa chambre et s'arrêta dans le couloir pile derrière Carolina en ouvrant de grands yeux. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui avec un sourire. Ses cheveux attachés volètent dans un éclat brun et doré. Tout comme sa meilleure amie, le jeune garçon n'en revenait pas.

\- Woah, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à lâcher, sous le choc face à la « transformation » de la jeune fille.

\- Elle t'a vu, Tifa ? interrogea Marlène d'un ton innocent.

Le sourire de l'adolescente s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

\- Pas encore…

Denzel et Marlène échangèrent un même regard, complices.

\- Alors descends lui montrer ! lui ordonnèrent-ils en chœur.

Et avant que Carolina ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'une la poussa, l'autre la tira, et ils lui firent prendre la direction des escaliers. Non, l'adolescente n'avait catégoriquement pas le choix : il fallait absolument que Tifa la voit comme ça ! Et puis… comment refuser quoi que ce soit à ces adorables garnements ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;-)

Merci de votre lecture, bon(ne) soirée/nuit/matinée/après-midi/journée/week-end/semaine à tous et rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 5 ! :-)

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3 :_**

 **Yasu (mais cette réponse pourrait éventuellement en intéresser d'autres) :** T'en fais pas, tous tes petits argentés seront là :-) Mais certains seront plus gentils que d'autres... Et quant à Deepground, non, on ne les verra pas... Je l'ai pas répété depuis, mais au tout début (dans "Une Nouvelle Vie"), j'avais précisé que ça se déroulait certes après Advent Children, mais sans prendre en compte Dirge of Cerberus ^^' Parce que et de un, ça me compliquerait tout, et de deux, n'ayant pas joué au jeu, j'avais pas envie de raconter des âneries. Si tu tiens vraiment tant que ça à DoC, j'y fais une référence dans le (futur) tome 4, mais ce sera tout (et encore, faudra me pardonner parce que j'ai un peu arrangé les choses à ma sauve pour que ça colle avec mon scénario ^^) Voilà voilà ! :-)

 **Melior :** Elle aura quelques problèmes avec les fantômes, mais aucun ne l'espionnera dans la salle de bains, t'inquiète ;-)

 **Luna :** Heeuuu... bah en fait c' est-à-dire que... on va pas voir du tout Vincent dans ce tome-ci, je crois ^^' *part en courant pour éviter de se faire tuer* MAIS ! Par contre, si t'es patiente, dans le tome 4 (...l'année prochaine, en gros xD), il y sera tout le temps ! O:-) J'suis pardonnée ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 5**

Tifa apprécia elle aussi à sa juste valeur la nouvelle apparence de Carolina. Il fallait dire qu'effectivement, ainsi vêtue et équipée, elle avait tout à fait l'air d'une habitante classique de Gaïa… et plus d'une jeune fille qui débarquait d'un autre monde. Désormais, n'importe qui aurait pu croire en la croisant qu'elle vivait dans ce monde depuis toujours.

\- Oh, et les cheveux attachés, ça te va bien, lui lança la barmaid avant qu'elle ne remonte, accompagnée des deux enfants.

\- Merci ! lui répondit en criant l'adolescente tout en montant les marches.

Face à l'insistance de Denzel et de Marlène, la jeune fille accepta de jouer aux petits chevaux avec eux. Elle fit une seule partie, que Marlène gagna, puis les laissa jouer tous les deux, en leur promettant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle partit s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, posa ses épées et leurs fourreaux sur une chaise qui passait par là, puis s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas et appela doucement :

\- Aeris ?

 _\- Je suis là, près de la fenêtre._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : la fantôme apparut juste à côté de la fenêtre entrouverte. Carolina fit un grand sourire et lui demanda d'un ton surexcité tout en sautillant sur le matelas :

\- Alors, dis-moi tout ! Comment je peux trouver les fantômes ? Qui est-ce que je dois renvoyer dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Comment je fais ?

 _\- Calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer…_

\- Mais je suis calme ! protesta l'adolescente.

 _\- Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûre._

\- Mais siii, euh ! râla-t-elle.

 _\- Si tu m'interromps tout le temps, on n'a pas fini…_ soupira Aeris. _Alors, pour commencer… à mon avis, tu connais quasiment tous les fantômes qui ont quitté la Rivière de la Vie._

\- Sérieusement ?

 _\- Si tu connais aussi bien notre monde que le dit Jenifel, alors oui, ça ne fait aucun doute._

Carolina réfléchit quelques secondes, impatiente, puis lança à tout hasard quelques noms, aussi bien de personnages qu'elle appréciait que d'autres qu'elle haïssait.

\- Ok, alors... Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Hojo, Jesse, Wedge, Biggs, Seto, Shera, ta mère…

 _\- Dis donc, reste polie, tout de même,_ la taquina Aeris.

\- Pardon, euh, donc… je voulais dire… Ifalna, c'est ça ? Et… Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo ?

 _\- Eh bien, ça en fait du monde, ça !_ plaisanta la jeune Cetra, les yeux brillants. _Non, ils sont moins nombreux. Alors… Zack, et Sephiroth, oui. Les autres, non._

\- Tant mieux pour ce con d'Hojo… marmonna Carolina, les regard soudainement assombri, avant de reprendre d'un ton un tantinet déçu : Mais… même pas Angeal et Genesis ?

 _\- Non, Angeal est resté là-bas,_ répondit Aeris en secouant doucement la tête. _Il aurait effectivement voulu revenir afin de t'aider, mais Jenifel a suggéré que je vienne à sa place._

\- Oh. Après tout, si elle veut… C'est vrai que je ne le connais pas vraiment, Angeal, réalisa Carolina en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas réagi pareil avec lui… J'aimerais quand même le rencontrer, un jour, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

 _\- Cela finira par arriver, ne t'en fais pas._

À ces mots, l'adolescente releva brusquement la tête.

\- Vraiment ?

 _\- Mais j'espère pour toi que ce sera le plus tard possible._

\- Ah… Ok, j'ai compris, soupira sombrement la jeune fille. Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile… Et Genesis est resté là-bas aussi, donc ?

Il y eut un grand silence de la part de la fantôme. Elle avait l'air… presque gênée. L'ex-Turk sentait venir l'embrouille.

\- Aeris ? insista-t-elle. Ça donne quoi pour Gen ?

 _\- Genesis… n'est pas dans la Rivière de la Vie._

Il fallut quelques instants à Carolina pour comprendre ce que cette phrase signifiait.

\- Hé, mais attends… ça veut dire que… il est encore en vie ?

La jeune femme brune haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise, acquiesça évasivement.

\- Mouais, je vois. Avec la scène de fin de « Dirge of Cerberus », en même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter… réfléchit la jeune fille à voix haute. Ben oui, c'est vrai que ça paraît évident.

 _\- Euh…_

\- Rah, je savais bien que j'aurais dû acheter ce jeu.

Perdue, Aeris ne fit qu'hocher la tête, tout en songeant qu'elle devrait sans doute demander plus tard quelques explications à Jenifel. Parce que là, elle n'avait absolument rien compris au charabia de l'adolescente. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, puis poursuivit :

 _\- Ah, et… malheureusement, Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz sont eux aussi de retour sur Gaïa._

\- Euh… délivrés de l'emprise de Jénova, rassure-moi ? voulut savoir Carolina.

Aeris poussa un soupir.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je t'en fais pas, je pense que nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt…_

\- Hm, génial. Bon, et comment est-ce que je fais pour les repérer ?

 _\- Tu n'en a pas déjà une petite idée ?_ fit simplement la fantôme de sa voix douce, un brin moqueuse.

\- Si…

Carolina repensa au Hautvent. À Vincent. Et à Chaos. Elle avait découvert, à peine quelques jours auparavant, qu'en se concentrant suffisamment elle était capable de communiquer avec l'entité que l'immortel portait en lui. Ce nouveau secret qu'elle venait de dévoiler l'avait profondément troublée. Oui, en se focalisant sur Chaos, elle pouvait lui parler, et même entendre ses réponses, sans avoir besoin de passer par Vincent. Alors, en se concentrant sur un fantôme en particulier, se pourrait-il qu'elle parvienne à le localiser ? Et ce, où qu'il soit sur Gaïa ? Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Aeris, qui comprit bien vite sa question silencieuse.

 _\- Il faut que tu sois au maximum de ta concentration pour les percevoir._

\- Ok. Euh, Aeris… juste une question. Les fantômes, ils peuvent être dangereux pour les humains ?

 _\- Quelquefois oui,_ fut la seule réponse de la Cetra.

\- Super, marmonna la jeune fille brune avec une légère grimace.

Elle se concentra, ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et ferma les yeux. Après une rapide réflexion, elle décida de se concentrer plus particulièrement sur les fantômes des argentés. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo ou Sephiroth. Si ces quatre-là étaient toujours sous l'influence de Jénova, il y avait donc un risque qu'ils soient dangereux. S'il y avait des fantômes dont elle devait s'occuper en priorité, c'était bien ceux-là. Elle fronça les sourcils et dans son esprit apparut l'image de… Sephiroth. Pourquoi lui ? Aucune idée. Elle pensait aux Incarnés, à la base, mais c'était le visage de l'ancien Général qui lui était apparu en premier. De longs cheveux argentés encadrant un visage aux traits fins, des yeux félins aux iris turquoise, vêtu de cuir noir (comme les Incarnés) et maniant à la perfection une longue, très longue épée du nom de Masamune… Oui, Sephiroth était là, quelque part, elle le sentait. Les mains de la jeune fille, posées sur ses genoux, se crispèrent tandis qu'elle partait à sa recherche dans ce vaste monde. Oui, il était là, mais où ? Il pouvait se trouver à n'importe quel endroit… sur n'importe quel continent, dans n'importe quelle région, n'importe quelle ville… Elle sentait sa présence. Sephiroth, enfin, son fantôme, était sur Gaïa, c'était sûr et certain. Mais… elle ne parvenait pas à savoir où…

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletante comme si elle venait de finir un marathon, et s'effondra en arrière sur son lit. Peinant à reprendre sa respiration, elle souffla difficilement :

\- C'est… pas… possible…

 _\- Rechercher des fantômes te demande beaucoup d'énergie… ne me dis pas que tu as cherché dans tout notre monde ?!_

\- Bah… si… confirma Carolina en tentent désespérément d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque frénétique.

Aeris fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

 _\- Pour l'instant, tu devrais plus te focaliser sur Midgar et ses alentours. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore assez tes pouvoirs pour, disons, « scanner » l'ensemble de la Planète. Si tu le fais, tu vas rapidement t'épuiser, et ça pourrait devenir dangereux._

\- Ok… ben focalisons-nous sur Midgar, alors, soupira l'adolescente.

Toujours étendue sur son lit, elle ferma de nouveau ses yeux bleu océan. Cette fois, elle choisit de se concentrer sur tous les argentés, sans exception. Se rajoutant à Sephiroth, les visages de Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz lui apparurent bientôt. Elle sentait leur présence aussi. Elle pouvait même dire que… deux d'entre eux se trouvaient à Midgar. Elle était incapable d'identifier lesquels, mais il y avait deux Incarnés dans la ville. Voilà qui l'avançait déjà un peu plus…

\- Y'en a deux dans le coin, lâcha-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

 _\- Très bien. Alors occupons-nous d'eux en premier, nous verrons les autres après,_ proposa la Cetra.

\- Pas de souci. Mais… pas aujourd'hui. Demain, plutôt.

 _\- D'accord,_ accepta la fantôme.

Carolina hocha la tête avec un sourire. Oui, elle s'occuperait des fantômes le lendemain. Même s'ils étaient peu nombreux à être revenus sur Gaïa, la jeune fille ne doutait pas un seul instant du fait qu'ils allaient sans doute lui poser pas mal de problèmes… et elle sentait que ça pourrait très vite l'énerver, cette histoire. Vraiment. Et gare à ceux qui étaient dans les parages lorsqu'elle piquait une crise de nerfs. Alors elle préférait terminer sa journée plus ou moins calmement, avant de se mettre le lendemain à rager toutes les cinq minutes. Et puis elle n'était pas dupe. Elle s'absenterait longtemps du Septième Ciel pour partir à la chasse aux fantômes… ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attrister une fois de plus Denzel et Marlène. Ils avaient été si heureux de la voir revenir avec eux au bar… et voilà qu'elle s'en allait une fois de plus. Égoïstement, elle ne leur expliquerait même pas pourquoi, cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas les effrayer ou les inquiéter inutilement… mieux valait qu'ils ne sachent rien de sa mission. De toute façon, l'adolescente brune jura que tant qu'elle serait là, aucun fantôme, quel qu'il soit, ne s'en prendrait aux deux enfants. Sinon, eh bien… son espérance de vie sur Gaïa s'en trouverait très fortement réduite. Parole de Turk (même si, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle n'en était plus une). Ou plutôt… parole de chasseuse de fantômes !

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Je vais jouer avec les petits… lâcha-t-elle, répondant à la question silencieuse d'Aeris. Ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus et je vais encore devoir partir… je leur dois bien ça avant de m'en aller une nouvelle fois.

La fantôme brune hocha la tête avec un doux sourire. Oui, Carolina n'avait pas tort. Denzel et Marlène allaient être si déçus de la voir repartir, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver… Laissant l'adolescente tranquille, elle disparut de son champ de vision. Cette dernière sourit, puis, ouvrant la porte, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Marlène, où elle avait lâchement abandonné son « petit frère » et sa « petite sœur » une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle les retrouva tous les deux toujours en train de jouer aux petits chevaux.

\- C'est qui qui gagne ?

\- Moi ! répondit Marlène avec bonne humeur tandis que Denzel lui jetait un coup d'œil déconfit.

Entrant dans la pièce et s'asseyant entre eux, elle demanda avec un sourire :

\- Je peux rejouer ?

\- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants en chœur, ravis que leur « grande sœur » et amie vienne passer un peu de temps avec eux.

Carolina attrapa dans la boîte quatre chevaux bleus et une nouvelle partie s'engagea aussitôt, parsemée d'éclats de rires et de bonne humeur. Oui, peut-être que les jours suivants, elle serait bien plus indisponible pour ces deux bouts de choux. Alors elle leur devait bien ça… Et puis, de temps en temps, elle était encore une gamine. C'était dur de supporter tout ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Alors tout oublier de temps en temps en disputant une partie de petits chevaux avec Marlène et Denzel, ça faisait du bien, aussi…

* * *

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :-)

Comme d'habitude depuis maintenant deux ans (wow, déjà ?! Ça passe vite...), je fais une pause dans les publications pendant les vacances scolaires (celles de ma zone, en tout cas ^^). Carolina & Cie reviendront donc le **vendredi 6 novembre 2015**!

En vous remerciant une fois encore de votre lecture et de votre fidélité qui fait chaud au cœur, je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/journée/nuit/week-end/semaine, voire de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont de la chance comme moi (nananèreuh ! :-p) et je vous dis à très vite !

Bisous ! :-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4 :**_

 **Yazu :** Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Vincent, ça arrivera bien un jour ^^ Mais pas encore tout de suite... Et Aeris est déjà morte, je te signale ;-)

 **Melior :** Caro en mannequin, j'ai comme un doute... x') Quant à tes questions sur les fantômes des Incarnés... tu vas voir :-p Et en ce qui concerne leurs pouvoirs... ils en auront quelques-uns, mais ils ne pourront pas faire voler des objets, désolée ^^' Ce sera plus développé dans les chapitres suivants, quand ces chers petits fantômes commenceront à pointer vraiment le bout de leur nez ;-)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, au cours du petit-déjeuner, Carolina se retrouva bien obligée d'annoncer :

\- Euh… je serais pas là aujourd'hui. Il faut que je m'en aille.

Un grand silence tomba. Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête, visiblement tristes, et l'adolescente soupira. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réactions de leur part. Elle était à peine de retour au Septième Ciel, et voilà qu'elle s'en allait déjà… Comment bien plomber un début de journée, par Carolina Harner. Elle croisa le regard noisette de Tifa, qui elle, lui sourit.

\- Je m'en doutais… je t'ai préparé un sandwich, tiens.

\- C'est vrai ? Génial, merci !

\- Je t'en prie.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit. Marlène et Denzel discutaient à voix basse, préparant très certainement déjà le programme de leur journée malgré l'absence de leur « grande sœur », à savoir : lectures et jeux. Peut-être en prévision, une sortie dans Midgar avec Tifa ou Cloud. Ils verraient bien. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns échangea un regard entendu avec la barmaid. Celle-ci savait bien quelle était sa mission et elle se doutait que partir à la chasse aux fantômes n'allait pas être de tout repos. Alors le casse-croûte ne serait pas de trop, bien au contraire. Après le petit-déjeuner, Carolina remonta dans sa chambre et s'équipa de ses deux épées… et du fameux sandwich, ô combien précieux à ses yeux. Elle passa faire un bisou aux deux enfants puis descendit les escaliers et partit dire au revoir à Tifa. Celle-ci était en train de faire un peu de ménage avant l'ouverture du bar. Cela lui rappela ses débuts à Gaïa, quand elle aidait la barmaid, et lui fit esquisser un sourire.

\- Bon, ben… j'y vais, lança-t-elle.

\- D'accord. Bon courage Carolina…

\- Merci Tifa.

La jeune fille poussa la porte et quitta le bar pour la journée. Une fois dehors, elle réfléchit à peine cinq secondes et sans même attendre qu'Aeris arrive et la conseille, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers l'Église des Taudis. Elle s'était bien rendue compte la veille que rechercher les fantômes l'épuisait… et elle n'avait pas envie de tomber dans les pommes au beau milieu d'une rue, et ainsi attirer l'attention sur elle. Si cela devait lui arriver, autant qu'elle se trouve dans un coin tranquille où personne ne la verrait. Comme dans l'église d'Aeris, par exemple.

Une fois arrivée dans l'église, la Cetra apparut à ses côtés.

 _\- C'est exactement ce que je t'aurais conseillé de faire… mais je vois que tu m'as devancé !_ constata-t-elle avec un rire amusé.

\- Effectivement, confirma Carolina. Bon, alors, où est-ce qu'ils se cachent, ces fantômes à la noix ?

La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher poussiéreux, les mains sur les genoux. On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer une séance de yoga. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les différents visages de Sephiroth et des Incarnés. Très rapidement, plusieurs silhouettes habillées de noir, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoise lui apparurent. Sentant leurs quatre présences sur Gaïa, elle se focalisa sur Midgar et ses environs. Après quelques instants de silence incertain, elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers Aeris, le regard étincelant.

\- Il y en a un pas loin d'ici ! Quelques rues à peine et on lui tombe dessus.

 _\- Très bien… alors allons-y._

Carolina hocha la tête et, accompagnée de la fantôme, quitta l'église et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait senti la présence du fantôme. Elles avancèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre. Endroit que la jeune fille ne tarda pas à reconnaître avec un léger pincement au cœur : c'était dans cette impasse qu'elle avait rencontré Reno pour la première fois. Qu'elle l'avait vu « en vrai », et non sur un écran… D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué la raison de son départ de la Shinra… Elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Lorsqu'il allait s'en apercevoir, il râlerait, à coup sûr. Elle eut un léger sourire amusé et s'avança, Aeris à ses côtés. Celle-ci remarqua bien le changement d'attitude de l'adolescente, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Aucun commentaire audible, en tout cas. Après tout, à chacun son jardin secret.

Enfin, elle l'aperçut. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, Carolina distingua de mieux en mieux la silhouette du fantôme. Leur tournant le dos, habillé en noir, toujours aussi costaud et avec de courts cheveux argentés, Loz se tenait devant elles. Sentant certainement une présence derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement. Réagissant instinctivement, Carolina dégaina ses épées (même si c'était parfaitement inutile) et ils restèrent tous les deux, face à face et yeux dans les yeux, à se fixer en silence. L'Incarné avait l'air méfiant, et la jeune fille pouvait aisément le comprendre. Désormais un revenant, séparé de ses frères, et peut-être toujours sous l'influence de Jénova… Loz pouvait se révéler dangereux. Le plus important pour le moment était de savoir si la Calamité le contrôlait toujours.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Son regard turquoise avait l'air perdu… Jénova semblait ne plus avoir d'emprise sur lui, mais avec cette abomination, on ne savait jamais. Adressant un regard interrogateur à la fantôme qui se tenait à ses côtés, Carolina lui répondit après un hochement de tête :

\- Je m'appelle Carolina, et voici Aeris.

 _\- Aeris…_ répéta le fantôme argenté, à la fois pensif et désorienté. _Il me semble que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part._

 _\- Sans doute,_ répondit évasivement la Cetra.

\- Dis-moi, Loz… Sais-tu où sont tes frères… ? l'interrogea l'adolescente brune d'une voix douce.

 _\- Non… je l'ignore…_ répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Et… Jénova ? fit Carolina, craignant la réponse.

Aeris se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Demander ça comme ça, directement, c'était risqué. Très risqué, même. La Calamité pouvait mentir et se méfier d'elles. Mais Loz secoua la tête, catégorique, de la colère brûlant dans ses yeux turquoise.

 _\- Non, elle ne me contrôle plus… et c'est tant mieux ! Mais…_

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il grommela :

 _\- Mais elle a encore de l'influence sur mes frères… Elle ne les contrôle plus vraiment. Pas totalement, du moins. Mais ils persistent à penser que les humains sont faibles et inutiles. Ils continuent à croire ce qu'elle nous a dit._

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna la jeune fille, surprise que le fantôme possède toutes ces informations au sujet des autres argentés.

 _\- Depuis que Grand Frère nous a envoyé dans la Rivière de la Vie, un lien étrange nous unit,_ expliqua Loz en se passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. _Nous ne le possédions pas auparavant… C'est comme ça que je sais ce qu'ils ressentent…_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas les localiser ?_ le questionna Aeris, curieuse.

 _\- Ils m'en empêchent…_ murmura l'Incarné, à la fois soucieux et visiblement énervé à cause de cela. _Ils ont dû sentir que Jénova ne m'influençait plus._

Toute la méfiance qu'il ressentait envers Carolina et Aeris sembla disparaître d'un coup et il baissa la tête, plus attristé qu'énervé, désormais.

 _\- À leurs yeux, je ne suis plus qu'un traître…_

\- C'est Jénova. Pas eux, lui rappela la jeune fille.

Loz hocha la tête. Oui. Il le savait bien… Mais Kadaj, qui lui avait lancé avec mépris « Tu n'es qu'un traître. » avant de le laisser tomber et de l'abandonner… lui avait fait si mal au cœur. Un fantôme pouvait-il réellement éprouver ce genre de douleur ? Il avait amèrement découvert que oui. Et Yazoo avait réagi comme Kadaj. Ses frères l'avaient abandonné. Il se sentait si seul, désormais. Jamais il n'avait compris ce que signifiait le mot « désespoir ». Jusqu'à ce jour.

 _\- Mais ce que je n'ai pas compris…_ reprit l'Incarné en s'adressant à Carolina. _Tu es vivante… comment peux-tu me voir ?_

\- C'est mon don… je peux voir les fantômes. Et je peux les renvoyer dans la Rivière de la Vie.

À ces mots, les yeux turquoises de l'argenté se mirent à briller.

 _\- Tu peux ?_

\- Oui… et je te préviens tout de suite, tu vas pas tarder à y retourner.

 _\- Pas de souci… Contrairement à Kadaj et à Yazoo, je sais bien que ma place n'est plus sur Gaïa… mais eux ne l'ont pas encore compris, même s'ils savent très bien qu'ils sont morts._

Il y eut un silence, puis Loz lâcha :

 _\- Je suppose que tu dois les y renvoyer, eux aussi…_

\- Ben… oui.

 _\- Alors fais attention… ils tenteront de t'en empêcher._

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais… Bon, c'est parti ? Loz, tu es prêt ? Aeris, tu veux bien m'expliquer comment je dois faire ?

 _\- Pas de problème,_ répondirent les deux fantômes en chœur.

La Cetra s'approcha de Carolina et lui apprit donc le « rituel » pour renvoyer les fantômes dans la Rivière de la Vie. C'était tout simple, il lui suffisait de prononcer des paroles dans une langue étrange (sans doute de l'Ancien… ou du Cetra, plutôt) en tendant ses mains vers le revenant qu'elle voulait renvoyer d'où il venait. Elle essaya donc, et y parvint visiblement plutôt bien, puisque Loz… disparut peu à peu, se transformant en une sorte de brume grise. Avant que son visage ne disparaisse totalement, il eut le temps de les mettre en garde :

 _\- Faites attention à mes frères… ils seront plus violents que moi. Ils n'ont pas envie de repartir dans la Rivière de la Vie. Surtout Kadaj. Je pense que c'est lui le plus dangereux pour vous…_

\- Ok. Merci de l'info, Loz… le remercia l'adolescente, sincère.

Elle n'osa pas le questionner sur Sephiroth. Après tout, elles verraient bien… Elles en savaient déjà bien plus que tout ce qu'elles avaient espéré. Son visage disparut à son tour. Du fantôme de l'Incarné, il ne restait plus qu'une brume grisâtre qui se dissipait peu à peu, et sa voix qui soufflait faiblement tandis qu'il s'en allait reposer en paix :

 _\- Non… merci à toi, Carolina._

* * *

Et voilà, mes vacances sont finies... :'-( Me voici donc de retour avec le chapitre 6 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! :-D J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review après votre lecture ! :-)

Allez, on reprend les publications hebdomadaires, et je vous donne donc rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la suite de l'histoire !

Merci de votre lecture, gros bisous et bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine ! :-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 5 :**_

 **Yasu :** Yep, maman gâteau à fond, je confirme ! x') Bref, voila un premier fantôme, mais c'était facile ^^' Après ça se compliquera ;-)

 **Melior :** Ton explication est plausible pour leur localisation, c'est vrai... mais après, je vois mal ces gars-là rester en place ;-) Et pour Sephiroth, elle ne le voit pas "partout", c'est juste qu'elle ne le trouve pas... Elle essaye de le chercher dans tout Gaïa, mais elle ne maîtrise pas encore assez ses pouvoirs pour y parvenir, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'y perd un peu :-)

 **Luna :** Eh non, pas d'Hojo... et puis ça n'aurait pas été drôle, Caro n'aurait pas pu se défouler en lui tapant dessus... xD

 **Alice :** Wahou, avalanche de reviews ! x) Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI pour toutes celles que tu as laissées (que ce soit pour "Secrets Dévoilés" ou ici ! :-D). Et puis, ben... contente que ça te plaise ! :-) Des problèmes avec les argentés ? Hem, c'est vite dit, ça... tu verras bien ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 7**

Carolina demeura silencieuse pendant quelques instants, ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Alors oui, c'était bel et bien vrai, elle avait ce don… elle pouvait réellement renvoyer les fantômes dans la Rivière de la Vie, en plus de les voir et de leur parler. C'était tout simplement incroyable… Lorsqu'elle avait atterri sur Gaïa, elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde obtenir tous ces pouvoirs. C'était… magique. Tout simplement. Elle avait l'impression, non pas d'être invincible, loin de là, mais… elle se sentait différente des autres, unique. Et dans le bon sens, cette fois, pas comme lors de son enfance où il lui manquait un père. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle avait la sensation de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait, de pouvoir contrôler son destin. De pouvoir écrire son histoire. Oui, c'était son histoire. Euh, ouais, mais pas trop non plus, hein. Enfin si, mais nan. Parce que pour le coup, ça faisait plus « Final Fantasy X » que « Final Fantasy VII », là.

\- Bon… voyons voir si y'en a un deuxième dans le coin…

La jeune fille ferma ses yeux bleu océan et resta silencieuse pendant quelques longues minutes. Finalement lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'air fatiguée et déçue.

 _\- Tu n'en as senti aucun ?_ devina aisément Aeris.

\- Exactement… soupira l'adolescente brune. Et pourtant, je suis sûre qu'ils sont pas loin ! Rah, ça m'énerve ! Et puis un fantôme par jour, franchement, je sens qu'on va pas battre des records de vitesse… heureusement que je dois en retrouver que quatre ou cinq, parce que sinon, on serait mal barrées…

La Cetra demeura silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Elle semblait pensive. Finalement, elle lâcha à mi-voix :

 _\- Avant que je ne revienne sur Gaïa, Jenifel m'avait parlé d'une matéria…_

\- Euh, oui ? Et alors ? fit Carolina, ne voyant pas exactement où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

 _\- Quand elle était toujours dans notre monde, elle s'en servait assez souvent, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Grâce à cette matéria, elle parvenait mieux à discerner les fantômes et elle était moins fatiguée quand elle en cherchait un en particulier,_ expliqua Aeris.

\- Ah… mais c'est cool ça ! réalisa l'adolescente, tout d'un coup toute excitée à l'idée d'obtenir cette matéria. Et… maman t'a dit où elle est ?

La Cetra hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Génial ! Elle est où ?

 _\- Au village Fusée._

\- Que… hein ? Le village natal de Cid… de papa ? se corrigea-t-elle (décidément, elle avait du mal avec ça). Sérieux ?

La réaction de Carolina sembla amuser Aeris, qui confirma avec un petit rire :

 _\- Oui, sérieux. La matéria qu'utilisait ta mère se trouva là-bas. Je te montrerai où._

Elle ajouta plus doucement :

 _\- Elle l'a cachée là-bas avant de partir sur Terre. Elle savait déjà qu'elle était enceinte… elle l'a laissée pour toi. Comme si… elle savait que tu reviendrais dans ton véritable monde. Comme si elle avait deviné que tu en aurais besoin un jour._

\- Vraiment ?

La jeune fille, pensive, leva la tête pour contempler le bout de ciel gris qu'elle apercevait au-dessus de sa tête et murmura avec émotion :

\- Merci maman…

 _\- Par contre, je ne sais pas trop comment tu pourrais y aller. À moins que…_

\- Pas de problème, j'ai mon idée là-dessus, la rassura aussitôt l'ado, ayant pensé à la même solution qu'elle.

Elle fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon et, après quelques secondes de recherches, en sortit son portable blanc. Partant dans le répertoire et ayant remarqué au passage le regard un brin interrogateur d'Aeris, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Cadeau d'anniv… de la part de Reno.

La Cetra hocha la tête sans faire aucun commentaire. Tout comme la plupart des membres d'AVALANCHE, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les Turks, malgré tous les beaux discours de Rufus. Et comme ses amis, elle avait vraiment du mal avec cet insupportable énergumène roux. Trouvant finalement le numéro qu'elle recherchait, Carolina l'appela. Et fut assez contente quand il décrocha.

\- Salut papa…

\- J't'ai déjà dit d'éviter de m'appeler comme ça, bordel !

La jeune fille grimaça, ayant oublié que son père n'était pas encore lui non plus très habitué à se faire appeler ainsi. Et il venait de le lui rappeler… à sa façon.

\- Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Hrm. Pourquoi qu'tu téléphones à une heure pareille, toi ?

\- Une heure pareille ? Il est à peine onze heures…

\- Justement. Alors ?

\- Ouais, euh, j'aurais besoin d'aller au village Fusée, en fait… tu pourrais m'y emmener ou pas ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas aller foutre dans mon bled paumé, toi ?

\- Bah en fait je… oh et puis zut, je t'expliquerai en route, c'est compliqué… soupira-t-elle.

\- À ce point-là ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ouais, vraiment.

\- Pff… ok, attends-moi au nord d'la ville. J'arrive.

\- Ok, ça roule. À tout de suite.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et remit son portable dans sa poche, non sans avoir adressé au passage un sourire triomphant à la fantôme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Il est d'accord, il m'a donné rendez-vous dans les plaines du nord.

 _\- Très bien… alors allons-y !_

\- Exactement ce que j'allais te proposer, fit Carolina à mi-voix en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carolina se retrouva dans les plaines situées au nord de Midgar. Où un vaisseau qu'elle reconnut aisément, le Hautvent, l'attendait déjà. Il avait été rapide… Elle pénétra sans hésitation à l'intérieur de l'engin et gagna le cockpit, où se trouvait son père. Cela lui prit un peu de temps. Cette fois, elle ne resta pas en admiration devant tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux mais préféra écouter Aeris, qui lui raconta, les yeux brillants de nostalgie, quelques anecdotes sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici où là à bord du vaisseau. Elle venait à peine de rejoindre enfin le pilote blond lorsque les moteurs redémarrèrent et que le vaisseau s'éleva dans les airs, direction : le village Fusée. Tout en pilotant son Hautvent et en fumant une cigarette, Cid finit par lancer à l'adolescente :

\- Alors, pourquoi c'est qu'tu veux y aller, au village Fusée ?

\- Euh, c'est compliqué… soupira Carolina en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, j'te signale.

\- Ouais, pas faux, abdiqua la jeune fille avec un sourire. Alors… bon, ok, je t'explique… mais t'as interdiction formelle d'envoyer le Hautvent se crasher dans l'eau, d'accord ?

\- Va pas la tête ? marmonna le pilote blond avant de réaliser : C'est si incroyable que ça, ton truc ?

\- Ben, faut voir…

Et Carolina lui expliqua tout.

Heureusement pour eux, Cid parvint à ne pas écraser son vaisseau dans l'océan… mais la catastrophe fut frôlée de justesse. Euh, oui, car il avait tout simplement… lâché les commandes lorsque Caro lui avait sorti qu'elle pouvait voir des fantômes et qu'Aeris était avec eux dans le Hautvent.

\- Reprends les commaaannndes ! hurla la jeune fille dans un cri de pure terreur alors que l'engin partait en piqué.

Le pilote obéit à sa fille sans discuter (pour une fois qu'il obéissait à quelqu'un !) et redressa son vaisseau comme il le put… avant de lâcher tranquillement :

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Mais on a failli tous crever espèce d'idiot sans cervelle ! s'écria l'adolescente, qui souffrait visiblement d'une montée d'adrénaline un peu trop forte. Putain mais on croirait Reno sans déconner ! Tu refais plus jamais ça, pigé ?!

\- Mais oui, mais oui, t'inquiète… marmonna-t-il, soudainement refroidi par la comparaison avec l'autre rouquin. Bon, alors comme ça… miss Aeris est dans le coin ?

 _\- Juste là._

\- Juste là, répéta Carolina en désignant… le… un mur.

\- Euh, ok… lâcha le blond d'un air moyennement convaincu en observant sa fille d'un œil dubitatif.

 _\- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air convaincu,_ fit justement remarquer la Cetra.

\- Tu m'étonnes… soupira l'adolescente.

Remarquant le regard interrogateur de Cid, qui devait la prendre pour une folle, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Je parlais à, euh… à Aeris…

\- Ok. Mais tu sais, c'est vraiment flippant quand tu parles à moitié toute seule, comme ça…

\- Désolée, je te préviendrais la prochaine fois.

\- Ouais, j'suis pas contre… marmonna le pilote.

Carolina sortit son sandwich et l'entama. Il n'était qu'onze heures et demie, mais elle avait super faim. Génial… en plus de la fatiguer, la recherche des fantômes l'affamait. Après un long silence, Cid reprit la conversation et fit remarquer à mi-voix :

\- Sympa tes nouveaux vêtements.

\- Tu trouves ? Merchi.

Elle avala pour arrêter de parler la bouche pleine et poursuivit :

\- Contente que ça te plaise.

\- T'es plutôt classe avec.

\- Si tu le d…

L'adolescente s'interrompit, observant son père avec des yeux ronds, sans croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Euh, quoi ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Cid lui avait vraiment dit… qu'elle était… classe ? Sans déc' ? Euh, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il allait bien ? Il était malade, peut-être… Oui, c'était ça, il devait avoir de la fièvre. Beaucoup de fièvre, très certainement. Peut-être même qu'il délirait… ? Inconscient des pensées qui agitaient l'esprit de sa fille, le blond poursuivit :

\- Jen m'avait jamais parlé de son don…

\- Euh… vu ta réaction, j'avais effectivement cru le deviner, plaisanta Carolina. Donc en gros c'est « totale découverte », pour toi aussi.

\- Ouais, tu m'étonnes… Comme ça on est deux.

Un nouveau silence vint s'installer, qu'aucun des deux n'osa briser, cette fois. Cid se concentra davantage sur son pilotage. Cette histoire était vraiment… renversante. Pourquoi Jenifel ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle avait toujours gardé le secret… peut-être avait-elle craint sa réaction. Si un jour, elle lui avait appris qu'elle pouvait voir les fantômes… oui, comment aurait-il réagi ? Pour être franc, le pilote n'en avait aucune idée. Carolina, quant à elle, songeait à… Chaos. Oui, c'était tout à fait le moment. Elle avait appris à son entourage qu'elle était désormais capable de voir les esprits de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été envoyés dans la Rivière de la Vie. Mais elle ne leur avait rien dit au sujet de l'entité. Ni à Aeris (quoique, elle devait certainement le savoir), ni à Cloud… ni à Cid, qui était tout de même son père… Pour le moment, seul Vincent connaissait ce secret. Et… peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de tout leur avouer… chacun a le droit de conserver son jardin secret.

 _Même si certains secrets sont plus lourds à porter que d'autres… ou plus dangereux,_ songea-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Immédiatement après avoir eu cette pensée, l'adolescente secoua légèrement la tête. Chaos pouvait-il réellement être dangereux pour elle ? À vrai dire, elle ne le pensait pas. Lors de sa première et dernière discussion avec lui, il ne lui avait pas paru aussi agressif que les jeux vidéos terriens voulaient le faire croire. Et puis elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Si Chaos cherchait à lui faire le moindre mal, Vincent interviendrait, c'était sûr et certain. Et mieux valait ne pas énerver l'immortel…

 _Chaos… un secret qu'on partage. Toi et moi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire,_ rajouta-t-elle, amusée.

Comme son père ne semblait pas enclin à reprendre la conversation et qu'Aeris demeurait elle aussi silencieuse, Carolina laissa ses pensées dériver en toute liberté vers le beau et mystérieux vampire aux longs cheveux noir ébène et aux yeux dorés. Et se fit la remarque qu'en réalité, Vincent et elle partageaient peut-être plus de points communs qu'elle ne le croyait au départ… restait à savoir si ces points communs parviendraient un jour à les rapprocher ou non.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 7 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 8 !

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine tout le monde ! :-)

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6 :_**

 **Alice :** Bah non, il est pas si bête, Loz O:-) Ici, il était juste perdu dans un endroit où il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver (et il est le seul à l'avoir compris, malheureusement pour notre Caro... -_-')

 **Melior :** Oui, ouille ouille ouille, comme tu le dis si bien... par contre non, ils ne vont pas se la jouer poltergeist (merci, tu m'as appris un mot ! xD)

 **Yazu :** Kadaj et Yazoo avec des auréoles... j'étais morte de rire x') Fais quand même gaffe à pas te faire tuer par môman Jénova, ce serait ballot :-p


	8. Chapitre 8

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 8**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Hautvent se posa non loin du Village Fusée. Cid et Carolina en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le village, qui devait son nom à la fusée qui s'y trouvait. Fusée qui n'avait jamais décollée, le pilote ayant décidé de stopper le lancement au dernier instant pour sauver Shera, qui avait eu la bonne idée de se trouver… là où elle ne devait pas au moment du décollage. Et après, la Shinra s'était désintéressée du vol spatial, laissant la fusée en plan. Et Cid avec… L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Il n'avait pas l'air spécifiquement ému de revenir dans son village natal… m'enfin, en même temps, il montrait rarement ses sentiments ouvertement. Il gardait tout pour lui… et sincèrement, Carolina se demandait parfois comment il faisait. Car il y avait dans la vie certaines choses que l'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder pour soi, planquées comme ça à l'intérieur de nous. Des sentiments que l'on tentait de dissimuler aux autres avec plus ou moins de succès mais qui, lentement, nous étouffaient peu à peu…

Une cigarette entre les lèvres, pour changer, le blond avançait aux côtés de sa fille, les mains dans les poches. Il pensait lui aussi aux événements qui s'étaient passés là quelques années plus tôt. Shera, cette idiote. Et ce décollage loupé. Il lui en avait voulu, oh que oui. Il l'avait détesté à cause de ça. Et puis petit à petit, en plus de lui voler son rêve d'aller dans l'espace, elle avait fini par lui voler son cœur. Comme une certaine Jenifel Harner, des années auparavant… Tout comme Jen ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de son « don », Cid n'avait jamais raconté à Shera sa précédente histoire de cœur. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé à ce propos. Il n'avait pas voulu rouvrir la blessure, qui avait eu tant de mal à se fermer, bien des années plus tôt. Alors il n'avait rien dit à Shera, et avait vécu heureux avec elle, pendant un moment… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure des géostigmates. Il avait eu mal, ce jour-là… autant que le jour où il avait compris qu'il avait perdu Jen. Pour toujours.

Aeris voletait derrière eux. S'élevant dans les cieux, elle observa le paysage alentour avec un de ces petits sourires à la fois bienveillant, doux, et triste dont elle seule avait le secret. Pour être franche, jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir le bonheur de revenir un jour par ici… Certes, de la Rivière de la Vie, on pouvait observer à tout loisir ce qu'il se passait sur Gaïa, mais… entre se contenter d'observer et s'y trouver de nouveau, même sous forme de fantôme, il y avait une grande différence. La Cetra poussa un léger soupir, empreint de nostalgie. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour simplement sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage, comme avant… mais c'était impossible. Et de toute façon, elle ne regrettait rien. Sephiroth l'avait tuée, oui. Mais c'était ainsi que cela devait se dérouler. C'était son destin, elle l'avait choisi ainsi. Cloud avait mis bien longtemps avant de le comprendre… Après avoir une dernière fois embrassé du regard ces paysages qu'elle affectionnait tant, la fantôme redescendit vers le sol. Cid et Carolina s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans le village et cette dernière n'allait pas tarder à avoir besoin d'elle.

L'adolescente brune était justement en train d'observer les alentours avec émerveillement. Posant et reposant ses yeux sur la fusée qui n'avait toujours pas bougée depuis toutes ces années, elle se rappelait le Village Fusée de « Final Fantasy VII ». Le lieu en lui-même n'avait pas tellement changé, mais… comme à chaque fois qu'elle visitait un nouvel endroit sur Gaïa, elle trouvait ça cent fois mieux « en vrai » que sur sa PS2. Même si elle y était désormais habituée, la jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle était encore sur Terre, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour il lui serait donné la chance de voir ce monde pour de vrai, de ses propres yeux, et non pas sur un écran de télévision. D'ailleurs, à cette époque, elle était persuadée comme toutes les personnes saines d'esprit que cet univers n'existait tout simplement pas. Alors se retrouver aujourd'hui au beau milieu du Village Fusée en compagnie de son père, Cid Highwind, était tout simplement… magique. Renversant. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux et espérait que le pilote ne le remarquerait pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit désormais habituée à sa nouvelle vie, Carolina avait encore quelquefois l'impression de flotter en plein rêve. Et lorsque cela lui arrivait, elle croisait les doigts et priait pour ne jamais se réveiller. Il y avait des fois où sa nouvelle existence lui paraissait vraiment trop belle pour être vraie.

Secouant la tête, la jeune fille cessa de rêvasser et revint difficilement sur Terre, enfin, sur Gaïa. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle aperçut bientôt Aeris qui était redescendue près d'eux.

\- Alors, c'est par où ?

 _\- Suis-moi._

\- D'acc, ça marche.

Carolina suivit donc la fantôme, et Cid suivit sa fille. Remarquant la tête que faisait son père, l'adolescente soupira :

\- Désolée, je parlais à Aeris… papa, rajouta-t-elle rien que pour l'embêter.

\- Mouaif, marmonna celui-ci en retour en lui lançant un regard noir.

Bien entendu, lors de ces explications, la gamine lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher ici : une matéria que Jenifel avait cachée, censée pouvoir aider sa fille à maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir. Encore un truc que Jen lui avait caché. Y'avait tellement de trucs qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit… par manque de temps, peut-être aussi. Le pilote poussa un grognement sourd. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se porte volontaire pour cette putain d'expérience ?!

 _Je crois que ça, c'est la plus grosse bourde que t'ai jamais faite, Jen,_ songea-t-il. _J'espère que t'en es consciente._

Cid suivit donc Carolina, qui suivait Aeris, qui guidait ses deux amis à travers le Village Fusée. Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois vers la fusée qui penchait toujours autant et finirent par s'arrêter presque au pied de celle-ci, face à un petit bosquet de buissons. La fantôme le désigna :

 _\- Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'elle m'a dit… elle l'a laissé dans un coffret._

Carolina hocha la tête puis s'accroupit et se mit à fouiller entre les feuilles, sous l'œil intrigué de Cid qui se demandait une fois de plus si sa fille ne s'était décidément pas pris un coup sur la tête. Après quelques minutes de tâtonnement, une exclamation triomphante retentit soudain :

\- Je l'ai !

Avec une impatience non dissimulée, elle sortit des buissons un petit coffret métallique d'une dizaine de centimètres de longueur. Il était si petit que la jeune fille comprenait aisément le fait que personne ne l'ait trouvé depuis que sa mère l'avait déposé là. Et puis, après tout, quelle personne saine d'esprit et normalement constituée aurait eu l'idée de venir chercher une matéria dans ces buissons, au pied de cette vieille fusée dangereusement inclinée qui menaçait toujours de s'écrouler ?

 _T'es trop forte, maman._

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la petite boîte. Celle-ci se laissa faire bien volontiers et fit découvrir aux trois individus présents une petite sphère qui scintillait faiblement. Le cœur de Carolina se serra lorsqu'elle l'aperçut… car la matéria était d'une couleur bien particulière. Elle était grise. Gris acier… exactement de la même teinte que les yeux de sa mère. Et pour elle, c'était la preuve que cette matéria lui avait effectivement appartenue, des années auparavant. L'adolescente prit la petite boule au creux de sa main. Elle était toute chaude. Décidant de laisser le coffret à sa place, elle le repoussa sous les feuilles, faisant en sorte qu'il redevienne invisible aux yeux du monde entier, puis se releva et, la matéria grise toujours dans sa main, demanda à mi-voix d'un ton hésitant :

\- Euh… et maintenant, j'en fais quoi ?

\- J'y crois pas… marmonna Cid sur un ton presque méprisant tout en croisant les bras d'un air résigné. Sans déconner, y t'ont même pas appris ça, à la Shinra ?

\- Ils ont pas eu le temps, je me suis barrée avant, répliqua Carolina sur le même ton.

\- Bah t'es censée avoir des trucs fait exprès sur tes armes, t'ouvres bien tes yeux et puis voilà ! Non mais… bougonna le pilote comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Carolina soupira, elle avait compris le message. Bon… autant ne pas compter sur lui pour le moment. Se tournant vers la fantôme qui n'était jamais très loin et qui avait suivi toute la scène avec un sourire amusée, l'adolescente lui demanda :

\- Aeris, tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ? Et… mieux que celui-là, si possible, rajouta-t-elle en désignant son père d'un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule.

Elle eut aussitôt droit à un grognement peu amical. Voire même un tantinet agressif.

\- « Celui-là » a entendu, j'te signale.

\- Rho, ça va, arrête de bouder…

 _\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux,_ demanda Aeris, même si ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement.

\- Bah, moi je veux bien, c'est lui qui veut pas… soupira Carolina.

\- Elle a dit quoi ? marmonna Cid.

\- Qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se taper dessus pour rien. Et que t'arrêtes de râler.

 _\- Hum, je n'ai pas vraiment dit ç…_

\- Pff… ok, ça marche, finit par soupirer le blond, résigné. Mais j'vais la laisser t'expliquer pour les matérias, parce que moi, les explications, c'est pas mon truc…

\- Pas de problème. J'avais remarqué, je crois…

Cid hocha la tête puis s'éloigna pour fumer une énième cigarette en paix. Avec un sourire amusé, Carolina se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Aeris… et éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait celle-ci. En effet, la fantôme n'en revenait pas. Quoi ? Mais qu'était-il arrivé au Cid Highwind bourru et bagarreur qu'elle avait connu, bon sang ? C'était incroyable ! Il avait cédé bien trop vite face à l'adolescente… À une époque, s'il y avait eu un dilemme comme ça et si c'était Cloud qui se serait tenu face à lui, la discussion ne se serait certainement pas passée ainsi… Était-ce le temps passé qui l'avait changé ? Ou sa rencontre avec Carolina et la découverte du fait qu'il soit en réalité son père ? Décidément, revenir sur Gaïa était riche en surprises.

\- Euh, Aeris, ça va ? pouffa la jeune fille, incapable de contenir son fou rire plus longtemps.

 _\- Oui, oui… c'est juste que… Cid a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._

\- Bah… c'est papa, quoi… commenta Carolina en haussant les épaules avec une moue désintéressée.

Face à la réaction de l'adolescente, ce fut au tour de la Cetra d'éclater de rire. Amusée, Carolina attendit patiemment que la fantôme veuille bien se calmer, puis lui lança avec un sourire enjoué et impatient :

\- Alors, ces matérias, tu m'expliques ?

 _\- Pas de problème, allons-y._

Après un petit quart d'heure d'explications, Carolina finit par comprendre comment se servir des matérias. Elle inséra donc la petite sphère grisée dans une de ses deux épées (celle qui avait les signes argentés, tant qu'à faire). Puis elle ferma les yeux et partit à la recherche de fantômes. Elle entendit soudain une voix près d'elle.

\- Alors, ça marche, ton truc ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, à peine surprise, et se contenta de répondre :

\- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, sache qu'il n'y a aucun fantôme qui se balade dans ton village. Papa, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Cid soupira (il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'habitue à cette appellation…), puis esquissa à son tour un sourire.

\- Qui a dit qu'ça m'inquiétait ? Allez, si t'as plus rien à foutre là, j'vais p'têtre te ramener au Septième Ciel, non ?

Carolina hocha la tête, tout en se forçant pour ne pas regarder sur sa droite. Elle savait que si elle jetait un coup d'œil à Aeris… eh bien elle serait repartie pour dix minutes de rigolade. Et Cid la prendrait encore une fois pour une tarée (pour changer…). La Cetra était bouche bée pour la deuxième fois de la journée… et commençait sérieusement à penser que le pilote blond n'avait peut-être plus toute sa tête, en réalité. Un sort de Confusion mal guéri, sans doute. Il devait en avoir des séquelles. Parce que lorsqu'elle l'avait côtoyé de son vivant… elle ne l'avait quasiment pas vu sourire. Jamais, même. On faisait vraiment des découvertes surprenantes, en revenant sur Gaïa… elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'y était pas redescendue plus tôt.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 8 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais occupée hier soir... ^^' En tout cas, merci de votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :-) Toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre, elles ne servent qu'à s'améliorer !

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 9 et je vous souhaite à tous un(e) excellent(e) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine ! :-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 7 :**_

 **Melior :** Heeuuu... ben justement, j'avais envie de changer un peu... *se cache*

 **Yasu :** Heu, techniquement, Jenifel et Cid étaient pas mariés ;-) Mais t'en fais pas, il est gentil, Chaos ^^

 **Alice :** Mais si je me souviens nounouille :-p Heu... tu as une vision étrange des fantômes, toi xD Des démons assoiffés de sang, carrément ? x')


	9. Chapitre 9

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 9**

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme d'habitude : une fois rentrée au Septième Ciel (et après avoir longuement remercié Cid d'avoir bien voulu l'accompagner, ce à quoi il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule indifférent), Carolina aida Tifa à préparer le repas, répondit évasivement aux questions des enfants en leur disant seulement qu'elle était partie faire un tour au Village Fusée, puis ils prirent leur repas tous ensemble et la jeune fille partit se coucher. Le lendemain matin eut comme un goût de déjà-vu : une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, Carolina quitta les lieux et partit trouver refuge dans l'Église des Taudis… après avoir empoché le traditionnel sandwich préparé par Tifa et s'être platement excusé auprès des deux enfants. Ceux-ci avaient simplement hoché la tête sans un mot, de la tristesse dans le regard. Ils n'avaient rien à dire. Ils comprenaient… même s'ils n'avaient pas tout compris, en fait. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais ils sentaient inconsciemment que c'était d'une importance capitale. Et puis, de toute façon, ils ne parviendraient pas à la retenir, alors à quoi bon essayer ?

Une fois de retour dans l'église et après une rapide discussion avec Aeris, Carolina s'aida du pouvoir de sa nouvelle matéria et tenta de retrouver d'autres fantômes. Elle en localisa bientôt un, qui se trouvait non loin du lieu où elles étaient. Accompagnée comme toujours de la Cetra, l'adolescente brune se rendit donc à l'endroit où était supposé être le fantôme… sauf qu'il n'y était pas, en fait. Mais alors pas du tout, même après une triple vérification et beaucoup de grognements énervés de la part de la jeune fille. Celle-ci « scanna » donc la ville une seconde fois et découvrit que ce pignouf d'esprit avait changé de place. Tout en soupirant, elle se remit donc en marche, songeant que ce petit jeu allait très vite l'énerver.

Après environ une heure et demie passée à tourner en rond dans Midgar, les deux filles finirent par trouver le fantôme. Carolina était déjà à bout de nerfs, et Aeris faisait de son mieux pour l'apaiser… ce qui ne fonctionnait guère. L'adolescente était donc prête à réduire ce foutu esprit en chair à saucisse. Parvenant dans une impasse (c'était fou ce qu'il y en avait, dans cette ville…), l'adolescente aperçut finalement cette saloperie de fantôme qui la faisait chier depuis le début de l'après-midi… Sauf qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Le revenant n'était pas seul dans la ruelle, comme Carolina s'y attendait. Il voletait au-dessus d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années. Celle-ci était recroquevillée sur elle-même et laissait de temps à autre laisser échapper de petits gémissements apeurés. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et semblait terrifiée, comme si la mort en personne se dressait face à elle. Ou bien comme si… ?

\- Elle peut pas le voir, quand même ?

 _\- Non. Seulement… il… « s'amuse » à lui faire peur. Carolina, si on ne fait rien, il va tenter de la contrôler !_ s'alarma Aeris.

\- Pas de problème, marmonna l'adolescente en fixant la forme grise qui voletait toujours au-dessus de l'enfant sans défense. Je te garantis que ça n'arrivera pas… Juste, retiens-le comme tu peux pendant que je dis à la gamine de se barrer, d'accord ?

 _\- Je vais faire ce que je peux,_ lui promis la Cetra.

\- Ok, alors à l'attaque.

L'adolescente s'approcha prudemment de la petite fille tremblante roulée en boule sur le sol froid et humide. Un simple coup d'œil rapide vers le fantôme lui suffit pour apprendre qu'elle se trouvait face à l'un des trois Incarnés, Yazoo. Avec ses longs cheveux argentés et son agilité féline, il était sans doute celui qui ressemblait le plus à Sephiroth… et qui, contrairement à son frère Loz le colosse, se trouvait toujours sous l'influence de Jénova, et ce même après sa mort. La Calamité avait vraiment dû avoir une emprise totale sur lui pour qu'il soit encore dépendant de sa volonté après son passage dans la Rivière de la Vie. Faisant confiance à la Cetra brune qui l'accompagnait, Carolina lui laissa le soin de s'occuper de Yazoo et reporta son attention sur la fillette. Celle-ci, sentant une présence, avait légèrement relevé la tête et observait la nouvelle venue, ses yeux noisette dissimulés derrière une longue frange de cheveux noirs.

\- Aidez-moi… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle apeuré. Il… je…

\- Va-t'en loin d'ici. Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance.

Lentement, luttant elle-même contre la présence invisible qui l'épuisait et la terrifiait, la fille se mit debout sur ses jambes vacillantes. Puis elle fixa longuement l'adolescente, le souffle court, sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa finalement et s'enfuit en courant sans un mot, essuyant de sa main sale les flots de larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux. Le fantôme de l'Incarné voulut suivre sa victime, mais Aeris et Carolina l'en empêchèrent d'un même mouvement. De la colère dans la voix, la seconde lui lança :

\- Laisse-la tranquille. Au lieu de la faire souffrir tu ferais mieux de virer Jénova de ton esprit… parce qu'elle a strictement rien à y foutre.

Visiblement à peine surpris, Yazoo se tourna vers la jeune fille et la transperça de son regard félin. Constatant que c'était effectivement à lui qu'il s'adressait, il eut un sourire et susurra :

 _\- Tiens tiens… une petite humaine qui vient me dire ce que je dois faire… ça faisait longtemps._

\- Oh, la ferme, Yazoo. Au fond, t'es un type bien, je le sais. Comme tes deux frangins. Faut juste que t'arrives à faire comprendre à Jénova qu'elle est pas la bienvenue chez toi, insista Carolina, les poings serrés.

 _\- Tu crois réellement que je vais faire ce que tu me dis ? Pauvre idiote,_ lâcha l'argenté avec mépris.

\- Alors tu es aussi idiot que moi, fit-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme.

 _\- Mère est comme nous !_ s'emporta le jeune homme. _Vous les humains, vous êtes si faibles… c'est notre Mère qui nous a donné sa force, et grâce à elle, nous aurions pu dominer ce monde !_

\- Dominer le monde, dominer le monde… Mère par ci, Mère par là… répéta l'adolescente d'un air totalement indifférent. Vous n'avez que ces mots-là à la bouche, vous trois ! Bon sang, mais arrête un peu d'écouter ce que te dit cette conna… !

 _\- Les humains nous ont fait souffrir,_ la coupa Yazoo, le regard étincelant de colère. _Et nous avons juré de nous venger._

\- Bah tu vas plus pouvoir venger grand monde, puisque t'es mort. Tu captes un peu la logique ? Alors je vais gentiment te renvoyer dans la Rivière de la Vie et tu vas arrêter d'enquiquiner les gens, ok ?

 _\- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! Je retrouverai Mère et je la ramènerai parmi nous, et alors un nouveau jour se lèvera sur Gaïa ! Mais pour ça…_

Il s'interrompit un instant, pensif, puis fixa Carolina d'un regard de prédateur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Un sourire mauvais naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

 _\- … j'aurais besoin d'un corps._

Et sans crier garde, il fonça vers Carolina et la traversa, pénétrant à l'intérieur de sa peau, de ses muscles, de ses organes, et entamant un combat invisible contre la jeune fille, qui ne se laisserait pas faire sans résister. Presque aussitôt, Aeris l'imita, et à un moment donné, ils furent trois à se battre avec acharnement dans le corps de l'adolescente : Carolina elle-même, qui luttait sauvagement pour conserver son libre-arbitre et la maîtrise de son corps Aeris, qui soutenait la jeune fille et tentait de rejeter le second fantôme hors de ce « réceptacle » et enfin Yazoo, qui combattait afin d'obtenir le contrôle de la jeune fille dans le but de repartir à la recherche de Jénova pour ensuite la faire revenir sur Gaïa, comme il venait de le dire. L'adolescente s'effondra à son tour par terre dans un cri muet, le corps entier parcouru de violentes convulsions, incapable de faire un geste tant que les fantômes seraient en elle. Cette impuissance totale la consternait, la frustrait et l'effrayait à la fois, car si Yazoo remportait la victoire… ce serait la fin de tout. Alors pour éviter cela, il lui fallait lutter et lutter encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement, même si elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Combattre… encore et toujours. Pourquoi tant de violence dans ce monde ? Pourquoi toujours tant de souffrance ?

Finalement, au terme d'une bataille acharnée, Carolina et Aeris parvinrent à repousser Yazoo en unissant leurs forces. Terriblement affaibli à cause de ce rude combat, le fantôme de l'Incarné fut brutalement repoussé hors du corps de l'adolescente et resta à flotter dans les airs sur le dos, presque à l'horizontale, les yeux mi-clos, à mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Aeris quitta à son tour le corps de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, toujours à terre et pouvant de nouveau bouger, à son grand soulagement, roula sur le ventre et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Yazoo sans même oser se relever. Était-il réellement affaibli à ce point-là ou bien attendait-il patiemment dans le but de lancer une nouvelle offensive ? Voyant que Carolina ne faisait pas mine de bouger, la Cetra lui lança d'un ton pressant :

 _\- Le combat l'a affaibli… il faut que tu le renvoies dans la Rivière de la Vie. Maintenant !_

Réagissant au quart de tour, l'adolescente brune tendit un bras vers le fantôme. Un rayon de lumière vert pâle s'échappa de sa paume et vint frapper Yazoo, le faisant disparaître peu à peu… Celui-ci rouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixant Carolina de ses pupilles félines.

 _\- Tu n'échapperas pas à Kadaj… Il réussira là où j'ai échoué ! Il ramènera Mère… et il me vengera. Tu mour…_

L'esprit disparut avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. La jeune fille, quant à elle, laissa lourdement reposer son bras et posa sa tête dessus, s'improvisant un oreiller. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette lutte acharnée contre l'argenté l'avait complètement… vidée de son énergie. Se retournant sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, elle contempla pensivement le bout de ciel bleu qu'elle pouvait apercevoir et lâcha à mi-voix, sans aucune trace de reproche dans sa voix :

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que les fantômes pouvaient nous contrôler.

 _\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps…_ s'excusa Aeris d'un ton désolé. _Mais… effectivement, lorsque l'esprit est suffisamment fort, ou que sa victime est trop faible… alors oui, dans ce cas-là, un fantôme peut contrôler un humain._

\- Génial… marmonna l'adolescente.

 _\- Mais… avec toi, c'est différent. Lorsque Yazoo a voulu te contrôler et que je t'ai aidée… je n'ai rien fait, en réalité._

\- Pas grave, c'est l'intention qui c…

 _\- Non, tu ne comprends pas._

La force avec laquelle Aeris l'avait interrompue intrigua Carolina, qui s'assit et lui lança un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme sourit et lui expliqua, les yeux brillants :

 _\- Je n'ai rien pu faire… car en réalité, quelque chose bloquait déjà Yazoo et l'empêchait de te contrôler. Et c'est toi qui es intervenue pour le rejeter hors de ton corps. Carolina, les fantômes ne peuvent pas te contrôler : grâce à ton don, tu es immunisée contre eux !_

\- Sans déc' ? Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Par contre, je suis complètement crevée, là…

 _\- C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas,_ la rassura Aeris. _Un peu de repos et ce sera vite oublié._

\- Donc… on rentre ? soupira Carolina, à qui cette idée ne plaisait pas beaucoup, étant donné qu'elle avait encore d'autres fantômes à retrouver.

 _\- Oui, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais… Marlène et Denzel seront contents._

L'adolescente brune lança un regard un tantinet déçu à la Cetra. Celle-ci lui fit un de ces petits sourires dont elle avait le secret, doux et réconfortant. L'encourageant d'un signe de tête à se relever, la jeune femme lui tourna ensuite le dos et s'éloigna vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, elle devenait de plus en plus pâle, puis finit par disparaître. Mais même si elle était désormais invisible, elle était toujours présente aux côtés de la jeune fille.

 _\- Allez ma grande, relève-toi,_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ma grande » ? La dernière personne qui l'avait appelée comme ça était sa mère… Laissant échapper un sourire, l'adolescente hocha la tête, puis se remit debout. Elle avait un peu la tête qui tournait et les jambes qui tremblaient, mais… ça pouvait aller, elle était encore capable de se déplacer. Lentement, sentant auprès d'elle la présence rassurante d'Aeris, elle se mit en route vers le Septième Ciel… tout en se demandant avec ironie dans combien de temps elle serait de retour là-bas.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 9 de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 10 et vous souhaite un(e) très bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine !

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 8 :_**

 **Yasu :** Mal se finir ? Hrmm... tu verras ^^ Ça dépend pour qui... ;-)

 **Melior :** Ben oui, faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à pouvoir voir les fantômes, aussi... Non ? O:-)


	10. Chapitre 10

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 10**

Il fallut à Carolina quarante minutes pour retourner au bar de Tifa… au lieu des vingt habituelles. La preuve qu'elle était vraiment patraque. Il lui était impossible de marcher plus vite et elle avait l'impression de s'être transformée en tortue… si ces animaux existaient sur Gaïa. Dans les rues, en la voyant marcher si lentement et presque en s'appuyant sur les murs pour ne pas tomber, de nombreux passants l'avaient regardé avec inquiétude, ou méfiance. Certains avaient même préféré s'écarter en passant à côté d'elle. Mais aucun ne s'était proposé pour l'aider ou pour appeler les secours. Après les terribles drames qui s'étaient abattus sur la Planète, il y avait de nombreux orphelins qui hantaient les rues de Midgar… et chacun préférait prendre soin des siens que d'aider des enfants esseulés. Cet égoïsme énervait toujours autant Tifa, et au Septième Ciel, lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle se démenait pour venir en aide à tous ces trop jeunes enfants que la vie avait décidé de persécuter, sans qu'ils ne leur aient rien demandé. Mais les orphelins se faisaient plus rares, en ce moment. Les géostigmates en avaient tué beaucoup… encore une fois, tout était de la faute de Jénova. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette Calamité existe ?

Complètement crevée, l'adolescente pénétra dans le bar et retrouva Tifa… à la cuisine, pour changer. Elle passait sa vie dans cette pièce ou quoi ? Bref, sans un mot, la jeune fille s'effondra littéralement sur une chaise et cala sa tête entre ses avant-bras, qu'elle avait repliés sur la table. Laissant juste dépasser le bout de son nez entre les mèches dorées qui lui retombaient devant les yeux, Carolina vit la barmaid se retourner et l'observer avec inquiétude, surprise de la voir revenir si vite (façon de parler…) et en si piteux état. Il n'était que treize heures et des poussières… la veille, elle était revenue bien plus tard que ça. Que s'était-t-il passé ? Quelque chose de grave lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi était-elle aussi exténuée ?

\- Carolina ? Ça va ?

\- Gnhm, répondit seulement l'ado dans un marmonnement totalement incompréhensible.

Tifa prit à son tour une chaise et vint s'installer près de la jeune fille. Elle posa une main sur son bras et demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Carolina. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

La fille de Cid resta silencieuse un long moment, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées. Puis finit par abdiquer et lâcha dans un souffle :

\- Yazoo. Je… j'ai réussi à le renvoyer, mais… j'en peux plus…

Elle soupira. Volontairement, elle n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire de possession à Tifa. Inutile de l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Rouvrant ses yeux bleu océan et tournant lentement la tête vers la barmaid, Carolina lui adressa un frêle sourire.

\- Ça va, je t'assure… je suis juste crevée.

L'amie d'enfance de Cloud laissa à son tour échapper un sourire. Hésitante, elle finit par caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille du bout des doigts et murmura :

\- J'avais remarqué. Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ?

\- Hm ?

\- Un bon bain bien chaud. Ça te dit ?

\- Mh… pourquoi pas.

\- Alors dans ce cas je file te préparer ça. Tu pourras monter les escaliers toute seule ? s'inquiéta néanmoins la barmaid avant de quitter la cuisine.

\- Moui, t'en fais pas…

Il fallut tout de même une dizaine de minutes à Carolina pour monter une à une les seize marches de l'escalier… mais Tifa, occupée à faire couler l'eau dans la salle de bains, n'avait rien remarqué, et c'était tant mieux. La jeune fille n'avait pas aperçu Aeris depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans le Septième Ciel et se doutait qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant le soir. Elle rejoignit donc la barmaid dans la salle de bains. Celle-ci se retourna vers elle, désignant plusieurs endroits de la pièce au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait :

\- Bon, de toute façon tu connais… gel douche et shampooing, dans ce placard, les serviettes sont là, ça n'a pas changé de place… ça ira ?

\- Pas de souci… Je suis pas agonisante, non plus ! plaisanta-t-elle. Par contre, je risque fortement de m'endormir…

\- Du moment que tu ne te noies pas, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Allez, à tout à l'heure.

\- Salut !

Une fois Tifa partie, l'adolescente se déshabilla, attrapa au hasard un gel douche qu'elle posa sur le rebord de la baignoire et partit dans l'eau. Elle s'amusa à rester sous l'eau et à faire des bulles de savon… puis se fit un shampooing avec le gel douche. Oui, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris de shampooing dans le placard et qu'elle avait trop la flemme de sortir de l'eau. Au final, elle ne s'endormit pas dans son bain, mais y passa du temps… beaucoup de temps. Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bain… il était dix-sept heures. Eh oui, elle avait passé plus de deux heures à se prélasser dans la baignoire… comme l'ado qu'elle était. Généralement, ce n'était pas son style de passer des heures dans cette pièce, mais là… elle était complètement crevée, alors elle s'en fichait. Voilà. Elle avait besoin de décompresser un peu.

Carolina passa le reste de sa journée à papoter avec Marlène et Denzel. Les deux enfants s'étaient inquiétés en voyant leur amie dans cet état, mais elle s'était empressée de les rassurer. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout, elle allait très bien, ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Elle était juste un peu fatiguée. Peu convaincus, ils restèrent auprès d'elle toute la fin d'après-midi, et le soir, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et mirent la table tous les trois. Ils commencèrent à manger avec Tifa et furent rejoints en cours de route par Cloud, qui rentrait un peu plus tard que prévu. La barmaid ronchonna, mais juste pour l'embêter. Jamais elle ne se fâchait sérieusement avec son ami d'enfance, pour qui elle avait toujours eu un faible. Elle se contentait juste de lui remonter les bretelles… de temps en temps.

\- Tiens, on dirait bien qu'il y en a une qui est aussi crevée que moi, plaisanta-t-il avec un frêle sourire en s'asseyant à table.

\- Ah, parce que toi aussi, t'es complètement mort… ? fut la seule réponse de l'adolescente, qui piquait du nez vers son assiette.

\- Je dors mal, en ce moment… fut également la seule réponse de l'ex-SOLDAT, fuyant le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Tifa.

Celle-ci soupira et continua à manger en silence. Heureusement que Denzel et Marlène étaient là et discutaillaient joyeusement entre eux, même la bouche pleine… sinon ce serait un lourd silence qui se serait abattu à cet instant sur la tablée.

Après avoir avalé juste un pauvre fruit en guise de dessert, Carolina s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre. Elle avait réussi à tenir jusque là, mais elle sentait que le moment où elle s'endormirait s'approchait à grands pas… et même si elle appréciait beaucoup Cloud, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de s'endormir sur la table et qu'il soit obligé de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Vincent s'en était déjà occupé lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée inconsciente, lors de son arrivée dans ce monde-ci… alors le mercenaire blond n'allait pas s'y mettre, lui aussi ! Adressant un rapide salut à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, la jeune fille brune monta donc l'escalier… toujours aussi lentement… et se retrouva finalement dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama, se glissa sous sa couette… et son portable, qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de nuit, vibra. Maudissant le débile profond qui venait de lui envoyer un message, l'adolescente se résigna à répondre. Tendant le bras au travers du lit, elle tâtonna pendent quelques instants, puis se saisit de l'appareil et l'alluma. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, une lueur blanche éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle lisait le message qui venait de lui être envoyé par…

 **Reno :** _ **T où ?**_

Rahlàlà. À peine avait-elle disparue deux pauvres petites journées que le rouquin se demandait où elle était passée.

 **Carolina :** _ **Dans ma chambre, t'inquiète. ;-)**_

 **Reno :** _ **Euh… j'ai regardé partout, et même sous le lit, mais je t'assure que t'y es pas…**_

Bon, ok, il avait eu accès à sa chambre… qui lui avait dit d'entrer, à cet espèce de roux ? Et… personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Rufus ? Tseng ? Bon, elle-même n'avait pas pris la peine de le lui dire lorsqu'elle s'était barrée, mais elle pensait qu'on l'aurait mis au courant…

 **Carolina :** _ **Ma chambre au 7**_ _ **ème**_ _ **Ciel, idiot.**_

 **Reno :** _ **Mais… kess tu fous là-bas ? o_o**_

Alors que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à lui répondre, son portable qu'elle tenait entre ses mains sonna. Elle décrocha immédiatement sans même regarder qui l'appelait. De toute façon, elle en avait déjà une petite idée…

\- Bon, tu m'explique ce que tu fous au bar de Tifa ?

\- Euh, ce serait long à rac…

\- J'ai tout mon temps, la coupa le Turk d'une voix où l'on pouvait distinguer son amertume. Alors vas-y, raconte-moi pourquoi tu t'es barrée de la Shinra…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Carolina réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à ces longues explications dont elle avait horreur. Silence que Reno brisa en murmurant d'un air de reproche :

\- … sans même me le dire…

Houlà. Oui, non mais là, elle avait clairement perçu de la tristesse dans sa voix. Il était… triste qu'elle soit partie sans le prévenir ? Sérieusement ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible venant de lui.

\- Excuse-moi… murmura-t-elle à son tour, chamboulée par ce dont elle venait de se rendre compte. Mais… je pensais à autre chose, et…

\- Hm. Explique…

\- Ok, alors voilà…

Et, d'une traite, la jeune fille raconta au rouquin tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout… sauf Chaos, encore une fois. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à partager ce secret avec une autre personne que Vincent. Mais concernant les fantômes, oui, elle raconta tout à Reno. Et il lui en fut reconnaissant. C'était une histoire à dormir debout, tout ça… et pourtant, il la croyait.

\- Ok… donc t'as déjà choppé Loz et Yaz, c'est ça ?

 _-_ Exactement.

\- Les plus importants, après, ce seraient Kad et Seph. Après pour le chiot… y'a pas urgence.

\- C'est-ce que je me disais aussi… écoute, je verrai comment je peux me débrouiller. Je vais me focaliser sur Kadaj et Sephiroth, pour commenceeerrr…

Carolina bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Reno laissa échapper un rire, puis lâcha :

\- Bon, t'as l'air complètement crevée…

\- Je SUIS complètement crevée, pignouf. J'ai cavalé toute la journée derrière des putains de fantômes, je te rappelle.

\- Je vais te laisser, du coup. Tu me rappelles quand t'as cinq minutes pour me dire comment ça marche, ok ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- D'acc, j'essaierai de penser à toi… mais je te promets rien !

\- Allez, à plus, Caro. Et… bon courage.

\- Merci, Reno. Salut.

 _-_ Fais gaffe.

\- T'inquiète, je gère.

L'adolescente brune raccroche, reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit et se rallongea sur son matelas. Reno s'inquiétait pour rien. Les fantômes ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais quand même, le rouquin qui s'inquiétait… pour elle… c'était… bizarre. Mais… pas déplaisant. Et pas si étonnant que ça, en y réfléchissant bien… il était sans doute l'une des personnes avec lesquelles elle s'entendait le mieux sur Gaïa. Ils avaient tous les deux le même caractère. Il était d'ailleurs celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami… alors son inquiétude était naturelle. Il s'inquiétait pour son amie. Et Carolina réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que… même si elle n'avait quitté la Tour Shinra (et les Turks, par la même occasion) que deux ou trois jours auparavant, il lui manquait un peu quand même, cet espèce de roux.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10 de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :-)

Je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 11 ! Bisous tout le monde !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 9 :**_

 **Melior :** Oui, Aeris essaye de s'occuper de Caro comme elle le peut, même si elle sait que parfois l'ado peut être difficile à gérer... ^^

 **Yasu :** ... Rassure-toi, Caro va bientôt recevoir le soutien de quelqu'un d'autre... Bon, pas Angeal, mais je penses que tu devrais apprécier quand même ;-)


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain matin… se passa quasiment comme d'habitude, pour changer. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner avec les enfants et être passée dans la salle de bain, Carolina partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle inspira à fond, puis ferma les yeux et partit à la recherche des fantômes, se focalisant toujours sur Kadaj ou Sephiroth. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle annonça finalement à mi-voix :

\- Y'a plus de fantômes à Midgar… ou alors il se cache bien, l'enfoiré. C'est possible, ça ?

 _\- Normalement non,_ la rassura Aeris.

\- Ok… ah, attends cinq secondes…

La jeune fille redevint silencieuse, fronçant les sourcils. Après quelques minutes de concentration, elle finit par murmurer d'un ton à la fois hésitant et surpris :

\- Y'en a un… à… Nibelheim… ?

 _\- Si tu le dis… par contre, même si la matéria de Jenifel accroît tes pouvoirs, c'est tout de même étonnant que tu arrives à « scanner » la Planète aussi loin…_

L'adolescente rouvrit les paupières et hocha la tête. Ses yeux bleu océan brillaient d'une lueur étonnante que la Cetra ne lui connaissait pas et qui l'inquiéta. D'une voix pâteuse, Carolina confirma :

\- Oui, c'est… bizarre…allez, à plus tard.

Elle bascula vers l'arrière, se retrouvant allongée sur le dos, et se bénit d'avoir eu l'idée de s'installer sur son lit. Parce que si elle s'était assise par terre… ben ça aurait fait mal, quoi.

 _\- Carolina ? Ça va ?_

Elle entendit à peine la voix de la jeune femme brune. Refermant les yeux, elle s'endormit. Oui, elle arrivait à « scanner » à peu près tout la Planète… mais cette action la vidait totalement de son énergie. Et la faisait dormir, donc, alors qu'il était à peine neuf heures et demie du matin. Génial...

Aeris esquissa un sourire amusé. D'accord… alors effectivement, Carolina pouvait discerner la présence de fantômes sur Gaïa toute entière, mais à quel prix ! Elle ne devrait pas faire ça trop souvent… et surtout, n'effectuer cette action que lorsqu'elle se trouverait au Septième Ciel ou dans un lieu où elle serait totalement en sécurité. Parce que si elle s'endormait ou s'évanouissait n'importe où… eh bien ça n'allait tout simplement pas le faire. Mais la Cetra avait confiance. Elle savait que l'adolescente ne serait pas idiote au point de rechercher un fantôme en pleine rue, par exemple. Mais elle veillait sur Carolina. Et tant qu'elle ne serait pas de retour au cœur de la Rivière de la Vie, elle s'assurerait que l'adolescente ne commette rien de... stupide. Ce qui pouvait quand même arriver, surtout si elle tenait de son père.

Alors comme ça elles allaient devoir aller à Nibelheim… soit. Ce lieu ne lui rappelait pas forcément de bons souvenirs, mais... elle n'aurait pas le choix. Nul ne savait de quoi les fantômes de Sephiroth et de Kadaj étaient capables. Surtout si Jénova les contrôlait toujours, comme ça avait été le cas avec Yazoo. Elle était obligée d'y aller. Pour aider Carolina. Et pour la sécurité de Gaïa toute entière.

OOOOO

Lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit ses yeux bleus, sa première pensée fut pour le fantôme qui se trouvait là-bas, à Nibelheim. Lorsqu'elle avait perdue connaissance, exténuée, elle ne connaissait pas son identité. Mais désormais, elle savait.

\- Sephiroth ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement sur son matelas, faisait sursauter la fantôme qui s'y était assise en attendant son réveil.

 _\- Sephiroth ?_ répéta la Cetra.

\- Je... Ben… quoi ?

Carolina observa autour d'elle, indécise, comme si elle s'attendait à voir le fantôme de l'argenté. Elle ne semblait pas méfiante ou paniquée, juste… surprise de ne pas le trouver auprès d'elle. Finalement, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Aeris, elle prit quelques secondes pour se réveiller totalement, étouffant un bâillement, puis se frotta les yeux et expliqua ensuite :

\- C'est lui. À Nibelheim... c'est lui qui s'y trouve.

 _\- Comment le sais-tu ?_

\- Je... j'en sais rien, en fait, avoua l'adolescente en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns aux mèches blond foncé. Je peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Mais… je le sens. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

 _\- Bon, je suppose donc qu'il va falloir qu'on aille se balader à Nibelheim cet après-midi, hm ?_ fit Aeris avec un petit sourire, attendant la réaction de la jeune fille.

\- Cet ap... oh merde, mais combien de temps j'ai dormi ?! réalisa enfin Carolina. Il est quelle heure ?

 _\- Eh bien... l'heure à laquelle tu viens de te réveiller._

\- Mais, Aeris !

La fantôme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé face à la réaction à la fois affolée et grincheuse de l'ado qui lui rappelait... Zack. Secouant la tête en songeant que lui aussi devait se trouver quelque part sur Gaïa, elle reprit soudainement son sérieux et répondit enfin à la jeune fille, qui sautillait d'impatience sur son lit.

 _\- Midi et quart._

\- QUOI !? Tu déconnes ?

Des bruits se firent soudainement entendre derrière sa porte de chambre. La jeune femme disparut, laissant Carolina seule dans sa chambre. Une timide voix enfantine, celle de Marlène, s'éleva dans le couloir.

\- Caro ? C'est l'heure de manger... ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle dort ? fit la voix de Denzel.

\- Tifa va pas vouloir qu'on la réveille... regretta à voix basse la fille de Barret.

\- On jette un œil ?

La fillette jeta un regard dubitatif à son meilleur ami, qui haussa les épaules et insista, l'air de rien :

\- Ça lui ressemble pas de dormir aussi tard.

\- Mouais… t'as pas tort, reconnut la fillette, à moitié convaincue.

\- Allez, Marlène… Juste un coup d'œil, et on la laisse tranquille...

Il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à voix haute, à personne, mais il s'inquiétait. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Carolina de rester au lit jusqu'à midi. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. C'était très bizarre. Inquiétant. Et en plus, il savait que Marlène aussi se faisait du souci. Et peut-être bien que Tifa aussi. Bref, tout le monde ressentait une pointe d'inquiétude pour l'adolescente qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie après s'être enfermée dans sa chambre à neuf heures du matin. Sa meilleure amie n'ayant malgré tout pas l'air bien convaincue, il s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement, les faisant sursauter violemment.

\- AAAHHH ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

\- C'est pas bien de vouloir espionner sa « grande sœur » ... commenta la jeune fille brune avec nonchalance, appuyée dans l'encadrement le la porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Carolina !

Les deux enfants se jetèrent aussitôt sur elle, l'une à gauche, le second à droite, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité. En souriant, elle les réceptionna dans ses bras et essaya de respirer un coup... il lui semblait que les deux petits la serraient plus fort que d'habitude. Était-ce à cause du « grande sœur » ? Quand même pas... Si ? Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'ils se considéraient désormais, tous les trois. Pour elle, Marlène et Denzel étaient sa petite sœur et son petit frère. La sœur et le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eus... Et elle savait que pour eux, elle était leur grande sœur. Celle qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue non plus. Elle les interrogea, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

\- Me dites pas que vous vous êtes inquiétés ?

\- Si... avouèrent-ils dans un murmure.

\- Pff, même plus moyen de faire une grasse matinée tranquille... voilà qu'il faut que deux petits monstres rappliquent dès que je repars me coucher ! Non mais je vous jure...

Le ton désespéré de Carolina et le fait qu'elle dise ça en leur ébouriffant malicieusement les cheveux eut le pouvoir de faire rire les enfants, si inquiets il y avait encore une vingtaine de secondes. Ils étaient à présents rassurée, et ça, c'était le plus important pour l'adolescente. Elle esquissa d'ailleurs un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle serrait à nouveau les deux petits schtroumpfs contre son cœur. S'inquiéter alors qu'elle était simplement en train de roupiller ! Non mais fallait la trouver, celle-là, quand même...

\- Bon, tu disais quoi, déjà ? À table ?

\- Euuhhh, oui, c'était ça, confirma la fillette.

\- Ok, ben allons-y, alors. On va pas inquiéter Tifa... rajouta-t-elle en souriant à nouveau.

\- Ouais !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et dévalèrent tous les trois les escaliers en hurlant :

\- À TAAABLE !

C'était à qui crierait le plus fort. Comme ils le faisaient chaque jour... enfin chaque soir, plutôt, étant donné que l'adolescente n'était présente avec eux le midi que très rarement, en ce moment. Marlène sourit tandis qu'il s'attablait : ça allait changer un peu ! Et en échangeant un regard avec son meilleur ami, elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait aussi. Ce qui était exceptionnel, car elle savait bien que Denzel souriait rarement, à vrai dire. Un peu comme Cloud… Carolina savait faire sourire le jeune garçon. Et ça c'était un véritable trésor, un pouvoir incroyable que peu de gens sur Gaïa pouvaient se vanter de posséder.

Après avoir aidé Tifa à débarrasser les couverts, faire la vaisselle et ranger les affaires (et l'avoir également rassuré sur son état, car elle aussi s'inquiétait... un peu), Carolina prévint les deux enfants que malgré sa sieste matinale, la journée n'allait pas changer pour autant : oui, elle partirait en expédition cet après-midi, une fois de plus. Bien évidemment un peu déçus mais néanmoins toujours autant compréhensifs, Marlène et Denzel lui firent des bisous, lui souhaitèrent bon courage et lui dirent de faire attention, puis partirent jouer. Chacun de son côté, pour une fois. Quant à la jeune fille, après les avoir observé retourner dans leurs chambres respectives en souriant, elle sortit son portable et partit chercher dans le répertoire un numéro qu'elle connaissait désormais quasiment par cœur à force de le composer encore et encore. Elle appela et il décrocha presque immédiatement.

\- Saut, c'est Caro. Euh, j'aurais besoin d'aller faire un tour à Nibelheim... tu pourrais m'y emmener, s'te plaît ?

\- Ok, j'arrive.

\- Cool, merci. C'est sympa. À tout de suite !

L'adolescente raccrocha, s'équipa de ses épées, puis passa dans la cuisine prévenir Tifa qu'elle partait et se rendit ensuite hors de Midgar, à l'endroit habituel, où elle attendit tranquillement que son père se décide enfin à arriver. Pour une fois, il était un peu en retard, mais ça ne la dérangea pas. Elle n'était pas spécialement pressée, de toute manière. Tout en attaquant deux ou trois monstres qui avaient eu le malheur de pointer le bout de leur nez/museau/bec/tentacule/etc. à cet instant, Carolina se fit mentalement remarquer qu'en fait... elle était plus... stressée. Connaissant le jeu vidéo quasiment par cœur, elle savait bien ce qu'il s'était passé à Nibelheim. Et... elle savait que cette époque était révolue. Que malgré tout, le petit village avait réussi à renaître de ses cendres et était désormais plus ou moins... normal. Enfin, à peu près. Euh, ouais, en gros elle en savait trop rien, finalement… Bref. Après tout, elle verrait bien ce que ça donnerait quand elle arriverait là-bas. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir… elle craignait ses réactions à elle, pour tout dire. Et elle avait peur que son don avec les fantômes ne réveille à nouveau des souvenirs douloureux. Pas chez elle, non. Ni chez les habitants de ce village qu'on pourrait croire maudit par la Déesse. Mais... des souvenirs douloureux pour Aeris. À cause de Zack. Et... surtout pour celui qu'elles recherchaient. Sephiroth. En espérant que celui-ci ne soit plus contrôlé par Jénova…

Un grondement caractéristique qu'elle connaissait désormais très bien la tira de ses pensées, et elle eut juste le temps de lever les yeux pour voir la coque métallique du Hautvent la survoler et atterrir un peu plus loin. Achevant la dernière bestiole qui s'en était prise à elle, la jeune fille rengaina ses deux épées et se dirigea tranquillement vers le vaisseau de Cid, à bord duquel elle monta quelques instants plus tard. Retrouvant sans grande surprise son père dans la salle des commandes, elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui tandis qu'il faisait redémarrer le Hautvent, l'envoyant naviguer dans les cieux.

\- Alors, c'est pour quoi, c'te fois ? finit par marmonner le pilote blond en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille. Tes histoires de fantômes, encore ?

\- Ouais.

Après un instant d'hésitation, l'adolescente finit par hausser les épaules et entreprit donc d'expliquer à Cid ce qu'elle savait... c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, pour être franche. Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien... et puis ça allait faire passer le temps, jusqu'au village natal de Cloud et de Tifa. Alors elle allait pas se plaindre, hein.

* * *

Et voilà (enfin) le chapitre 11 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Bon, excusez-moi de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais... j'étais malade... ^^' Enfin, pour me faire pardonner (et aussi parce que Noël approche :-p), je vais publier deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu : un DEUXIÈME chapitre à lire ! Avouez que vous êtes contents ! ;-)

Merci de votre lecture et encore désolée d'avoir manquée à l'appel vendredi dernier ^^'

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 10 :**_

 **Melior :** Tu m'étonnes, Elena doit être en train de danser la samba à la Tour Shinra tout en priant très très fort pour qu'il arrive un "accident" à Carolina... ;-)

 **Yasu :** Oui, il en reste un qui sera extrêmement agaçant, je te laisse deviner lequel ;-)

 **Alice :** Toute seule... bah elle a Aeris avec elle, et puis un nouvel allié ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez... ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 12**

Après environ une heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la région de Nibel. Cid se posa aux abords de Nibelheim puis se tourna aussitôt vers sa fille à peine les moteurs éteints.

\- J'viens avec toi, lâcha-t-il.

 _Aïe. C'était pas vraiment prévu au programme, ça._

\- Euh... non merci, refusa gentiment l'adolescente.

\- Et pourquoi ça, j'te prie ? J'suis ton père !

 _Arrête de copier « Star Wars »…_ se moqua mentalement Carolina.

\- Euh, ouais, c'est vrai, admit-elle.

\- Alors je viens.

\- Non.

La jeune fille brune se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Son père et elle étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, et si ça continuait comme ça, ils y seraient encore dans trois heures. Ça allait finir en dispute. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle savait qu'il voulait simplement la protéger en agissant ainsi… mais elle était grande. Elle était une Turk… enfin, une ex-Turk, pour le moment. Elle était capable de se débrouiller seule, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Surtout qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face au fantôme de Sephiroth, contrairement à elle.

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et un peu hésitante, je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi...

\- N'importe quoi, grommela aussitôt le pilote blond, même si le regard étrange qu'il venait de lui lancer disait tout le contraire.

\- Mais oui bien sûr... fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je disais donc, je sais bien que tu voudrais me protéger... mais faut être réaliste, papa (il lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora). Face à Sephiroth, si Jénova le contrôle toujours, je serais en danger, c'est vrai. Mais... tu pourras rien faire pour moi. Tu pourras rien faire contre lui. Tu le verras pas, tu ne sauras pas où il est, tu ne pourras ni le blesser ni le tuer.

 _Merde... elle a pas tort, sur ce coup-là. Rah, j'déteste quand cette gamine a raison._

\- Mais lui pourra te contrôler, poursuivit la jeune fille, la gorge serrée. Si tu viens, tu seras bien plus en danger que moi, papa.

 _J'avais pas vu ça comme ça._

\- Et puis... Aeris est toujours avec moi. Tu vas encore râler quand je parlerai avec elle parce que ça fait bizarre de m'entendre parler toute seule. Pas vrai ?

 _Pff... Ok, Caro, tu m'as eu pour ce coup-ci. Mais tu perds rien pour attendre, j'te l'garantis._

\- Ouais, d'accord, t'as gagné. J'vais rester là, abdiqua Cid en croisant les bras d'un air à la fois résigné, exaspéré et énervé. Mais tu fais gaffe, ok ? J'veux pas te retrouver en petits morceaux ou avec un bras en moins.

\- Euh, ça, ça dépend... Barret est dans le coin ? demanda l'adolescente avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Alors y'a aucun risque : je reviendrai entière. Ou je reviendrai pas, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure afin qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à le quitter, mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la pièce, elle entendit la voix de son père dans son dos.

\- Eh, Caro... T'as vraiment intérêt à faire gaffe, ok ?

\- T'inquiète, le rassura-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire, ça ira. À tout à l'heure !

\- Ouais, salut...

Le pilote se leva de son siège, quelques minutes après que sa tête de mule de fille soit partie, s'alluma une cigarette, puis décida d'aller lui aussi se balader dans la région de Nibel. Histoire de voir si y'avait pas deux ou trois monstres à buter, dans le coin. Oui, ok, il s'inquiétait un peu pour Carolina. Parce qu'avec ce connard de Sephiroth, bah... on savait jamais. Déjà qu'on l'avait cru viré de Gaïa pour de bon et qu'il avait rappliqué grâce à Kadaj... Non, décidément, pour une fois, le blond ne se sentait vraiment pas rassuré. Mais il faisait confiance à sa fille et à Aeris. Elles arriveraient à virer ce pignouf aux cheveux argentés et à le renvoyer dans la Rivière de la Vie, avec un bon coup de pied au cul s'il le fallait. Il avait assez emmerdé le monde comme ça, il allait pas s'y remettre ! Cloud puis Vincent avaient eu beau lui expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien et que tout était de la faute de Jénova, Cid restait quand même dubitatif. Au fond, il restait quand même persuadé que quelque part, Sephy était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Et que s'il voulait vraiment y mettre un terme, il aurait quand même pu se rebeller plus tôt contre maman Jénova. Non mais…

OOOOO

Après avoir discuté un peu avec Aeris, qui était réapparue lorsqu'elle était descendue du Hautvent, Carolina pénétra enfin dans le village de Nibelheim. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle (re)découvrait un lieu à Gaïa, elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, tentant de se remémorer les décors du jeu vidéo et appréciant les nombreuses différences qu'elle pouvait déceler entre le jeu et le réel. Nibelheim s'était certes relevée de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues, mais elle restait malgré tout une ville fantôme, marquée à jamais par les tragédies qui s'y étaient produites quelques années auparavant. La ville avait été reconstruite et paraissait désormais flambante neuve, mais… elle était déserte. Les habitants étaient pour la plupart enfermés chez eux, ou à l'auberge. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Le manoir Shinra, toujours laissé à l'abandon, visiblement, se dressait au bout d'un chemin. Un sentier partant vers la gauche permettait de rejoindre le mont Nibel. Mont Nibel où Carolina espérait bien ne jamais mettre les pieds, notamment à cause du réacteur Mako qui s'y trouvait... Après avoir longuement observé les alentours, sans même chercher à activer son don, l'adolescente brune aux mèches dorées échangea un regard avec la jeune femme brune qui voletait à ses côtés.

\- Le manoir Shinra ?

 _\- Exactement ce que j'allais te proposer,_ confirma Aeris à mi-voix.

La Cetra éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Elle aussi… craignait ce village fantôme et tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il renfermait, et qui menaçaient de ressurgir à tout moment.

\- Ok, alors c'est parti.

La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait à l'autre bout du village. Avec un sourire, elle se rappela cette fois où elle avait passé une heure entière à chercher à percer le mystère de ce fichu coffre-fort... Ces fichus petits papiers à trouver, et ce code de merde à reconstituer… tout ça pour recevoir une matéria d'invocation. Pff. Elle avait passé au moins quarante minutes à tourner en rond dans le bâtiment, avait failli tout arrêter en débranchant la console, puis s'était mise à hurler que ce jeu était pourri et qu'elle ne comprenait rien et que c'était trop nul et que tous ces putains de monstres la faisaient chi... Bref. C'est alors que sa mère avait volé à sa rescousse, lui avait tout expliqué et hop, en cinq secondes, lui avait déverrouillé ce fichu coffre. Jenifel était trop forte. En y repensant, l'adolescente songea que… peut-être sa mère s'était-elle trouvée un jour dans le manoir Shinra. Peut-être s'était-elle tenue devant ce coffre. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé avant Cloud et toute la bande le moyen d'ouvrir ce coffre-fort… Peut-être même était-ce elle qui avait placé là cette matéria, qui savait ? Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas au sujet de sa mère… et qu'elle ne connaîtrait sûrement jamais. À moins que la Shinra ait planquée dans un coin quelques dossiers sur elle ? Il y avait parfois tant de magouilles dans cette société complexe… Il faudrait qu'elle aille demander à Rufus.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient du manoir, Carolina se demanda si elle serait vraiment obligée d'y pénétrer... parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Mais alors pas du tout. Avant d'y entrer, avant même de s'en approcher de trop près, elle utilisa donc son don, juste pour être sûre. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien d'y aller si le fantôme de Sephiroth ne s'y trouvait pas... s'arrêtant sur le côté du chemin, l'adolescente ferma donc brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en marmonnant :

\- Et merde.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il ?_ s'enquit Aeris, qui sentait que les nouvelles à venir n'étaient pas des meilleures, loin de là.

\- Il y a que Seph est pas là-dedans.

 _\- Alors dans ce cas, où... ?_

\- Là-haut, lui apprit Carolina en désignant le mont Nibel d'un signe de tête, l'air maussade.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard.

 _\- Là ou je pense ?_ murmura la fantôme, qui elle non plus n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller explorer cet endroit.

\- Si tu penses au réacteur Mako... alors la réponse est oui, marmonna-t-elle en partant vers le sentier de gauche.

 _\- Flûte,_ fut la seule réaction de la Cetra, qui soupira, puis suivit la jeune fille.

OOOOO

Après une ascension parsemée de monstres en tous genres (vite réduits en charpie par une Carolina survoltée), les deux amies s'arrêtèrent finalement, presque au sommet du mont Nibel... et face à l'escalier menant à l'intérieur du réacteur Mako.

 _\- Il est vraiment là... ?_

\- Eh oui, malheureusement pour nous, confirma Carolina dans un soupir après une énième vérification. Alors allons-y...

La Cetra hocha la tête et suivit l'adolescente. Celle-ci s'engagea dans l'escalier menant vers l'intérieur du réacteur. La porte avait disparue, elle put donc entrer directement dans le bâtiment. Ignorant la lueur rouge de la pièce qui la faisait frissonner, elle jeta à peine un regard aux espèces d'énormes œufs en fer et avança directement vers l'escalier suivant. Elle tressaillit quand au lieu de poser sa main sur la rambarde de fer, ses doigts frôlèrent les machines étranges. Une peur viscérale lui tordait les entrailles. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Son instinct qu'elle n'écoutait pas lui hurlait de s'enfuir en vitesse, le plus loin possible de ce lieu. Tous ces monstres… ces abominations enfermées là… pourvu que jamais elles ne quittent leur prison de métal. Sinon… Gaïa serait mal barrée. Très mal barrée. Et Cloud le héros devrait reprendre du service, bien malgré lui, comme toujours dès qu'il était question de sauver la Planète…

 _Oui, mais peut-être que je serais de la partie, cette fois,_ songea Carolina avec amusement et espoir, malgré la sourde terreur qu'elle ressentait. _Peut-être que mon destin sur Terre était de finir dans un nouveau jeu vidéo…_

Après l'escalier rapidement franchi, elles changèrent de salle... et de couleur. Après avoir traversé un couloir métallique dont les portes de séparation avaient elles aussi mystérieusement disparues, la jeune fille et la fantôme débarquèrent dans une salle éclairé de bleu, assez différente de la pièce précédente et de son éclairage sanglant. Éclairage dont Carolina n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner l'origine, d'ailleurs, ce qui était tout aussi intriguant. Et inquiétant. Elle avança, Aeris à ses côtés, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elles le virent. Habillé entièrement de noir, comme les Incarnés, et de longs cheveux d'une étonnante mais magnifique couleur argentée lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Il ne les avait pas vues venir, faisant face à une sorte de piédestal où avait dû se tenir à une époque Jénova. Avant qu'il ne la libère… Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais son fantôme, plus précisément. Éjecté de la Rivière de la Vie, pour une raison mystérieuse, tout comme les trois Incarnés et le petit ami d'Aeris. Peut-être délivré de l'emprise de la Calamité, tout comme Loz. Mais peut-être également toujours sous son emprise, comme Yazoo. Donc sans doute dangereux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que Carolina le renvoie. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Quelles que soient ses intentions. Vite, le prendre par surprise, le faire disparaître de Gaïa avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne découvre leurs présences auprès de lui… mais pourtant, l'adolescente se sentait incapable d'agir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle le fixait, ne voyant pas le regard interrogateur que la Cetra lui lançait. Pure réaction dangereuse et inconsciente de fangirl terrienne. Car même si elle ne risquait rien, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres habitants de la Planète. Mais c'était comme un sortilège, qui entravait ses mouvements et la paralysait. Comme s'il l'envoûtait. Elle voulait… le voir, au moins une fois, juste une fois. Découvrir son visage, ses yeux, à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, et pas uniquement sur un écran. Lui parler. Rien qu'une fois, pour de vrai. Parce qu'elle était là, et plus sur Terre. Parce que c'était l'un des plus tristement célèbres personnages de la saga « Final Fantasy ». Parce que c'était lui, tout simplement.

\- ... Sephiroth ? murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Et voilààà le chapitre 12 ! Et vous aurez la suite... après les vacances. Oui, je sais, je suis une grande sadique de m'arrêter juste là, mais... je vous jure qu'à la base c'était pas fait exprès ^^'

On se retrouvera donc le **vendredi 8 janvier 2016** pour le chapitre 13 ! :-D En attendant, pronostics ? Sephiroth : gentil fantôme ou saleté d'esprit qui va les enquiquiner, à votre avis ?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine, ainsi que de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

À bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 13**

À l'appel de son nom, l'ancien Première Classe se retourna d'un mouvement vif, ses cheveux argentés volant autour de lui et ses yeux turquoise aux pupilles verticales lançant un éclat à la fois méfiant et surpris. Son regard changea du tout au tout quand, après s'être arrêté quelques instants sur la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui et qui semblait pouvoir le voir, il se posa ensuite sur la fantôme qui apparemment l'accompagnait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns vêtue d'une robe rose qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Une vague de remords serra aussitôt son cœur. Car c'était entièrement de sa faute si la Cetra se trouvait là sous forme de fantôme, comme lui, et non vivante comme l'adolescente. Il n'avait pas pu lutter. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher qu'elle meure. De sa propre main.

 _\- Aeris..._ lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard tout aussi méfiant que pouvait l'être le sien en cet instant. Sephiroth étouffa un léger soupir, puis se tourna et reporta son attention sur l'inconnue qui se tenait face à lui. Une jeune fille de... quoi, seize ans ? Dix-sept ? Équipée de deux épées qu'elle avait dégainées... l'instinct, sans doute. Mais que pourrait-elle faire contre lui s'il décidait de s'en prendre à elle ? Était-elle idiote à ce point ? À moins que le fait de se savoir armée ne la rassure, tout simplement. Elle avait des cheveux bruns méchés de blond, attachés en queue de cheval, et des yeux bleu océan. Dans son regard brillait une étincelle étrange, un éclat bien particulier que l'ancien Général n'avait encore jamais vu chez personne. Ni Genesis, ni Angeal. Ni Cloud, ni Zack. Ni même... Jénova, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue... avant qu'elle ne prenne le contrôle. À ce souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer brièvement les poings de fureur, avant de retrouver son calme aussitôt. Comment son esprit avait-il pu se laisser dominer aussi facilement... aussi naïvement... ? Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour la Calamité. Elle avait été trop forte pour lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

L'adolescente fit un pas hésitant vers lui. Revenant à l'instant présent, il redressa brusquement la tête et plongea ses yeux d'un turquoise scintillant dans le regard profond de la jeune fille. Ils s'observèrent longuement, sans rien dire. Elle soutint son regard, ne baissa pas les yeux, le fixant toujours. Il eut alors une certitude. Voilà ce que signifiait l'éclat unique qu'il pouvait distinguer au fond de ses prunelles. Elle parvenait à le voir. Ordinairement, les humains ne pouvaient pas distinguer les fantômes. Même Vincent Valentine, le porteur de Chaos, en était incapable, d'après le peu qu'il en savait. Même le si sensible Rouge XIII, ou Nanaki, ne pouvait sentir la présence des esprits revenus de la Rivière de la Vie. Mais cette fille... cette fille le pouvait. Elle était différente des autres. Elle possédait ce pouvoir. Cela la rendait-elle dangereuse pour lui ? Il l'ignorait.

 _\- Tu peux me voir... ?_ demanda-t-il tout de même à mi-voix, stupéfié par cette découverte.

\- Oui.

Un nouveau silence s'établit entre eux deux, chacun jaugeant l'autre du regard. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, toutes plus silencieuses les unes que les autres. Finalement, Aeris voulut parler, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, Carolina l'interrompit d'un geste, les yeux toujours rivés dans le regard étincelant de Sephiroth, apparemment incapable de s'en détacher. Voyant qu'elle ne lui apportait pas d'explications, se contentant de continuer à fixer l'ancien SOLDAT, la Cetra l'interpella tout de même d'une voix douce :

 _\- ... Carolina ?_

\- Je gère, t'inquiète.

La fantôme hocha la tête puis recula légèrement, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. Elle faisait confiance à l'adolescente, oui. Mais face à Sephiroth, la prudence était de mise. D'autant plus que pour l'instant, elles ne savaient pas encore s'il était toujours sous l'influence de Jénova ou non... Mais Aeris n'avait aucune crainte à se faire. Carolina se posait également cette question et allait de toute manière y répondre très bientôt.

Pendant cet instant, l'argenté n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune fille qui continuait à le fixer. Alors comme ça, elle se prénommait Carolina. Intéressant. Après une vingtaine de secondes, elle s'avança à nouveau vers lui, lentement. Il l'observa faire sans réagir, légèrement curieux, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, si près qu'un pas de plus et elle l'aurait... traversé, tout fantôme qu'il était. Plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard océan dans ses pupilles félines, elle finit par murmurer du bout des lèvres à l'intention de la jeune femme brune restée en retrait :

\- Il n'est pas contrôlé par Jénova.

Sephiroth crut entendre un soupir de soulagement de la part de la Cetra, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua plutôt de se focaliser sur l'adolescente, qui s'était un peu reculée et à qui il finit par demander :

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

\- Je m'appelle Carolina Harner, répondit-elle.

Se doutant que cette simple réponse ne satisferait pas vraiment l'ancien Général, elle ajouta après un silence hésitant :

\- Fille de Jenifel Harner et de Cid Highwind.

Cid Highwind. Alors comme ça, celui-ci avait une fille... Oui, il y avait effectivement quelques ressemblances entre elle et lui. Quant à cette Jenifel Harner... il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Et pour être franc, il ne savait que penser au sujet de cette adolescente. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Mais ce don qu'elle possédait le rendait méfiant. Il n'était pas normal pour les humains de voir les fantômes. Cette fille n'était pas normale.

 _\- Comment peux-tu voir les fantômes ?_ l'interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

Aïe. Vu l'éclat de colère qui était passé non pas dans sa voix, calme et posée, mais dans ses yeux au moment où il avait posé sa question, la jeune fille se doutait bien à quoi il pensait en lui demandant ça. Hojo. Encore et toujours.

\- Je ne suis pas passée par la « case laboratoire », si c'est ça qui... t'inquiète, le rassura-t-elle (elle avait hésité avant de le tutoyer). Mon don me vient de ma mère.

 _\- Et elle ?_

Re-aïe. Cette fois, le ton y était. De la colère s'était faite entendre dans la voix de Sephiroth. Et à vrai dire, il avait peut-être bien raison : après tout, un pouvoir tel que celui-là n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de naturel... Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Une fois de plus, elle se rendit compte que le nombre de choses qu'elle ignorait au sujet de sa mère ne cessait d'augmenter, ces derniers temps. Soudainement, l'adolescente revit toutes les horreurs que les argentés avaient subies, que ce soit lui ou les Incarnés. Et espéra de tout son cœur que Jenifel n'ait pas subi la même chose qu'eux... Chassant ces images de son esprit pour le moment, elle ne put que répondre d'une voix hésitante en secouant la tête :

\- Je... n'en ai aucune idée. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ce don... je ne sais pas comment elle l'a obtenu.

 _\- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer, j'espère..._ marmonna Sephiroth.

\- Je te le jure.

La réponse avait aussitôt fusé, sincère. Un mince sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'argenté. Non, décidément, cette fille n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir de mal. Restait à savoir le but de sa venue... car il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas venue jusque-là pour faire du tourisme. Si elle était venue, c'était pour quelque chose. C'était pour lui.

 _\- Que me veux-tu ?_

Carolina serra les dents. Elle se doutait bien que la réponse n'allait pas plaire à l'ancien Général... néanmoins, elle finit par lâcher :

\- Je dois... te renvoyer dans la Rivière de la Vie. Tu n'aurais pas dû la quitter, expliqua-t-elle rapidement devant le regard interrogateur de Sephiroth. Il y a eu un problème, je crois, et...

 _\- ... plusieurs âmes ont été rejetées de la Rivière,_ poursuivit Aeris, qui s'était rapprochée en constatant que pour le moment, l'ancien Première Classe ne semblait pas agressif. _Les Incarnés, Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj. Toi. Et... Zack._

L'adolescente brune entendit nettement l'hésitation d'Aeris avant de prononcer le nom de son amoureux. Tout comme Sephiroth. D'un même mouvement, ils la fixèrent tous les deux. La Cetra conclut l'explication, ignorant leurs regards :

 _\- Nous nous sommes d'abord focalisées sur les Incarnés et sur toi. Nous ne savions pas si vous étiez encore sous le contrôle de Jénova ou non, vous pouviez être dangereux._

L'argenté hocha simplement la tête, amèrement. Bien sûr, il comprenait tout à fait. Lui-même aurait eu la même réaction. Les ennemis potentiels en premier, les autres après. Carolina, quant à elle, détourna le regard, le cœur serré. Sans doute autant que celui de la dernière Cetra.

 _J'espère que tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Zack... dès que j'aurais réglé son compte à Kadaj, j'irai à sa recherche, je te le promets, Aeris._

 _\- Lesquels avez-vous déjà renvoyé ?_ les questionna l'ancien Général.

\- Loz et Yazoo. Et y'a que le deuxième qui était toujours sous le contrôle de Jé...

 _\- Très bien,_ coupa-t-il. _Dans ce cas il ne reste plus que Kadaj et Zack, n'est-ce pas ?_

Les deux brunes hochèrent simplement la tête, ne voyant pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Sephiroth croisa les bras et déclara d'un ton ferme :

 _\- Je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce que Kadaj soit renvoyé lui aussi._

\- Euh... fut le seul commentaire de Carolina, trop surprise pour avoir une autre réaction.

 _\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Jénova le contrôle toujours lui aussi, j'en suis persuadé. Si tel est le cas, une aide de plus ne sera pas de trop._

\- Pas faux, reconnut l'adolescente sans laisser à Aeris le temps d'en placer une. Loz nous avait prévenu… et Yazoo nous a dit que Kadaj le vengerait et ferait revenir… leur Mère (Sephiroth serra les poings, mais apprécia néanmoins l'hésitation que la jeune fille avait placé instinctivement dans sa phrase). Ça veut tout dire. Pas de problème, reste jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Kadaj. Mais après il faudra que je te renvoie quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

L'argenté se contenta de hocher la tête à son tour. Carolina esquissa un sourire puis l'invita à les suivre d'un geste de la main amical avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter ce réacteur Mako qui la mettait si mal à l'aise. Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux fantômes la suivirent. Aeris partit auprès de l'ex-Turk tandis que l'ancien Général restait plus à l'écart. Il avait lu dans les yeux de la Cetra qu'elle ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, mais pour la jeune fille... enfin, Carolina... il ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui. Elle avait certes immédiatement accepté qu'il reste avec elles pour le moment, mais peut-être avait-elle fait ce choix à contrecœur. Même si elle n'en avait pas eu l'air… il n'en savait rien. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit à son tour du réacteur Mako, il s'aperçut avec surprise que l'adolescente l'avait attendu. En le voyant descendre enfin les escaliers, Carolina ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec un sourire amusé :

\- Ah ben quand même... je me demandais quand est-ce que t'allais arriver, dis donc !

Sephiroth préféra détourner le regard. Afin qu'elle ne puisse pas lire sa stupéfaction dans ses yeux... car oui, il était étonné par la jeune fille. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne s'étaient encore jamais vus. Pourtant, elle semblait réellement lui faire confiance. Et puis… la manière dont elle le regardait, dont elle s'adressait à lui… C'était comme si elle le connaissait. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés du temps de son vivant, il en était certain. Qui était cette fille, à la fin ? Parvenu en bas des marches, le fantôme jeta un bref regard autour de lui, parcourant ce paysage que jamais il n'aurait voulu revoir, à vrai dire, et constata l'absence d'Aeris. Elle s'était sans doute rendue invisible... Remarquant que Sephiroth observait autour de lui, Carolina l'informa d'une voix neutre :

\- Non, si c'est Aeris que tu cherches, elle est déjà partie vers Nibelheim. On la rejoindra là-bas.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Peut-être la Cetra lui faisait-elle plus confiance qu'il ne le croyait... sinon jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé seul en compagnie de cette adolescente qu'elle accompagnait depuis un bout de temps déjà, semblait-il.

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté si rapidement que je t'accompagne ?_ lâcha l'ancien Première Classe au bout d'un moment.

\- Eh bien... je... pense que ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir un allié de plus. Surtout qu'on va s'attaquer à Kadaj, maintenant... Et puis tu n'es plus contrôlé par Jénova. Donc à mes yeux tu n'es pas une menace.

 _\- Tu m'as bien vite accordé ta confiance,_ fit-il sombrement remarquer.

\- C'est parce que... je ne suis pas vraiment de Gaïa… Enfin si, mais j'ai passé toute mon enfance dans un autre monde, et... disons que là-bas, j'ai pu avoir accès à certaines informations. Aussi bien sur Cloud que sur toi. Ou n'importe qui.

L'adolescente brune resta silencieuse un instant, le temps pour Sephiroth de digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Celui-ci ne laissa pas transparaître sa surprise, mais il comprenait désormais un peu mieux l'attitude qu'elle adoptait envers lui. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, finalement. Elle le connaissait réellement.

\- Et je sais qu'avant, avant Jénova... tu étais quelqu'un de bien, Sephiroth, reprit-elle. Quelqu'un qu'on admirait, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Quelqu'un de fort. T'étais pas Général pour rien, si tu veux mon avis.

L'argenté resta silencieux un long moment. Dans sa mémoire revenaient de nombreux souvenirs. Avait-elle connaissance de tous les événements qui s'étaient succédés dans sa vie ? Les instants qu'il avait partagés avec Angeal, Genesis... Zack, aussi, même si quelquefois ce dernier pouvait se révéler insupportable... Et puis la jalousie de Genesis à son égard. Leurs disparitions, à lui et à Angeal. C'était à partir de là que tout avait dérapé. Cette mission au réacteur Mako du mont Nibel avait été le coup de grâce. Et Jénova avait...

Il secoua rageusement la tête. Non, tout cela appartenait au passé, il ne voulait plus y penser, jamais ! Maintenant qu'il était mort… à quoi bon repenser à tout ça… Pour l'instant, il se contenterait d'aider cette jeune fille, Carolina, à retrouver Kadaj. Ensuite elle le renverrait lui aussi dans la Rivière de la Vie... et enfin il connaîtrait la paix. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait subi... ce n'était pas trop demander, quand même !?

 _\- Merci pour tous ces compliments... bien que je ne les mérite peut-être pas,_ murmura-t-il avec un brin d'amertume.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Ils parvinrent enfin à Nibelheim, où Aeris les attendait. Carolina téléphona à Cid pour lui indiquer qu'elle revenait, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le Hautvent. Carolina avait décrété qu'un fantôme par jour, c'était déjà pas mal, finalement, et qu'ils s'occuperaient de Kadaj le lendemain. Ils montèrent à bord du vaisseau et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers la salle des commandes, Aeris et Carolina discutant à voix basse, Sephiroth observait autour de lui avec curiosité. Jamais encore il n'avait mis les pieds à bord d'un seul des vaisseaux du pilote blond... et d'ailleurs, s'il avait seulement essayé de s'en approcher, un autre espèce de blondinet dépressif à tête de porc-épic se serait empressé de venir lui en défendre l'accès.

Dans la salle des commandes du Hautvent, ils retrouvèrent Cid. La Cetra fit signe à l'argenté de l'imiter et tous deux disparurent tandis que l'adolescente s'assit sur un siège à côté de son père. Celui-ci faisait justement démarrer son vaisseau. Après quelques minutes de vol, le pilote demanda finalement :

\- Alors ?

\- Euh... oui ?

\- Bah, tu t'es débrouillé avec Seph ?

Aïe. La question qui tue. Carolina se passa une main dans les cheveux, consciente qu'elle devait faire un choix, et vite. Dire la vérité ou lui mentir ? Hm, elle n'avait pas tellement envie qu'il pique une crise de nerfs alors qu'ils étaient au-dessus de la mer... elle se décida donc et finit par lâcher en haussant les épaules :

\- Oh, lui ? Pas de souci. Il s'attendait pas à nous voir arriver, alors... ça s'est vite réglé. Il a pas eu le temps de réagir et je l'ai renvoyé.

La jeune fille s'étira en soupirant, puis conclut avec un sourire :

\- Plus que Kadaj et ce sera bon du côté des argentés, on les aura tous liquidés. Restera plus que le chiot à retrouver et ce sera fini.

Cid fronça les sourcils et sa fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mince, il se doutait de quelque chose... ?

\- Le chiot ? répéta-t-il, perdu.

\- Zack, traduisit-elle aussitôt. Il se faisait appeler comme ça par tous les Première Classe, au SOLDAT... enfin, surtout par Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth, en fait, se corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Elle ne pouvait plus voir les deux fantômes qui l'accompagnaient, mais elle entendit distinctement leurs rires derrière elle. Et faillit ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, mais se retint juste à temps pour ne pas traumatiser son père encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Oh ben mince alors. Elle avait bien entendu ? Oui. Sephiroth… riait.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? l'interrogea son père, étonné.

\- Hé, oublie pas où j'ai vécu jusqu'à il y a... euh...

 _Merde, c'est vrai, ça... ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?_

\- Deux mois, lui rappela Cid.

\- Sans déc ? Déjà ? s'exclama Carolina. La vache, ça passe vite.

\- Hm.

Un long silence suivit... qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent jusqu'à Midgar. Carolina eut le temps de réfléchir et de se rendre compte qu'elle cachait pas mal de choses à son père, ces derniers temps, en fait. Le fait qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec Chaos. Et maintenant le fait que Sephiroth l'accompagnait, alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait renvoyé dans la Rivière de la Vie. Mais... son père était Cid Highwind, après tout. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu lors de son enfance, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque sur Gaïa et savait par conséquent éviter les sujets sensibles. Du genre t'as même pas fini ta phrase qu'il est déjà en train de hurler. Tout en ayant lâché les commandes du vaisseau et en te courant après pour te flanquer une demi-douzaine de baffes sur le coin du pif. Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle savait très bien qu'il était capable de faire ça. Alors elle préférait éviter, parce que se faire crier dans les oreilles, elle aimait pas trop. Et se battre avec son père, elle avait pas envie, non plus. En tout cas, pas là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Comme quoi, jouer aux jeux vidéos pouvait quand même s'avérer bénéfique, de temps en temps...

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 13 de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review à la fin de votre lecture ! ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir...

Nous revoilà partis pour une petite série de chapitres ! Bonne année à tous ! Les publications reprennent leur rythme normal, à savoir un chapitre par semaine, tous les vendredis normalement (ou samedis quand j'oublie le vendredi soir... ou que j'ai la flemme, ce qui peut arriver aussi ^^' Personne n'est parfait...)

Un grand merci en tout cas à tous les lecteurs / lectrices (surtout lectrices en fait, je crois ^^) de continuer à suivre cette série avec autant d'enthousiasme et de bonne humeur ! Et j'espère que vous vous êtes presque autant que moi attachées à notre petite Carolina, car elle va squatter mes fanfics pendant encore une petite année au moins, si ce n'est plus ;-)

Bref, merci encore de votre lecture et de vos encouragements. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 14 et je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine / année / dodo / rentrée / tout-ce-que-vous-voulez / etc.

Bisous !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 12 :**_

 **Yasu :** Tu l'idéalises, ton Sephychou x') Mais je connais une Carolina qui serait pas mal d'accord avec toi ^^

 **Melior :** Heu... "Carolina", "prudence" et "discrétion" sont trois mots qui ne vont pas vraiment les uns avec les autres... on a qu'à dire qu'elle tient ça de son père... -_-' (Sinon merci beaucoup et bonne année à toi aussi ;-) )


	14. Chapitre 14

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 14**

Après avoir encore un peu discuté avec son père après l'atterrissage, Carolina regagna finalement le Septième Ciel, toujours accompagnée des deux fantômes, qui préféraient rester invisibles pour l'instant. Elle évitait de parler avec eux en pleine rue, afin de ne pas passer pour une dégénérée mentale aux yeux de tous les passants. Une fois arrivée, à peine la porte refermée, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bar avait certes fermé une demi-heure plus tôt, mais les lieux étaient bien trop calmes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune lumière... rien. L'adolescente grimaça légèrement. La dernière fois qu'ils lui avaient fait ce coup-là, c'était pour fêter son anniversaire. Et ils lui avaient tous flanqué une peur bleue… mais il n'y avait rien à fêter aujourd'hui.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, n'osant pas aller dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir s'y passer, cette fois ? Intrigués de ce soudain malaise qu'ils ressentaient tous deux chez la jeune fille, Aeris et Sephiroth réapparurent à ses côtés. Si la première avait compris, le second, lui, s'étonna.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Ce silence... ce n'est pas normal._

\- Mais taisez-vous, vous deux ! leur chuchota alors Carolina.

Ils obéirent sans protester, allant même jusqu'à disparaître. Mais avant de s'effacer complètement, l'ancien Général ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard interrogateur à la fantôme brune. Celle-ci le rassura d'un geste de la main. L'argenté disparut, et l'adolescente entendit alors un bruit étrange, comme une sorte de... gloussement étouffé. Aucun doute, quelqu'un se moquait d'elle dans cette maison. Les mains sur les hanches, elle soupira, puis lança d'une voix forte :

\- C'est loupé, je sais que vous êtes là. Allez, sortez !

Marlène sortit alors du... placard, l'air honteuse, mais les yeux brillants. Comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose.

 _Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans le placard ?!_

\- Salut, petite chipie... l'accueillit Carolina avec un grand sourire. Elle est où Tifa ?

 _Et tu foutais quoi dans le placard ?_

\- Elle est partie se promener avec Denzel... lui apprit la fillette en la fuyant du regard, ne parvenant pas à s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé.

 _Ok, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans le placard ?_

\- D'accord... fit-t-elle d'un ton doux. Au fait, pourquoi t'étais dans le... ?

L'adolescente n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Quelqu'un descendit les marches de l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds mais à toute vitesse et une voix hystérique la coupa, hurlant dans ses oreilles d'un ton surexcité :

\- SURPRIIISEUH !

Réagissant au quart de tour, la jeune fille dégaina ses deux épées et se retourna d'un mouvement vif comme l'éclair, pointant ses armes vers la gorge de l'inconnue... qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et fit donc une tête... très... surprise.

\- Youfie ? s'exclama l'adolescente quand elle reconnut enfin la folle qui lui avait sauté dessus en beuglant de toutes ses forces comme la demeurée qu'elle était. Putain mais tu sais que j'ai failli te tuer, espèce de folle ?!

\- Hey, salut Caro ! Euh, je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, en même temps... avoua la Ninja d'un ton penaud.

\- T'oublies que tu t'adresses à une ex-Turk, là... commenta-t-elle d'un ton sombre en adressant à la jeune femme un sourire limite flippant.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai... euh... tu pourrais arrêter de pointer ça vers moi, ça serait sympa ? demanda Youfie d'une petite voix en désignant les deux épées que Carolina tenait toujours.

\- Ah oui, désolée.

Carolina rengaina ses armes, puis son regard fit des allers-retours entre Marlène et Youfie. Finalement, elle marmonna :

\- Alors c'est ça que vous maniganciez, toutes les deux... mais quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Marlène a été se planquer dans le placard ?

\- Ben, je voulais te faire la surprise, moi aussi...

\- … Ah. Alors faudra être plus discrète la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

La fille de Barret hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. À cet instant, la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Denzel entra dans la salle en premier. Son regard s'illumina et il lança par-dessus son épaule d'un ton enjoué :

\- Tifa ! Caro est rentrée ! Et Youfie est là !

La barmaid parut à son tour tandis que le jeune garçon l'abandonnait pour aller serrer sa « grande sœur » dans ses bras. Elle sourit et lâcha :

\- Tiens tiens, on dirait qu'on a de la compagnie...

\- COCA-COLAAA ! piailla la Ninja.

\- Je m'en doutais... soupira Tifa, amusée.

Carolina échangea un regard complice avec Marlène et Denzel. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et bientôt ils s'écrièrent tous les trois en chœur, dans une parfaite imitation de Youfie :

\- CHOCOLAT CHAAAUUUD !

\- D'accord, d'accord... j'ai compris le message : c'est l'heure du goûter, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais ! confirma Denzel avec un vigoureux hochement de tête.

\- Voui ! fit Marlène en même temps avec un grand sourire d'ange innocent.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama la Ninja.

\- Euh… je suppose ? répondit Carolina, qui n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était réellement, pour être franche.

\- Bon, alors à table !

OOOOO

Youfie resta prendre le goûter (et son Coca-Cola) avec eux, puis après une partie de chat perché où la maison devint un véritable champ de bataille, elle les quitta finalement (après les avoir aidé à ranger, quand même). Carolina aida Tifa à faire la cuisine tandis que les deux enfants mettaient la table et ils mangèrent tous les quatre, Cloud ne devant rentrer que tard dans la soirée, d'après la barmaid. Après le repas, l'adolescente partit lire une histoire et jouer aux petits chevaux avec Marlène et Denzel (qui adoraient ce jeu). Ensuite, elle les laissa seuls et partit s'allonger dans sa chambre. Cette journée l'avait épuisée et elle avait bien envie de dormir. Mais avant ça...

Elle ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse un long moment. Pendant ce temps, Aeris et Sephiroth réapparurent à ses côtés. L'argenté adressa un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-inquiet à la Cetra, qui lui fit signe d'attendre. Finalement, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et se rassit sur son matelas, se retrouvant nez à nez avec les deux fantômes. Remarquant leurs regards emplis de questions, elle lâcha dans un soupir fatigué :

\- Je l'ai trouvé... il est à Junon.

 _\- Bien,_ commenta l'ancien Général en hochant la tête d'un air sombre. _Dans ce cas... nous irons là-bas demain, si je ne me trompe ?_

\- Bingo. Bon, en attendant, je vais dormir... c'est bien de parcourir toute la Planète à la recherche d'un fantôme, mais ça achève !

 _\- Repose-toi bien,_ fit Aeris d'une voix douce. _Demain, on part à la recherche de Kadaj._

\- Ok... allez, bonne nuit, vous deux !

 _\- Bonne nuit, Carolina._

L'adolescente brune se blottit sous sa couette et éteignit la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité totale. Enfin, pas tout à fait... les corps des deux esprits scintillaient faiblement d'une lueur argentée. N'ayant plus besoin de sommeil depuis que leurs âmes avaient rejoints la Rivière de la Vie, ils ne dormirent donc pas. La jeune femme brune s'assit au bord du matelas, observant l'adolescente dormir avec tendresse, un peu comme une mère veillant sur sa fille, tandis que l'ancien SOLDAT s'adossa contre un mur de la chambre, les bras croisés et lui aussi les yeux fixés sur cette jeune fille qui, le matin même, lui était encore inconnue. Peu à peu, son regard se dirigea vers la jeune Cetra assise sur le lit. Celle qu'il avait... tout simplement assassinée... sous le contrôle de sa Mè... Hrm. De Jénova. Causant une douleur indescriptible dans le cœur de ses compagnons. Notamment Cloud. Mais... y avait-il seulement songé, à cette époque ?

 _\- Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, il est vrai, mais... je... suis désolé._

Aeris tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea. Elle se doutait bien que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait ainsi, car Carolina était plongée dans un profond sommeil depuis de longues minutes déjà. Avec douceur, ne voulant pas le brusquer, ni le vexer, ni rien du tout de ce genre, elle demanda :

 _\- Pourquoi donc ?_

 _\- Ta mort. Jamais je n'ai voulu... je n'avais pas le contrôle. C'est elle qui..._

 _Ah. C'est pour ça,_ comprit Aeris.

 _\- Sephiroth,_ l'interrompit-elle alors d'une voix ferme.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et le réprimandait du regard.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien. Alors arrête de te comporter en coupable, s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas un coupable, tu es une victime, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _\- Hm._

Sephiroth resta silencieux, puis finit par poser une nouvelle question à la Cetra. Malgré le fait qu'il veuille paraître sûr de lui, elle crut distinguer un semblant d'hésitation dans sa voix.

 _\- Cela te dérange-t-il que je reste avec vous ?_

 _\- Non,_ lui répondit-elle sincèrement avec un petit sourire. _Si tu étais toujours contrôlé par Jénova, oui, cela m'aurait dérangé... Et d'ailleurs Carolina n'aurait jamais accepté ta présence et t'aurait immédiatement renvoyé. Mais elle a raison. Sans la Calamité qui te contrôle, tu es un homme comme les autres, Sephiroth._

Elle fit une pause dans sa tirade puis conclut d'une voix douce :

 _\- Quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Et tu as toute ma confiance._

 _\- ... Je te remercie._

Les deux fantômes continuèrent ainsi à parler entre eux, à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille, durant toute la nuit. À un instant, ils furent interrompus par un bruit étrange, mais il n'y avait rien à craindre : c'était simplement Cloud qui revenait de ses livraisons et montait se coucher.

OOOOO

Effectivement, Cloud rentra assez tardivement de ses livraisons, vers une heure du matin. Au dernier moment, il avait reçu un appel d'un client qui se trouvait comme par hasard à l'autre bout du continent. À Junon, plus précisément. Enfourchant sa fidèle moto, il avait donc traversé sans hésiter tout le continent, roulant à pleine vitesse, ses lunettes sombres protégeant ses yeux et sentant à peine le vent lui fouetter le visage. À vrai dire, il aimait ces instants où, seul dans les plaines, il pouvait rouler aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Comme si la vitesse faisait s'envoler tous ces souvenirs désagréables dissimulés au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait... délivré. Et dans ces moments, il se sentait même... libre. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Comme si Zack, Sephiroth, Jénova, les Incarnés... comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple mais désagréable cauchemar. Quelque chose qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais il savait bien au fond de lui-même que ce n'était pas le cas.

Montant les escaliers aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas réveiller toute la maison, il se dirigea vers une chambre inoccupée et s'étendit sur un lit, assez fatigué. Il songea un bref instant à son programme du lendemain. Encore une livraison à faire, pour changer... à Kalm, s'il se souvenait bien. Ah, et à Midgar, aussi. Bref, le lendemain serait également une journée bien chargée pour lui... ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit finalement, après s'être retourné deux ou trois fois sur son matelas.

Un long silence régna alors dans la chambre. Rien ne bougeait. Subitement, une forme argentée apparut dans l'ombre. On ne la discernait que très faiblement. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, le fantôme observa Cloud dormir avec un sourire en coin, apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Le mercenaire blond avait un sommeil agité, sans doute en proie à de violents cauchemars, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait depuis quelques jours déjà.

Finalement, au bout d'une longue observation, la forme aux contours vacillants s'approcha du lit et frôla du bout des doigts le bras de l'ex-SOLDAT, qui tressaillit dans son sommeil, mais sans pour autant se réveiller. Il poussa un léger grognement, à peine audible, puis se retourna, quittant du même coup le contact du fantôme. Malgré tout, le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit, n'augurant rien de bon.

 _\- Parfait..._ fut son seul commentaire avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau dans les ténèbres de la chambre.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 14 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 15 !

Bisous à tous et bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 13 :**_

 **Yasu :** ... je vais en arriver à plaindre Sephiroth, je crois x')

 **Melior :** "un allié de taille face à Kadaj" ? Ben oui, on peut dire ça comme ça... à croire que tu connais la suite ^^


	15. Chapitre 15

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Carolina se réveilla, il était... neuf heures et demie. Apparemment, elle avait besoin de récupérer… Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que ses pérégrinations à travers Gaïa l'épuisaient tant que ça. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis descendit à la cuisine, où elle prit son petit-déjeuner toute seule. Enfin... toute seule avec les deux fantômes qui l'accompagnaient. Cloud était déjà reparti pour ses livraisons et... ah, oui ! Tifa était partie à l'Église des Taudis avec Denzel et Marlène. Donc l'adolescente était toute seule au bar. Toute seule avec deux fantômes. Youpi.

Du coup, elle ne se gêna pas pour discuter avec eux à haute voix. Tandis qu'elle faisait sa vaisselle et rangeait les céréales, le lait et la confiture, elle papota gaiement avec ses deux compagnons. Puis, pendant son passage dans la salle de bains, ils commencèrent à établir le programme de la journée.

\- Alhors, où est-che qu'hon va déjhà ? demanda Carolina tout en se brossant les dents. Hà Chunon, nhon ?

 _\- Euh..._ fut la seule réponse d'un Sephiroth totalement abasourdi tandis qu'Aeris éclatait de rire.

\- Oupche, décholée Chefiroch ! réalisa l'adolescente. Je disais : on va où ? reprit-elle lorsqu'elle put à nouveau parler normalement.

 _\- Ju.. Junon,_ répondit avec peine la Cetra, qui ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remise de son fou rire.

 _\- Normalement,_ rajouta l'ancien Général d'un ton sombre.

Deux paires d'yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui, le fixant avec incompréhension.

\- C'est-à-dire ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

 _\- Je connais Kadaj... n'oubliez pas que nous avons en quelque sorte... « fusionnés », lui et moi,_ leur rappela l'argenté d'une voix glaciale qui faisait presque froid dans le dos.

Son regard s'était assombri à la mention de ces mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier. Serrant les dents, il précisa :

 _\- Et il n'est pas du genre à rester en place..._

\- Bon, donc il faut que je le cherche une nouvelle fois, quoi... résuma Carolina en faisait une mimique qui signifiait clairement que cette opération la soûlait, et pas qu'un peu.

 _\- À moins que tu ne préfères que je le fasse à ta place._

Face à cette proposition inattendue, la jeune fille brune aux mèches blondes ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Quoi ? Alors lui aussi il pouvait repérer les fantômes, comme elle ? Mais si c'était le cas... pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt, cet empafé ?

\- Tu peux... ? murmura-t-elle, tellement surprise qu'elle était incapable de formuler sa question en entière.

À ses côtés, Aeris était toute aussi ébahie qu'elle.

 _\- Seulement avec Kadaj... mais oui, je peux savoir où il se trouve. Encore une fois, à cause de notre « fusion »_ , lâcha Sephiroth avec le ton de celui à qui ce lien ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

 _\- Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?_ lui demanda Aeris d'une voix où douceur et curiosité se mêlaient.

L'ancien Première Classe se contenta de hausser les épaules.

 _\- Je n'étais pas sûr que ce lien existait... je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Mais à présent que nous sommes sûrs de son existence, alors autant s'en servir, n'est-ce pas ?_ conclut-il avec une grimace résignée.

\- Mais... mais...

D'un même mouvement, les deux fantômes tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci, hébétée, n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors comme ça, Sephiroth pouvait savoir où se trouvait Kadaj... tout comme elle, sauf qu'elle supposait que lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'une méga-sieste trente secondes après. C'était ce qu'on pouvait nommer... un super avantage ! Les quelques doutes qui lui restaient encore mais qu'elle avait habilement dissimulés s'évanouirent aussitôt. Non, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté qu'il les accompagne. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- Mais... c'est GÉNIAL ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en bondissant sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle de bains. Oh, Sephiroth, t'es... grandiose, tout simplement !

Emportée par sa joie, elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais oubliant qu'il était un fantôme, donc immatériel, elle ne fit que le traverser, ce qui arracha une légère grimace à celui-ci. Bah oui, parce que se faire traverser, ça fait pas mal, certes, mais c'est pas le truc le plus agréable du monde, non plus.

\- Merde, marmonna la jeune fille. Désolée.

 _\- Ce n'est rien_ , la rassura l'argenté.

\- Bon, ben... puisque c'est si gentiment proposé, oui, je veux bien que tu cherches où il est allé se planquer, s'il te plaît.

 _\- Très bien._

Sephiroth rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux turquoise, et se concentra, partant à la recherche de l'Incarné avec lequel il avait fusionné presque deux ans auparavant, désormais. Comme le temps passait vite, lorsqu'on avait perdu la vie. Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les paupières et son regard se posa sur l'adolescente qui se tenait devant lui. Elle paraissait tout de même bien jeune pour affronter un ennemi comme Kadaj. Même si celui-ci n'était qu'un esprit, il restait dangereux.

 _\- Il est à Kalm._

\- Parfait, alors... oh et puis zut, c'est pas loin, on va y aller à pied, décréta la jeune fille. J'en ai marre de faire des promenades en vaisseau. Tant pis pour Cid. Enfin, pour papa.

Les deux fantômes hochèrent la tête puis suivirent Carolina pour atterrir dans la cuisine. Là, elle se prépara avec un sandwich se composant de pain beurré et de tout ce qu'elle put attraper dans le frigo de Tifa... c'est-à-dire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. La jeune fille se confectionna donc un casse-croûte pour le moins... étrange, tout en échangeant de temps à autre quelques paroles avec Aeris, ressemblant pour la plupart à ce genre de dialogue :

 _\- Euh... tu mets beaucoup de mayonnaise, non ?_

\- Ben, j'aime bien ça.

Les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur et laissant quelques longues mèches argentées caresser sa joue, cachant du même coup une partie de son visage, Sephiroth ne disait rien. Il demeurait muet, attendant l'heure du départ. Finalement, alors que cela faisait un moment que la Cetra n'avait fait aucune remarque sur la quantité de mayonnaise, œuf, salade ou moutarde mise par l'adolescente dans son sandwich, il se hasarda à demander à celle-ci :

 _\- Quel âge as-tu ?_

\- Dix-sept ans, lui répondit-elle.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne posa aucune autre question, se contentant de hocher la tête sans un mot. Elle-même le dévisagea un bref instant, surprise de sa question, avant de retourner à la préparation de son casse-croûte. Dix-sept ans, très bien... à vrai dire... Eh bien à vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était incapable de dire s'il la trouvait plus jeune ou plus âgée. Il ne l'avait pas côtoyée suffisamment longtemps. Mais d'après le peu qu'il avait déjà pu voir, cela dépendait des moments. À certains instants, on aurait dit une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, plongée en pleine adolescence... et voilà qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle redevenait mature. Parfois si sérieuse qu'elle paraissait être une jeune femme de vingt ans. Elle se trouvait entre ces deux stades. Plus vraiment une adolescente à part entière, mais pas encore totalement adulte. Et... pour être franc, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. D'autres auraient sombré dans une profonde dépression depuis longtemps déjà. Voire auraient tenté un suicide, carrément. Mais elle, elle avait tenu le coup. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours.

Bref, pendant que le fantôme pensait à tout cela, Carolina avait eu le temps de finir son sandwich. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires, embarqua son casse-croûte, puis quitta le Septième Ciel en compagnie de ses deux compagnons. De ses deux amis qui, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment la protéger sous cette forme (quoiqu'Aeris eût vaillamment prouvé le contraire contre Yazoo), veillaient tout de même sur elle. Et elle était heureuse de leur présence à ses côtés, sinon elle se serait peut-être sentie un peu seule. M'enfin elle avait son portable sur elle, comme d'habitude, alors elle aurait pu appeler Reno... ah ben mince, non, il travaillait toujours, lui. Bof, tant pis, elle l'aurait appelé quand même et il se serait fait râler dessus à cause d'elle. Ça aurait été marrant.

OOOOO

Après une demi-heure de marche riche en discussions et en attaques de monstres divers (passant du plus insignifiant truc à un énorme bidule devant lequel Carolina s'était très dignement... enfuie à toute vitesse), le trio parvint finalement à Kalm, petit village assez, euh... calme, situé non loin de Midgar. Contenant en tout et pour tout une auberge, une place au centre de laquelle un puits était creusé, et une petite vingtaine de maisons. Voilà. C'était à peu près tout. Et Carolina resta hébétée pendant quelques secondes, se demandant ce que Kadaj pouvait bien fabriquer dans un coin paumé comme celui-là. Pour être franche, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment que la petite ville était comme ça... mais beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis le passage des Incarnés sur Gaïa. Le Kalm dont elle se souvenait était le village qui s'était tenu là trois ans auparavant, à l'époque de Sephiroth et des péripéties de Cloud. Et la ville avait bien changée depuis...

Scannant rapidement les lieux, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'endroit où était censé se trouver le fantôme de Kadaj, suivie par Sephiroth et Aeris. Mais une fois arrivés sur place, ils ne trouvèrent personne, bien évidemment. Le fantôme s'en était allé. Ils recommencèrent ce « jeu » une bonne dizaine de fois, alternant entre Sephiroth et Carolina pour rechercher l'Incarné. Ils parcoururent ainsi tout le village en long, en large et en travers, ce qui énerva bien vite la jeune fille.

S'engageant finalement dans une rue adjacente à l'auberge et regardant à peine où elle marchait, trop occupée à observer autour d'elle et à rager contre ce fantôme qui l'enquiquinait au plus haut point, l'adolescente faillit se faire renverser par un motard qui passait par là et qui maniait son engin comme un dieu. Bon, un dieu peut-être un chouïa meurtrier, parce qu'elle aurait très bien pu y passer, mais un dieu quand même. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Caro de râler.

\- Hé, non mais sans déconner, vous pourriez faire gaffe, quand même ! Vous auriez pu me tuer !

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire attention où tu marches, aussi ! répliqua le motard avec agacement.

Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose de, hum... pas sympa, l'adolescente remarqua enfin l'apparence familière du motard divin mais fou. Des cheveux blonds en épi, habillé de cuir noir (c'était la mode, ou quoi ?), une moto bien particulière... Elle ravala aussitôt sa colère et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps...

\- Cloud ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 15 de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, et merci de votre lecture ! :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 16 !

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 14 :**_

 **Yasu :** Youfie s'ennuie, alors venir embêter Caro, ça l'occupe un peu ;-) Et sois patiente... la Crevette ne passe pas à l'action tout de suite... c'est tellement plus amusant de faire rager Carolina avant xD

 **Melior :** Donc pour résumer, c'était un chapitre riche en surprises, quoi :-p Quant à Kadaj... niark niark niark, tu verras bien ^^


	16. Chapitre 16

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 16**

Le motard arrêta son moteur et retira ses lunettes d'une main, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux blonds et révélant un étonnant regard bleu Mako. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui. L'adolescente ne s'était pas trompée.

\- Carolina ? fit-il avec surprise en la reconnaissant également.

Il y eut un court silence, puis ils marmonnèrent tous les deux en chœur en évitant le regard de l'autre :

\- Désolé.

\- Tes livraisons ? demanda ensuite la jeune fille, tentant de deviner la raison de la présence du mercenaire dans ce coin paumé.

\- Bingo, lâcha-t-il. Enfin... je viens de finir. J'allais repartir à Midgar... Et toi, tes fantômes ?

Elle coula un regard en direction des deux esprits qui l'accompagnaient et se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, préférant ne pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet. Tout comme pour son père, mieux valait ne pas prévenir Cloud de la présence à ses côtés du fantôme de Sephiroth... quoique question réaction, il fallait avouer qu'elle faisait quand même plus confiance à l'ex-SOLDAT qu'à son pilote de père. Euh, enfin… ouais, ça pouvait se discuter, à bien y réfléchir. Parce qu'après tout, il s'agissait quand même de Sephiroth.

\- Qui ?

\- Kadaj.

Les yeux de Cloud s'assombrirent et ses mains se crispèrent involontairement sur le guidon de sa moto. Ce n'étaient certainement pas de bons souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface en cet instant. Il détourna le regard, remit en route le moteur de son engin, puis lança sur un ton peut-être un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Faut que j'y aille. Bon courage…

\- Salut, Cloud. Hé, euh... tu mangeras avec nous, ce soir ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète.

\- Cool, c'est Marlène et Denzel qui vont être contents, commenta Caro avec un sourire. Bon, alors à ce soir.

\- Salut.

Le blond la quitta, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière qui s'éleva dans les airs et la fit éternuer. Aeris et Sephiroth se rapprochèrent d'elle.

 _\- Toujours le même,_ commenta simplement l'argenté, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est-à-dire ? l'interrogea Carolina.

 _\- Une tête de hérisson apeuré._

 _\- Pas apeuré,_ corrigea la Cetra en réprimandant son compagnon fantôme du regard. _Tête de hérisson suffira._

 _\- Soit..._

Carolina laissa échapper un rire. Il faut dire que cette description convenait parfaitement à Cloud. Et à l'époque d'« Advent Chlidren », le mot « apeuré » aurait lui aussi convenu... mais cette époque était révolue. Se tournant vers l'ancien Général, elle l'interrogea finalement, redevenant sérieuse :

\- Seph, tu peux voir où est Kadaj, s'il te plaît ?

 _\- À une condition._

\- Hm ?

 _\- Que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Seph,_ marmonna l'ancien Première Classe en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Oh... pourtant ça te va bien, regretta-t-elle. Tu préfères peut-être que je t'appelle... Sephy ? Ou bien Sephounet ? Non, attends, je sais... Sephynouchet ! rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire un brin moqueur, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le taquiner un peu.

 _\- ... Hum... Finalement, Seph suffira..._ se résigna-t-il dans un soupir excédé avant de fermer ses yeux félins.

Aeris et Carolina échangèrent un regard amusé, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent émettre un seul commentaire, Sephiroth leur fit savoir avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix :

 _\- Il n'est plus ici... il se dirige vers Midgar._

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration.

\- Et merde ! finit par lâcher l'adolescente en donnant un coup de pied dans une petite pierre qui passait par là. Eh ben, direction Midgar ! En avant toute, les amis !

Et, sans plus accorder une once d'importance à la petite ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait toujours, Carolina fit volte-face et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie du village. Les deux fantômes la suivirent sans un mot. Aeris espérait secrètement qu'elle allait bientôt se calmer, parce que là, elle avait quand même l'air très énervée. Et ça, c'était mauvais signe, généralement. Sephiroth, quant à lui, répéta dans sa tête les derniers mots que la brune leur avait lancés, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

 _En avant toute, les amis... ? Nous ne sommes plus que des fantômes. Des esprits immatériels qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir distinguer. Et elle nous considère comme des amis ? Pour Aeris, passe encore, elles ont l'air de se connaître depuis un bout de temps. Mais pour moi… ?_

Pendant que l'adolescente dévorait son sandwich tout en discutant avec Aeris (la bouche pleine, bien sûr, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle réprimande de la Cetra), l'ancien première Classe réfléchissait. Il était plus déstabilisé par ces paroles qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il trouvait cela étrange. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ou à peine, c'était que Carolina le connaissait presque aussi bien qu'il se connaissait lui-même. Qu'il était l'un de ses personnages préférés. Qu'elle était compatissante envers lui, à cause de tout ce qu'il avait subi. Et qu'elle avait tendance à s'attacher très vite aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Conséquence de son enfance esseulée, sans doute. Alors... il était un ami, pour elle. Son cœur se serra. Les seuls qu'il avait autrefois pu appeler de ce nom étaient Angeal et Genesis. Peut-être Zack, aussi. Trop peu de personnes. Si vite disparues, sans crier garde.

 _Très bien. En route pour Midgar, Carolina. Mon… amie._

Et, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, elle était son amie, désormais. Elle comptait sur lui. Et il ne trahirait pas sa confiance. Parole de SOLDAT. Et un SOLDAT n'a qu'une parole.

\- Attention, lâcha soudain l'adolescente brune aux mèches blonde d'un ton sombre.

 _\- Quoi ?_ demandèrent les deux fantômes, aussitôt sur le qui-vive, à l'affût du moindre danger.

\- Bouchez-vous les oreilles. Je vais hurler.

Aeris eut à peine le temps de faire signe à l'argenté d'obéir que la jeune fille mettait sa menace à exécution. La Cetra esquissa un sourire. C'est qu'elle commençait à bien la connaître, sa Carolina... et elle avait raison : là, l'ex-Turk était vraiment très TRÈS énervée. Et elle le fit savoir à... à peu près tout le monde. Enfin... personne, plutôt. Complètement seule dans les plaines de la région de Midgar avec pour seuls et uniques compagnons deux fantômes, l'adolescente hurla à s'en casser la voix, maudissant ce dernier fantôme d'Incarné qui lui donnait dix fois plus de fil à retordre que tous les autres réunis. Oui, Yazoo avait été particulièrement chiant à trouver, mais lui, c'était pire. Et tant pis si en gueulant ainsi comme une demeurée, elle attirait tous les monstres du coin. Au moins, ça la défoulerait.

\- KADAJ, JE T'EMMEEERDE ! beugla-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle put.

Et leur route se poursuivit tranquillement... enfin, tranquillement... seulement si l'on excepte le fait que la jeune fille ne manquait pas d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait d'insulter des gens. En particulier un certain fantôme d'Incarné...

 _Son père tout craché, tiens..._ songea Aeris avec résignation tout en étouffant un soupir.

OOOOO

Une fois de retour à Midgar... et une fois que Carolina se fut calmée... la chasse au fantôme reprit. Alternant une fois de plus entre Sephiroth et elle, ils tentèrent de localiser le revenant, mais la tâche s'annonçait bien plus difficile qu'à Kalm. Midgar était une grande ville, beaucoup plus grande que le petit village paumé d'où ils venaient. Et Kadaj, bon joueur (peut-être même un peu trop...), ne cessait de se déplacer, faisant enrager l'adolescente.

\- Si je l'attrape... il va morfler ! gronda-t-elle.

 _\- C'est un fantôme, tu ne pourras pas lui faire grand-chose mis à part le renvoyer d'où il vient,_ objecta Aeris, qui malgré cette chasse harassante, n'oubliait pas que le jeune homme n'était pour rien dans les sombres manigances de Jénova.

\- M'en fous. Y va crever cet enfoiré.

La Cetra soupira. Carolina était tellement à cran qu'elle ne réfléchissait même plus à ce qu'elle disait. Kadaj était un fantôme, il ne pouvait pas mourir une seconde fois. Le plus sage serait peut-être de tout arrêter pour aujourd'hui et de recommencer la poursuite demain... mais il n'en était pas question pour la jeune fille, qui, trop aveuglée par la rage qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant pour l'Incarné, ne sentait même pas sa fatigue qui montait peu à peu. Sephiroth sentait lui aussi la colère l'envahir petit à petit, mais pourtant il se contrôlait et conservait son calme. Lui aussi voulait poursuivre cette chasse. Il était temps que cela finisse. Ah, ça oui, on pouvait dire que Kadaj jouait bien avec leurs nerfs... mais pourtant, tout comme la jeune femme brune habillée de rose, il savait que l'adolescente s'épuisait vainement. À courir ainsi après l'argenté, ils n'obtiendraient aucun résultat, et pourtant... il voulait y croire... Ils voulaient tous y croire.

Continuant sa marche, tous ses sens en alerte et son esprit focalisé sur cette cible sans cesse en mouvement, Carolina ne remarqua pas qu'elle commençait à trembler. Le regard fiévreux mais déterminé, elle faillit tomber et s'appuya sur un mur. Cela ne l'arrêta pas et elle poursuivit sa route, obstinée mais chancelante sur ses jambes. Kadaj la poussait à bout. Il était si proche, et l'instant d'après... elle le localisait à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle le haïssait. Elle voulait le faire disparaître. Et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait... jamais. Elle serra les dents.

 _Jamais, jamais, jamais._

Oui, mais c'était sans compter sur les deux fantômes qui l'accompagnaient, et qui veillaient sur elle. Inquiète quant à son niveau de fatigue, Aeris s'était alarmée lorsque l'adolescente avait trébuché. Elle n'avait fait qu'échanger un simple regard soucieux avec Sephiroth, et celui-ci s'était empressé de hocher la tête. Il était grand temps d'arrêter la brune et de la faire regagner le Septième Ciel. Elle était si épuisée que cela devenait trop dangereux pour elle de continuer ainsi.

 _\- Carolina..._

À nouveau appuyée contre un mur pour se maintenir debout, la jeune fille tourna la tête et observa la douce Cetra. Ses yeux bleu océan s'étaient assombris et brillaient d'une fatigue qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas ressentir. Elle vacilla et dut vraiment forcer sur ses jambes pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Cependant, elle lui lança d'une voix sèche, énervée de devoir s'interrompre dans ses recherches :

\- Quoi ?

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer._

\- Non, je continue. Il n'est pas loin, marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

 _\- Carolina, je t'en prie,_ insista la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches et l'air mécontent. _Sois raisonnable. Rentre._

\- Non !

Un cri de rage avait jailli de sa bouche. Elle le sentait, Kadaj était juste là, il se moquait d'elle et de sa faiblesse ! Elle allait le retrouver et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Elle n'était pas la fille de Cid Highwind pour rien, bordel ! Alors il allait crever, cet enfoiré d'Incarné ! Ignorant Aeris, mâchoire serrée, l'adolescente voulut poursuivre sa route. Mais incapable d'effectuer un pas de plus, elle s'effondra contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin, une étincelle de fureur scintillant dans son regard sombre et troublé. La fantôme soupira et secoua doucement la tête, bénissant le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle isolée et donc peu fréquentée.

 _\- Aussi bornée que son père,_ fit-elle, avec un léger sourire tout de même. _Sephiroth, s'il te plaît ?_

L'ancien Première Classe hocha de nouveau la tête, comprenant aisément la demande de la Cetra, et vint se planter devant l'adolescente. Celle-ci, les yeux mi-clos, ne distingua face à elle qu'une paire de bottes noires. Ce qui ne la fit penser qu'à une seule personne, sur laquelle son esprit était focalisé non-stop depuis plus de quatre heures.

\- Kadaj... grogna-t-elle.

Elle se frotta les yeux, réalisant peu à peu son état de fatigue. Lorsqu'elle finit par se rendre compte que l'argenté qui venait de s'accroupir face à elle était Sephiroth, et non Kadaj, elle se sentit honteuse. Honteuse de les avoir confondus, tous les deux. Ils étaient pourtant si différents. Honteuse de ne pas les avoir écoutés, lui et Aeris. Oui, elle mourait de fatigue, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte ! Mais quelle idiote ! Quelle… conne ! Même Cid n'aurait pas été obstiné jusque-là... enfin... peut-être que si, en fait. Son regard clair et lumineux plongé dans celui, obscur et tourmenté de la jeune fille, Sephiroth lui murmura d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus doux possible, quoiqu'un tantinet réprobateur, quand même :

 _\- Carolina, tu es exténuée. Nous avons passé la journée à le chercher. Rentre. Nous continuerons demain et nous le retrouverons, je te le jure. Mais pour le moment, tu dois te reposer, c'est clair ?_

\- Oui... souffla-t-elle sans baisser les yeux.

 _\- Très bien. Dans ce cas... je ne peux pas te contrôler pour te ramener moi-même au Septième Ciel..._

\- T'as plutôt… pas intérêt.

 _\- ... mais à la place, je peux faire ça,_ lâcha l'argenté.

Il tendit le bras et sa main gantée de cuir noir s'enfonça dans le corps de la jeune fille, à l'endroit même où battait son cœur. Au même moment, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, comme si elle venait de se plonger dans un bain. Elle avait l'impression qu'un autre liquide que du sang coulait dans ses veines, un fluide magique, qui lui redonna force, courage et espoir. C'était une incroyable sensation que jamais elle n'avait eu et que jamais elle ne devrait ressentir à nouveau. C'était un cadeau de la part de Sephiroth. Un précieux cadeau… de la part de son ami.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'elle parvenait à se relever.

 _\- Disons que je t'ai... transmis un peu de mon énergie,_ lui expliqua l'ancien SOLDAT tandis qu'un frêle et discret sourire se profilait sur ses lèvres. _Pour que tu puisses regagner le bar sans encombre et tenir jusqu'à ce soir._

Elle l'observa sans un mot. Elle trouvait ce geste incroyable, même venant de sa part. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour, mais aucune trace d'Aeris. Sans doute avait-elle voulu les laisser seuls pour le moment.

\- Merci, Sephiroth... lui dit-elle.

 _\- Je t'en prie._

\- Tu vois, ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner, j'avais raison.

 _\- Hm ?_

Tandis qu'il voletait à ses côtés, il lui lança un regard en coin étonné. De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Quand Jénova ne te contrôle pas... tu es quelqu'un d'admirable. En qui on peut avoir toute confiance. Tu es un homme bien... Seph, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sincèrement troublé par ces paroles, il demeura silencieux, esquissant à peine un sourire lorsqu'elle l'appela ainsi par ce surnom au sujet duquel ils avaient déjà eu une discussion récemment. Non, elle avait tort... elle se trompait... peut-être était-ce le cas auparavant, mais il ne serait plus jamais « quelqu'un de bien » après ce qu'il avait subi et fait subir à cause de Jénova. Et pourtant, ce que venait de lui dire l'adolescente remettait tout cela en question. Si, à ses yeux, il était réellement « quelqu'un d'admirable », comme elle le prétendait... alors sans doute n'était-elle pas la seule à le penser ? Peut-être pourrait-il être pardonné... Peut-être un jour serait-il expié de ses crimes passés. Peut-être enfin pourrait-il vivre en paix sa vie de fantôme dans la Rivière de la Vie. Peut-être pouvait-il... recommencer à espérer. Peut-être n'était-il en réalité pas si mauvais qu'il ne le croyait.

Tant de « peut-être ». Si peu de réponses. Mais l'espoir renaissait en lui. Lentement, mais sûrement. Grâce à elle.

 _\- Merci,_ lâcha-t-il finalement alors qu'ils s'approchaient enfin du Septième Ciel après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna Carolina.

 _\- De m'avoir ouvert les yeux..._

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 16 de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ;-)

Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais il se trouve qu'hier, mon ordinateur a décidé de bouder et de ne plus m'ouvrir mes documents Word... enfin bon, on a eu une petite discussion "amicale" et tout est rentré dans l'ordre :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre de "Chasse aux fantômes" (le dernier avant les vacances !) et je vous souhaite en attendant un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine !

Bisous et à bientôt ! :-)

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 15 :_**

 **Yasu :** "Kadajifié"... à quand l'ajout de ce mot dans le dictionnaire ? x') En tout cas, ta Crevette n'en a pas fini de nous faire rager, crois-moi ;-)


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 17**

La silhouette de Sephiroth s'effaça peu à peu auprès d'elle et ce fut donc seule que Carolina rentra dans le bar. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, où à coup sûr elle retrouverait Tifa, elle jeta un regard à l'horloge... et resta hébétée. Quoi ? Alors il était réellement... six heures et demie ? Elle était partie du Septième Ciel à dix heures et demie du matin... ça faisait vraiment huit heures qu'elle poursuivait Kadaj ? Elle réalisa enfin à quel point les deux fantômes avaient raison, en réalité. Il était grand temps qu'elle fasse une pause dans ce chassé-croisé infernal.

\- Salut Tifa !

Elle entra dans la cuisine d'un bon pas et gratifia la barmaid d'un grand sourire. Difficile de croire qu'une demi-heure auparavant, elle s'était effondrée par terre, incapable de faire un geste tant sa fatigue était grande...

\- Salut.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

\- Volontiers. Si tu pouvais t'occuper des pommes de terre...

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

L'adolescente commença donc à éplucher puis à découper les patates avant de les mettre dans le saladier posé sur la table, où se trouvaient déjà des morceaux de carottes. Puis, lorsqu'elles eurent toutes les deux finies leurs découpages, le contenu du saladier partit dans une casserole. Pendant la cuisson, Tifa et Carolina discutèrent et mirent la table. Puis la jeune fille monta à l'étage à la recherche des deux enfants tandis que la barmaid commençait à servir les assiettes. Denzel et Marlène furent très contents de la voir arriver, car ils ne l'avaient pas vu de la journée, mais leur enthousiasme retomba bien vite quand leur « grande sœur » leur annonça qu'ils allaient manger des carottes et des... pommes de terre. Parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas tellement les pommes de terre, tout simplement. Mais Carolina, qui adorait ça, leur proposa d'échanger discrètement leurs patates contre ses carottes dès que Tifa aurait le dos tourné, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. Leur bonne humeur revenue, ils se dirigèrent en sautillant vers les escaliers, Denzel en premier, Marlène ensuite. Mais avant de suivre son meilleur ami et de descendre les premières marches, la fillette s'interrompit et se retourna vers l'adolescente brune aux mèches blondes qui la suivait et qui, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle s'arrête aussi soudainement, faillit bien la percuter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh... il faudrait aussi… dire à Cloud qu'on mange.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est rentré... bon, ben j'y vais. Il est où, tu sais ?

Les joues de Marlène prirent une belle teinte rose et elle baissa les yeux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Carolina. Oh oh... elle n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sentait que sa « petite sœur » si mignonne venait de lui tendre un magnifique piège dans lequel elle était tombée les deux pieds joints comme une pauvre gourde ? Finalement, la fillette se décida à lui répondre, ses yeux fixant ses petits chaussons décorés de chocobos avec une passion évidente.

\- Dans... dans la... Euuhhh...

Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus et elle finit par lâcher d'une petite voix sur un ton plus honteux que malicieux, finalement :

\- ... salle de bains…

 _Oh non... Pourquoi moi... ?_

La jeune fille soupira, résignée. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Rah, là là, quelle sale gosse, cette Marlène. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire, les yeux brillants. Apparemment, sa « grande sœur » ne le prenait pas trop mal...

\- Ok, j'y vais.

\- Cool, à tout de suite alors !

Et la malicieuse fille de Barret, fière de son coup, se barra dans l'escalier sans demander son reste. Haha, la tête de Denzel quand elle lui raconterait son exploit ! Tifa, par contre, risquait d'être un peu moins contente et de la gronder... mais tant pis, rien que pour voir la tête de Carolina quand elle avait entendu où se trouvait le blond, Marlène avait décidé que ça en valait le coup ! Et elle n'avait pas été déçue, ah ça non...

Pestant contre la fillette, Carolina se dirigea à contrecœur vers le fond du couloir, où se trouvait la salle de bains. Timidement, après une longue hésitation, elle toqua à la porte et hurla presque afin de se faire entendre :

\- Cloud, on mange !

\- J'arrive ! lui répondit-il simplement.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et fit demi-tour avant de rejoindre l'escalier et de le descendre aussi vite qu'elle le put, les joues rouges. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé... et au fond, elle était ravie que le plan audacieux de Marlène ait si malencontreusement foiré. Parce que se retrouver devant un Cloud à moitié à poil, torse nu avec juste une serviette entourant ses reins, et sans doute dégoulinant, euh... non merci. Elle en aurait été choquée durant toute sa vie. S'attablant justement en bout de table, entre Tifa et Marlène, la jeune fille brune lança à cette dernière un regard noir, ce qui fit pouffer la fille de Barret.

\- C'était absolument pas drôle, grommela Carolina.

\- Ben... ça dépend pour qui, fit innocemment la petite fille avec un grand sourire angélique.

Pff. Elle était vraiment irrésistible, cette gosse. Si mignonne que l'ado lui pardonna vite et lui fit un échange pommes de terre/carottes, comme elle lui avait promis dans le couloir. Elle fit d'ailleurs de même avec Denzel, lorsque la barmaid retourna dans la cuisine parce qu'elle avait oublié d'amener du pain sur la table. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle se rassit et commenta simplement avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Tiens, tiens, on dirait bien qu'il y a eu des échanges, par ici...

Marlène et Denzel plongèrent le nez dans leur assiette de carottes et mangèrent en silence, échangeant de temps à autre des coups d'yeux complices avec Carolina, qui souriait tout en dévorant ses patates. Si les enfants ne les appréciaient pas particulièrement, elle, en revanche, elle adorait ça !

Le mercenaire blond les rejoignit alors qu'ils avaient déjà tous fini leurs assiettes (même Denzel, qui pourtant mangeait plutôt lentement). Ils passèrent au dessert tandis que le livreur commençait à manger. Une fois que Marlène et Denzel eurent fini leur compote, ils débarrassèrent rapidement et partirent jouer à l'étage. Carolina, elle, débarrassa également ses affaires, mais revint se rasseoir avec les deux adultes. Elle ne savait pas franchement pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de discuter, ce soir. Ce fut malgré tout Cloud qui lança la conversation :

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? As-tu retrouvé Kadaj ?

\- Non. Il s'est barré à Midgar, alors je suis revenue... et, euh, j'ai perdu sa trace, mentit la jeune fille. Alors je suis rentrée.

L'ex-SOLDAT hocha simplement la tête d'un air sombre. Il n'avait pas l'air spécifiquement ravi d'apprendre que l'esprit d'un de ses anciens ennemis se baladait toujours sur Gaïa.

 _La tête que tu ferais si tu apprenais que Sephiroth est juste à côté de toi, mon pauvre..._ songea Carolina en se retenant d'éclater de rire à cette pensée.

\- Et toi, Cloud ? Tes livraisons, ça s'est bien passé ? l'interrogea Tifa.

\- Mh, répondit le blond d'un nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif. J'ai croisé Carolina à Kalm, puis je suis remonté à Midgar. Et après, ben j'ai été acheter les pommes de terre qu'il te manquait pour ce soir. Voilà.

Il s'étira sur sa chaise avant d'étouffer un bâillement. L'adolescente l'observa plus attentivement et finit par remarquer que ses yeux bleu Mako brillaient d'un éclat particulier et qu'il avait des traces sombres sous les yeux. Et puis il avait l'air fatigué. Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvé tout à l'heure...

\- T'as l'air complètement crevé, Cloud.

Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis fit simplement :

\- Ah ?

\- Elle a raison. Tu as des cernes, observa à son tour la barmaid, juste là.

Elle tendit le bras et caressa du bout des doigts le haut de la joue de son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci se sentit rougir légèrement, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, mais ne se recula pas pour autant.

\- Et puis t'as les yeux qui brillent, aussi... murmura Carolina.

Tifa et Cloud tournèrent la tête vers elle et l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de se sentir rougir. Baissant légèrement la tête, elle leur expliqua rapidement :

\- Quand j'étais petite, maman me disait toujours que j'avais les yeux qui brillaient à cause de la fatigue...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la barmaid. Elle était heureuse d'entendre l'adolescente parler de sa mère. Apparemment, cela ne lui ruinait plus trop le moral comme c'était le cas auparavant, lors de son arrivée dans leur monde. Elle avait réussi à passer le cap et à aller de l'avant. Le livreur blond sourit lui aussi. Visiblement, il était démasqué.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... je ne dors pas très bien, en ce moment, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ah ben tu vois, j'en étais sûre ! Ouaaah... Oups, désolée.

\- Mais on dirait bien que tu n'es pas le seul, Cloud, fit remarquer Tifa avec un petit rire.

\- Mh. Allez, je vais me coucher, du coup, annonça Carolina en retenant un nouveau bâillement. À demain.

\- Bonne nuit, répondirent en chœur les deux amis, accompagné d'un salut de la main pour Tifa et d'un signe de tête pour Cloud.

L'adolescente monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer les poings, priant pour que ses amis fantômes n'apparaissent pas à cet instant là… Ce qui fut le cas, malheureusement pour elle. Et, re-malheureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient pas dupes, ni l'un, ni l'autre, et savaient très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

 _\- Carolina, tu ne devrais pas…_ commenta Aeris d'un ton réprobateur.

La jeune fille brune écouta sans répondre, concentrée sur autre chose. À son plus grand étonnement, Sephiroth la défendit avec un soupir résigné.

 _\- Laisse-la faire… elle ne t'écoute pas, de toute manière._

Mais c'était qu'il commençait à bien la connaître, celui-là. Carolina faillit sourire… mais se ravisa bien vite. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit et s'écria :

\- Kadaj ! Il est ici !

Les deux fantômes échangèrent un long regard, silencieux, ne sachant pas tellement s'il fallait prendre cet avertissement au sérieux ou non. Kadaj, ici, au Septième Ciel ? Juste sous leur nez ? Impossible…

 _\- Carolina,_ lâcha finalement l'ancien Général en plantant ses yeux félins dans les siens. _Tu es fatiguée… tu dois te tromper._

 _\- C'est impossible qu'il soit ici,_ renchérit Aeris. _Nous l'aurions su bien plus tôt._

Le regard bleu océan de l'ex-Turk fit des allers-retours entre l'argenté et la brune, puis elle se résigna. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas tort, à bien y réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que l'Incarné viendrait faire ici ? Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas senti plus tôt ? Oui, ils avaient raison. La fatigue reprenait lentement le dessus, la faisant délirer à nouveau. Elle s'était alarmée pour rien. Elle ne courait pas le moindre danger ici. Et il était grand temps qu'elle s'endorme…

\- Oui… c'est vrai. Désolée.

 _\- Ce n'est rien,_ la rassura la Cetra avec un sourire empli de douceur.

 _\- Repose-toi bien,_ fit Sephiroth. _À demain._

\- Oui… à demain, les amis.

La jeune fille éteignit la lumière, puis ferma les yeux. Comme la veille, les deux fantômes se mirent à scintiller d'une faible lueur argentée. Bientôt, Carolina s'endormit profondément, emportée dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 17 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, comme toujours ! :-)

Allez, j'ai décidé d'être gentille... pour fêter les vacances, je vous mets le chapitre 18 en même temps ;-)

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 16 !_**

 **Melior :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu à ce point-là :-)

 **Yasu :** Oui, c'est bien, un Seph qui reprend espoir... parce que pour le coup, il aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, mais il ressemble pas mal à Cloud, au fond... difficile pour lui de se pardonner tout ce qu'il a fait... même si c'était de la faute à Môman Jénova, comme toujours... ;-) Enfin bon, heureusement notre chère Caro est là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin ! O:-)


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 18**

Une fois que Carolina se fut endormie, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps vu son état de fatigue, Aeris et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard. Celui de la dernière Cetra était empli de doute, malgré toute l'assurance qu'elle avait mise dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait assuré à la jeune fille qu'elle se trompait. Elle avait fait cela dans l'unique but de rassurer Carolina. Celle-ci était en effet dans un si piteux état, avec sa fatigue qui commençait à revenir, qu'affronter Kadaj maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée. Car… au fond d'elle-même, elle avait peur. Peur que l'adolescente ait bel et bien raison, en réalité… Et cela, une seule personne était capable de le lui confirmer.

 _\- … Sephiroth ?_

L'ancien Général hocha la tête sans un mot. Il ressentait la même chose que la jeune femme. Un mauvais pressentiment qui l'inquiétait fortement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Fermant ses paupières, il scanna rapidement les alentours… et ses craintes furent confirmées. Alors voilà ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise depuis leur retour au Septième Ciel, bien qu'il se soit arrangé pour qu'aucune des deux filles de n'en aperçoive… ce qui avait visiblement marché, d'ailleurs. Rouvrant les yeux, il fixa la douce Aeris de son regard turquoise. Et prononça les mots que cette dernière ne voulait pas entendre.

 _\- Elle a raison… il est ici, dans cette maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, actuellement._

La brune, assise sur le matelas auprès de la jeune fille endormie, porta instinctivement une main à son cœur et ferma les yeux brièvement. Kadaj était là. Tout près. Et Carolina était ici elle aussi, endormie, sans défense… S'il n'agissait pas, tout se passerait bien. Mais s'il l'attaquait durant la nuit… certes, il ne pourrait rien lui faire. Grâce à son don, elle était immunisée contre les possessions de fantômes malintentionnés. Mais tout de même…

Non. Elle n'était pas sans défense. Le regard d'Aeris se durcit et elle se leva, rejoignant Sephiroth, les poings serrés et le regard déterminé. Carolina n'était pas seule. Eux aussi, ils étaient là, avec elle. Même s'ils n'étaient plus que des fantômes, désormais, ils pouvaient lutter contre Kadaj. Ils pouvaient protéger Carolina. L'Incarné était dangereux car il était encore sous l'influence de Jénova, certes, mais à eux deux, ils pouvaient le faire. Ils allaient s'allier pour défendre l'adolescente ! Mais visiblement, l'ancien Première Classe avait une autre idée en tête. La voyant prête à agir, il secoua doucement la tête, et d'un signe du menton, désigna la jeune fille assoupie.

 _\- Reste ici avec elle._

 _-Mais… et toi ?_ le questionna la Cetra, soucieuse pour son camarade fantôme.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et demeura silencieux, toujours aussi peu habitué au fait qu'Aeris se fasse du souci pour lui. Celle-ci crut discerner dans ses yeux aux pupilles verticales une étincelle d'hésitation, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Il n'était pas sûr de son choix… Finalement, il lâcha tout de même :

 _\- Je vais aller voir Kadaj. Lui parler. Essayer de le raisonner… si c'est possible._

 _\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?_

 _\- Si tu en vois une autre, dis-le moi…_ soupira l'argenté.

La jeune Cetra secoua la tête, répondant par la négative. Sephiroth haussa les épaules, puis quitta la pièce sans un mot, tout simplement en traversant la porte. Il doutait sincèrement de réussir sa mission. Il connaissait Kadaj, il avait un lien avec lui. Le jeune homme avait fusionné avec Jénova près de deux ans auparavant afin de lui rendre la vie. Il avait été libéré du contrôle de Jénova juste avant de mourir… mais désormais, il était de nouveau sous son influence. Sephiroth se demandait comment cela était possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait tenter de le convaincre de laisser Carolina tranquille. Il voulait le pousser à rejeter de lui-même Jénova. À redevenir le jeune homme normal qu'il était, qu'il aurait pu être si la Calamité ne s'était pas introduite dans son existence. D'après ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille, Loz y était bien parvenu, alors… pourquoi pas lui ?

Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci était vide. Visiblement, Cloud et Tifa étaient partis se coucher eux aussi, peu après l'adolescente. La pièce était donc déserte et plongée dans une obscurité totale. Grâce au lien qui l'unissait au plus jeune des Incarnés, il savait que celui-ci était également présent dans la salle. Croisant les bras, Sephiroth scruta les ténèbres, tenant de percer l'obscurité. Mais rien à faire, Kadaj se dissimulait, tout comme lui et Aeris lorsqu'ils devenaient invisibles aux yeux de Carolina. La question était : combien de temps allait-il jouer à ce petit jeu ?

 _\- Kadaj, je sais que tu es là,_ marmonna l'ancien Général avec lassitude. _Montre-toi._

Rien ne se produisit. Aucune réaction, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. L'argenté se retint de pousser un grognement agacé. Bon sang ! Ils avaient passé toute la journée à le rechercher dans tout Midgar. Et ce soir, il était là, juste à quelques mètres de lui, mais refusant obstinément de se montrer, s'amusant certainement à le narguer un peu plus. Il jouait vraiment avec ses nerfs.

 _\- Kadaj !_

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien Première Classe distingua nettement un soupir exaspéré, puis l'Incarné apparut à l'autre bout de la pièce… qui n'était pas si grande que ça, en fait, donc il n'était pas si loin que ça. Adossé au mur et les bras croisés, le jeune homme le fusillait d'un regard à la fois méprisant et méfiant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

Le benjamin des Incarnés avait lâché cette question sur un ton agressif et haineux. Sephiroth tenta de l'apaiser, mais c'était peine perdue.

 _\- Kadaj, calme-toi. Je veux simplement…_

 _\- Me renvoyer là-bas, je sais. Comme la fille avec laquelle tu t'es allié. Traître._

Hm. Il paraissait vraiment… irrécupérable. Enfin, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien… Sephiroth essaya donc de nouveau, tentant de se convaincre en son for intérieur que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

 _\- Kadaj. Jénova ne peut plus rien faire, elle a disparu. Tu es mort. Tu ne peux rien faire non plus. Rejette-la de ton esprit, elle n'a pas à te contrôler. Tu dois te libérer de son emprise, ne la laisse pas te contrôler comme ça !_

 _\- Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce genre de choses, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire ! Contrairement à toi…_ cracha-t-il.

Le jeune homme se décolla du mur et avança vers l'ancien SOLDAT, les poings serrés de colère, les yeux brillants de haine. Celui-ci soutint son regard, désormais convaincu qu'il ne pouvait réellement plus rien faire pour l'aider. Jénova l'avait totalement corrompu… Kadaj devait être renvoyé dans la Rivière de la Vie. Le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur Gaïa s'il était ainsi sous le contrôle de Jénova. Ce serait seulement une fois de retour dans la Rivière que le jeune homme pourrait avoir un espoir de se délivrer totalement de la Calamité. En attendant… il représentait une menace pour les habitants de Gaïa.

 _\- Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Sephiroth… il y a deux ans. Je te connaissais, sans t'avoir jamais vu. J'ignorais tout de toi, je te craignais, même. Au final, on dirait bien que je t'idéalisais trop. Tu n'es pas ce Fils parfait que je m'étais imaginé… tu m'as tellement déçu. Incapable d'achever cet incapable de Cloud. Et Mère… ha !_

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité, mais de la fureur brillait toujours dans son regard bleu-vert. Sous l'effet de la fureur, ses pupilles s'étaient réduites à un mince trait vertical.

 _\- Si seulement tu savais à quel point elle te déteste à présent, à quel point elle te hait, toi qui étais autrefois son préféré… celui avec lequel elle comptait régner sur ce monde et ces pauvres humains… quel gâchis. Le si puissant Sephiroth. Battu par une minable tête de hérisson apeuré…_

Sephiroth se souvint soudainement de la remarque agacée d'Aeris lorsqu'il avait lui-même prononcé ces mots. Avec une pensée pour la Cetra qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur avec Carolina et qui devait être en train de s'inquiéter pour lui, il répliqua donc en dissimulant habilement son ton amusé :

 _\- Pas apeuré. Tête de hérisson suffira…_

Kadaj haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et méprisant.

 _\- Peu m'importent tes paroles. Tu n'es qu'un traître._

 _\- Tu te répètes, Kadaj. Mais Jénova n'est plus là. Oublie tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire ou t'apprendre,_ insista l'ancien Général. _Redeviens celui que tu aurais toujours dû être. En te privant ainsi de ton libre-arbitre, elle t'a empêché de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais. Oublie-la et redeviens toi-même !_

 _\- Jamais de la vie ! Cette pauvre humaine que tu accompagnes désormais a déjà renvoyé Yazoo dans la Rivière de la Vie. Mais je le vengerai, ne t'en fais pas… je ferais revenir Mère ! Elle est la seule qui ait jamais été là pour moi ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai, tu m'entends ? Jamais !_

À ces mots, l'ancien Général s'emporta à son tour. Jamais Jénova ne reviendrait sur Gaïa, il s'en fit le serment. Elle avait déjà causé assez de dégâts comme ça. Et l'adolescente avait la mission de renvoyer le fantôme de l'Incarné dans la Rivière de la Vie. Elle réussirait.

 _\- Elle s'appelle Carolina !_ répliqua-t-il avec colère, agacé par l'impertinence du jeune argenté. _Et elle te renverra, toi aussi. Jamais tu ne ramèneras Jénova sur Gaïa, Kadaj. Et dans tout ça, aurais-tu oublié Loz ? Lui aussi est ton frère !_

 _\- Nous verrons bien. Et je n'ai que faire de Loz. Il a refusé d'aider Mère de nouveau, c'est un traître. Tout comme toi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes ennemis, à présent._

 _\- Je m'en doutais, figure-toi,_ lui rétorqua-t-il froidement, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

 _\- Fais bien attention à ta… Carolina. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre._

Ces derniers mots étaient emplis de menaces non dissimulées. Le jeune homme disparut ensuite sans un mot, et l'ancien Première Classe eut beau le rappeler, il ne réapparut pas. Il était parti. Et l'argenté encore présent dans la pièce n'avait pas la moindre envie de scanner une nouvelle fois la Planète entière à sa recherche. Autre chose à foutre, merci bien.

Sephiroth remonta dans la chambre de Carolina sans un mot. Pensif, distant, il ne remarqua que tardivement qu'Aeris lui parlait.

 _\- Sephiroth !_ insista-t-elle pour au moins la troisième fois.

 _\- Oui, quoi ?_ répondit-il d'un ton agacé, les yeux dans le vague.

Son regard félin tomba alors sur la Cetra, qui l'observait avec incompréhension. Il soupira, conscient de l'avoir peut-être blessée en répondant ainsi, aussi brusquement.

 _\- Excuse-moi… c'est simplement que… ça ne s'est pas très bien passé._

 _\- Je comprends,_ le rassura-t-elle en hochant la tête. _En fait, je m'en doutais un peu… Il n'abandonnera pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Hm. Et il y a autre chose…_

 _\- De pire ?_

L'ancien Général haussa légèrement les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. Est-ce que la situation pouvait réellement être pire qu'elle l'était déjà ? Devant les yeux interrogateurs de la jeune femme brune, il coula un regard en direction du lit, où l'adolescente de dix-sept ans dormait toujours et n'avait pour l'instant pas encore connaissance des menaces que Kadaj avait proférées contre elle.

 _\- Alors ?_ le pressa Aeris, devinant sans mal que cette nouvelle ne serait pas réjouissante.

Sephiroth soupira, puis lâcha à mi-voix, le regard fixé sur la jeune fille endormie :

 _\- Il veut tuer Carolina._

* * *

Mouahaha, que va-t-il advenir de notre chère Carolina ? Et comment Kadaj compte-t-il la tuer ? Mystère... bon, même si concernant la deuxième question, vous vous doutez bien de la réponse, en fait ^^'

Encore une fois, merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas pour une review... et tout le blabla habituel, quoi ;-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous le **vendredi 26 février 2016** pour la suite de cette histoire ! :-)

En attendant, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine, et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir ! :-)

À bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 19

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 19**

La nuit se déroula sans incidents. Kadaj n'apparut pas dans la chambre de Carolina, et cette dernière dormit donc tranquillement tandis que Sephiroth et Aeris restaient aux aguets. Mais rien de particulier ne se passa. Des craquements se produisirent à un instant dans le couloir, surprenant les deux esprits, mais ce n'était que Cloud qui se rendait dans la salle de bains pour boire un verre d'eau, très certainement réveillé par un nouveau cauchemar.

La jeune fille émergea de son sommeil vers neuf heures. Elle resta pendant un instant confortablement allongée sous sa couette, bien au chaud, les yeux fermés, s'appliquant à calmer sa respiration du mieux qu'elle le pouvait afin de faire croire à ses deux amis fantômes qu'elle sommeillait toujours. Encore une journée à la poursuite de Kadaj. Elle se retint pour ne pas pousser un soupir exaspéré. Elle en avait assez, bon sang. Mais quand ce jeu ridicule cesserait-il donc ? Pff… finalement, c'était bien plus tranquille chez les Turks. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa mère lui lègue ce foutu don ? Allez, il ne restait plus que Kadaj et Zack… et ensuite, elle serait tranquille… plus de fantômes, plus d'esprits, plus rien. Enfin si, quelques-uns quand même, très certainement, mais leurs renvois ne seraient pas aussi pressants. Une vie normale, quoi. Enfin, plus ou moins… Après, tout dépendait de ce qu'on entendait par « normale ».

Après quelques minutes, elle finit par soupirer et ouvrit les yeux. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle adressa un sourire à la douce Aeris et à l'ancien Général Sephiroth. Ceux-ci lui répondirent, mais… ils avaient l'air un peu crispés. Oh oh… elle n'aimait pas la tête qu'ils faisaient, tous les deux. Mais alors vraiment pas. Ils avaient l'air à la fois sombres et gênés. Comme s'ils partageaient un énorme secret qu'elle-même ne devait surtout pas découvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pendant qu'elle dormait, encore ?

\- Salut, vous deux.

 _\- Bonjour, Carolina._

Ils saluèrent l'adolescente brune d'un même signe de tête discret et réservé. Oui, il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait chez ces deux-là. Ne restait plus qu'à découvrir quoi. Elle repoussa sa couette, s'assit en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux, et fixa les deux fantômes.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me mentez pas, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que les deux revenants échangeaient un regard hésitant, rien qu'à voire les tronches que vous tirez, y'a un truc qui cloche.

Aeris baissa les yeux. Les paroles de Sephiroth lui revinrent en tête avec force, douloureuses. La menace de l'Incarné. Tout en lui n'était plus que haine et folie meurtrière. Jénova le possédait totalement, même après sa mort. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour lui, seul son retour au sein de la Rivière de la Vie pourrait le délivrer. Et il voulait tuer Carolina. La Cetra jeta un regard à l'argenté, priant pour que celui-ci arrive à lire dans ses yeux le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer.

 _Ne lui dit pas qu'il veut la tuer… je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien… elle le hait déjà suffisamment comme ça._

L'ancien Première Classe inclina très légèrement la tête, discrètement afin que Carolina ne le remarque pas, mais Aeris le vit. Parfait, il l'avait comprise. Ils lui diraient certainement, mais… plus tard. Parce que là, lui annoncer ça, au réveil, comme ça… c'était une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée, même, car cela ranimerait sa rage contre Kadaj. Déjà que ce qu'ils allaient lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire… inutile d'en rajouter. Sephiroth croisa les bras, poussa un soupir et planta ses yeux félins dans ceux couleur océan de Carolina.

 _\- Tu avais raison, hier. J'ai vérifié après que tu te sois endormie… Kadaj était bien ici, au Septième Ciel._

D'accord… alors c'était ça ce truc qui les embêtait. Elle savait qu'une chose n'allait pas. Mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était ça… Elle grimaça, un peu mécontente, à vrai dire, puis râla sur ses deux amis. Ce qu'ils pouvaient l'énerver ces deux-là, des fois… sérieusement… !

\- J'étais sûre de moi, hier ! Je vous l'avais dit, et vous m'avez même pas cru, bande de pignoufs !

 _\- Désolée…_ s'excusa Aeris. _Mais il fallait que tu dormes et que tu te reposes. Tu le sais comme nous._

Avec un nouveau soupir à la fois déçu, exaspéré et rageur, la jeune fille se laissa retomber en arrière sur son oreiller et frappa du poing sur le matelas, pinçant les lèvres.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas… Vous déconnez ? J'aurais pu lui régler son compte, bordel !

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel, enfin, au plafond. Cette jeune fille, presque jeune femme, d'ailleurs, était vraiment intenable. Mais à la fois déterminée. Trop déterminée, peut-être. Cette obstination était étonnante. Et de temps à autre extrêmement agaçante. Elle lui faisait songer à Genesis. Il y avait la même flamme dans son regard. La même impétuosité. Elle tenait ça de son père, très certainement.

 _\- Carolina,_ insista-t-il d'une voix sévère, les sourcils froncés. _Aeris a raison, tu étais bien trop épuisée hier. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Strictement rien,_ insista-t-il.

\- Grrhm, grommela Carolina d'un ton boudeur, telle une enfant faisant un caprice.

Elle poussa un soupir énervé et frustré, puis se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains le temps de prendre une rapide douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce et rejoignit ses compagnons fantômes dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle était toujours furieuse, en train de marmonner :

\- Dire que j'aurais enfin pu le renvoyer dans son foutu plan céleste avec un bon coup de pied au cul… putaaaiiin, mais j'y crois pas…

 _\- C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris, Carolina_ , soupira Aeris d'un ton réprobateur et légèrement plus ferme qu'à l'habitude, lassée d'entendre la jeune fille proférer des vulgarités à tout bout de champ depuis son réveil.

Celle-ci soupira avec mauvaise humeur en mélangeant ses céréales.

\- Ouais, désolée… mais bon. Il était juste là. Sous mon nez, alors tu comprends que je sois un peu sur les nerfs, après tout le temps qu'on a passé hier à lui courir après…

Adossé au mur en face de l'adolescente brune, Sephiroth secoua la tête, laissant quelques mèches argentées dissimuler légèrement son visage aux traits fins, sans chercher à les chasser. Oui, il savait… lui aussi était excédé par ces chassés-croisés incessants. Et il avait failli… mais s'était finalement ravisé. Oh que oui, il avait longuement hésité, se demandant s'il n'allait pas réveiller l'adolescente afin d'en finir pour de bon, se rendant pour une fois sourd aux mises en gardes avisées de sa camarade Cetra. Mais il ignorait si l'énergie qu'il avait transmise à Carolina serait suffisante pour lui permettre de renvoyer Kadaj dans la Rivière de la Vie… Il avait préféré s'assurer de la santé et de la sécurité de la jeune fille. Il avait préféré veiller sur elle et la préserver, évitant ainsi un face-à-face dont il connaissait déjà l'issue, inconsciemment.

 _\- Carolina… j'ai essayé. J'ai tenté de le convaincre de s'en aller de lui-même et de rejeter Jénova. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté._

\- Bah évidemment, tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

L'ancien Général la fixa de son regard perçant, un brin désapprobateur. Carolina s'en aperçut et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle arrête d'être aussi agressive. De s'énerver pour un rien, comme elle le faisait depuis son réveil. Ce n'était pas de leur faute… Sephiroth avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Alors elle n'avait aucune raison de se mettre en colère contre lui. Et Aeris ne lui avait rien fait non plus. C'était idiot de sa part. Elle était vraiment conne de se mettre dans des états pareils, franchement…

\- Je suis désolée, Sephiroth… s'excusa-t-elle à mi-voix. Mais… je suis…

 _\- Frustrée. Je comprends tout à fait,_ l'apaisa le fantôme d'une voix rassurante. _Je le suis aussi, et Aeris également._ _Mais il faut que tu te calmes._

\- _Ne perd pas espoir. On finira par y arriver._

Ils échangèrent un regard.

 _\- Tous les trois,_ conclut Sephiroth d'une voix ferme et déterminée, inflexible.

Carolina hocha la tête avec un sourire. Heureuse de constater que l'ancien Première Classe ne se sentait plus différent d'elles comme à leur première rencontre, quelques jours plus tôt. Satisfaite de voir qu'il s'investissait pleinement, qu'il avait autant envie qu'elles de débarrasser Gaïa d'un fléau tel que Kadaj. Oui, Sephiroth voulait se racheter. Prouver qu'il n'était en rien responsable de toutes les horreurs commises par son intermédiaire des années auparavant. Il voulait se faire pardonner. Et vivre dans la Rivière de la Vie la vie à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu droit sur Gaïa. Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Hojo.

\- Oui. Tous les trois, répéta Carolina. Ensemble.

Après que la jeune fille eut fini son petit-déjeuner, elle quitta le Septième Ciel en compagnie de ses compagnons immatériels. Elle décida de ne pas partir immédiatement à la recherche du troisième Incarné, se dirigeant vers un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien, désormais. Aeris devina tout de suite où elle se rendait. Sephiroth les suivit sans rien dire, ignorant leur destination mais ayant inconsciemment compris que cet écart était important pour l'adolescente.

Ils parvinrent finalement à l'Église des Taudis. Toujours la même… elle n'avait pas changée depuis que Carolina y avait découvert son don avec stupeur et fait la connaissance du fantôme d'Aeris, environ une semaine plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait bien plus longtemps qu'une semaine... Esquissant un sourire paisible, la jeune fille brune aux mèches dorées partit s'agenouiller près de la petite mare située au milieu de l'ancien lieu religieux. Tendant le bras, elle frôla la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts, puis prit un peu de liquide au creux de sa paume et le laissa couler lentement dans la grande flaque. Elle aimait tant ce lieu. Il lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Mais surtout… la présence d'Aeris s'y faisait ressentir plus que jamais. Et pour cause, la douce jeune femme se trouvait tout près d'elle, agenouillée parmi ces fleurs dont elle aimait tant s'occuper, avant que Cloud ne tombe du ciel un beau matin, venant ainsi chambouler son quotidien… et même sa vie toute entière. Ce lieu apaisait Carolina, la rassurait. Elle s'y sentait merveilleusement bien. Comme si ces fleurs, cette eau, ces vitraux brisés et ces vieilles pierres avaient un effet tranquillisant sur elle. Dès qu'elle pénétrait dans ce lieu, elle avait l'impression que tous ses soucis disparaissaient, qu'ils s'envolaient au loin. Et elle avait besoin de calme. Elle voulait oublier sa colère, effacer les événements de ce matin. Repartir à zéro, et continuer à chercher Kadaj. Elle se déplaça légèrement et s'allongea dans l'herbe et les fleurs, baignée dans la faible lumière du soleil qui peinait à traverser la couche de nuages grisâtres. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se savait en sécurité. Personne ne venait dans cette église. Et Sephiroth et Aeris étaient toujours là, à veiller sur elle. Elle leur faisait aveuglément confiance.

 _Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Je te trouverai, Kadaj, et je te renverrai dans la Rivière de la Vie que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter,_ promit-elle silencieusement. _Jénova s'en ira et tu cesseras de souffrir par sa faute. Je te le jure._

* * *

Hellooo tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Les vacances sont finies (pour ma zone, en tout cas...), et donc on se retrouve ce soir avec le chapitre 19 de "Chasse aux fantômes" !

Après cette petite pause de deux semaines, on attaque ainsi la dernière ligne droite : "Chasse aux fantômes" étant composé en tout et pour tout de 25 chapitres, les deux derniers seront normalement publiés la veille des prochaines vacances. Rendez-vous donc le **vendredi 1er avril** (non, ce n'est pas une blague) pour pouvoir lire les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire !

En attendant, on garde le rythme habituel, à savoir un chapitre toutes les semaines, généralement le vendredi soir... sauf quand j'oublie ou que j'ai la flemme. Mais il arrivera toujours dans le week-end, ne vous en faites pas.

Voilà, voilà. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre-ci, bien qu'un peu court, vous a plu quand même... et sur ce, je vous fais de bisous et vous dis à vendredi prochain !

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine / vacances, pour ceux qui ont de la chance ! :-)

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 18 :_**

 **Melior :** Oui, Sephiroth avait un peu de mal au début, mais on dirait bien que mine de rien, il a fini par s'y attacher, à notre Carolina...

 **Yasu :** Pour que même Sephy n'y parvienne pas, c'est qu'il est sérieusement atteint, en effet ^^ mais je ne sais pas si Caro est vraiment à plaindre... je conseillerais surtout à Kadaj de faire gaffe à ses fesses si jamais il énerve trop notre ex-Turk xD


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 20**

Ils demeurèrent dans l'église durant un bon quart d'heure. Aeris en venait même à se demander si la jeune fille ne s'était pas tout simplement rendormie lorsque celle-ci rouvrit finalement les yeux et s'assit quelques instants, l'air perdue dans ses pensées, avant de se remettre debout. Avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers les deux esprits et leur adressa un signe de la main.

\- Il est encore quelque part dans Midgar… Vous venez ?

Sephiroth hocha sobrement la tête, décroisa les bras et sortit de l'église, suivant l'adolescente. Aeris se releva, embrassa une dernière fois du regard ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle chérissait tant, puis s'engagea elle aussi à la suite de Carolina, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air en forme. Calmée. Elle avait bien fait de se reposer quelques instants dans l'Église des Taudis. Elle en ressortait nettement plus apaisée et rassérénée. Cette pause d'un petit quart d'heure lui avait fait un bien fou. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, la jeune Cetra avait la sensation que, même s'ils ne parvenaient pas à remettre la main sur Kadaj aujourd'hui, la journée se passerait merveilleusement bien pour eux trois.

OOOOO

Aeris ne s'était pas trompée. Ils n'avaient effectivement pas trouvé Kadaj, mais leur énième journée de recherche ne s'était pas si mal passée. Carolina ne s'était pas énervée une seule fois, ce qui était un soi un véritable miracle. Elle avait su être à l'écoute de sa fatigue et avait décidé elle-même du moment où il avait fallu rentrer, sans attendre que ses deux amis lui forcent à nouveau la main. Sephiroth était certes resté plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude pendant un certain temps, mais avait toujours répondu dès qu'une des deux filles avait souhaité engager une conversation avec lui. Il avait souvent remplacé Carolina lorsqu'il s'agissait de « scanner » les alentours à la recherche du fantôme de l'Incarné. Tout comme les journées précédentes, Kadaj ne cessait de se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre de l'immense ville, et souvent avec une célérité impressionnante qui étonnait même Sephiroth. Tous les trois s'interrogeaient et se posaient la même question : comment diable faisait donc Kadaj pour se déplacer aussi vite ? C'en était presque effrayant. En tout cas, il y avait clairement quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

Carolina fut de retour au Septième Ciel vers cinq heures et demie. Elle passa prendre une nouvelle douche (bah oui, parce qu'elle avait bien transpiré à force de crapahuter à travers toute la ville), joua un peu avec Denzel et Marlène, qui furent ravis de la voir revenir à la maison, puis partit aider Tifa à préparer le repas. Ils mangèrent tous les quatre une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Cloud n'était pas rentré, mais l'adolescente brune ne s'en inquiéta pas tellement. Avec ses livraisons, il rentrait souvent tard le soir, ses absences étaient donc plus ou moins habituelles… Marlène et Denzel mangèrent en quatrième vitesse, si rapidement que Tifa dut les reprendre à deux fois en leur disant de ne pas avaler tout rond. Ils hochèrent évasivement la tête, se dépêchèrent de terminer leur repas, puis remportèrent leurs affaires dans la cuisine et remontèrent au premier étage. Ils étaient lancés dans un nouveau jeu qui semblait passionnant, et il avait fallu menacer de le leur ôter pour qu'ils daignent finalement venir manger. Les deux enfants avaient à peine disparus en haut des escaliers que leurs cris de joie retentissaient déjà dans toute la demeure.

Carolina esquissa un sourire. Heureuse d'entendre Marlène et Denzel rire et s'amuser, tout simplement. Ils parvenaient ainsi à se changer les idées, à oublier de temps à autre leur passé douloureux. C'était bien pour eux. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle s'aperçut que Tifa avait l'air soucieuse… ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent… que s'était-il passé ? Elle pria pour que ce ne soit rien de grave…

\- Tifa, ça va ?

La barmaid secoua la tête, rejetant en arrière quelques longues mèches noires.

\- Cloud m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait manger. D'habitude, il s'arrange pour appeler s'il a un problème et ne peut pas rentrer… mais cette fois…

L'adolescente brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sérieusement anxieuse, pour le coup. En à peine quelques mots, la jeune femme avait réussi à lui transmettre son inquiétude.

\- … il a pas appelé… ?

\- Non, lui confirma Tifa. Et… j'ai même contacté les membres d'AVALANCHE. Personne n'a de ses nouvelles.

Carolina demeura un long moment sans bouger, puis finit par se contenter d'un haussement d'épaules, tentant de cacher son malaise du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Bof, il a dû être appelé en urgence par un client et oublier de te prévenir…

\- Non. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- T'en fais pas, Tifa, il est grand. Il a déjà affronté Sephiroth, Jénova, les Incarnés… il sait se débrouiller.

La barmaid parvint à esquisser un demi-sourire teinté d'amertume.

\- Je sais… et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour lui.

 _Ben, un peu normal,_ songea l'adolescente avec amusement, _puisque tu l'ai…_

\- Comme toi, pas vrai ?

\- Euh… ouais, admit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon, pour cette nuit, il va se débrouiller tout seul, écoute… et s'il est pas toujours rentré demain matin, j'irai le chercher, au pire. Quitte à lui tirer les oreilles s'il le faut, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle se leva, quitta la table et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher… mais arrivée au bas des marches, Tifa l'interpella.

\- Carolina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Non, rien. Dors bien.

La jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus fronça les sourcils. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas habituel chez Tifa… Elle l'observa un instant. Les coudes posés sur la lourde table de bois de la salle à manger, la tête entre les mains, ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulant son visage. Elle avait l'air vraiment angoissée pour son ami d'enfance.

\- Bonne nuit, Tifa.

Carolina monta les marches, passa dire bonsoir aux deux enfants puis regagna sa chambre, en espérant de tout son cœur que Cloud rentrerait durant la nuit. Car à vrai dire, elle aussi s'inquiétait pour l'ex-SOLDAT. Ce n'était effectivement pas habituel qu'il reste ainsi sans donner signe de vie pendant un certain temps. Oui, c'était vraiment très étrange de la part du porc-épic blond pas apeuré.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait tranquillement sur son lit pour essayer de réfléchir à tout ça et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, Sephiroth et Aeris apparurent dans sa chambre sans crier garde, lui arrachant un léger sursaut de surprise. Le premier, comme à son habitude, était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés. La seconde était assise sur le lit, non loin d'elle. Seulement… tous deux avaient le regard bien trop sombre pour espérer une bonne nouvelle…

\- Vous avez entendu ? C'est bizarre, venant de Cloud… ça m'inquiète, leur confia la jeune fille.

Les deux fantômes échangèrent un coup d'œil. Sephiroth détourna le regard, préférant laisser la jeune Cetra s'exprimer. Elle s'y prendrait certainement bien mieux que lui pour annoncer la nouvelle qui allait suivre. L'idée qui leur avait traversé l'esprit au même moment lorsque la barmaid avait lâché qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de son meilleur ami depuis un certain temps déjà…

 _\- Carolina… tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit concernant les fantômes ?_ commença donc Aeris d'une voix douce, mais dans laquelle l'inquiétude s'entendait parfaitement bien.

\- Euh… non, lui répondit franchement l'adolescente avec un sourire gêné. Tu m'as dit tellement de trucs sur eux, en même temps…

 _\- Les fantômes peuvent contrôler les vivants lorsqu'ils sont suffisamment forts, et que le vivant est affaibli,_ lui rappela-t-elle donc.

\- Hmoui, et ?

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où la fantôme brune voulait en venir. Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir agacé, ce qui eut pour effet que les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers lui. Cela lui paraissait pourtant tellement évident ! Peut-être parce qu'il était lui-même un fantôme… Il prit donc le relais, achevant le sous-entendu d'Aeris :

 _\- Et Cloud avait l'air particulièrement fatigué, ces derniers temps._

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué…

Carolina se tut quelques instants, répétant ces phrases dans sa tête. Cloud avait effectivement l'air épuisé, depuis quelques jours… Les fantômes pouvaient contrôler les humains lorsque ceux-ci étaient affaiblis… et qu'ils étaient assez puissants…

Peu à peu, elle finit par comprendre où ses deux amis immatériels voulaient en venir. Elle les dévisagea l'un après l'autre en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés. Elle n'osait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Vous… vous pensez quand même pas que…

 _\- Si,_ répondit l'ancien Général sur un ton peut-être un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _C'est même certain._

\- Non…

 _\- Carolina,_ intervint à son tour la Cetra, _il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible…_

Elle marqua une pause, puis prononça la phrase que l'adolescente brune aux yeux bleus aurait voulu ne jamais entendre.

 _\- Kadaj a réussi à contrôler Cloud._

 _Oh merde, c'est pas vrai…_

Carolina serra les poings, ferma brièvement les yeux et respira un grand coup. Un, deux, trois. On se calme. Puis elle rouvrit les paupières. Son regard se posa sur Sephiroth, qui s'était décollé du mur pour venir se placer face à elle, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse. Réalisant peu à peu tout ce que cela impliquait, elle finit par lâcher dans un souffle, le regard paniqué :

\- Ok. Là, c'est la totale désastrophe.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil curieux face à ce mot étrange. Aeris, quant à elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Oui, la jeune fille avait tout à fait raison. Si le fantôme de l'Incarné avait réussi à contrôler Cloud… alors oui. C'était la désastrophe.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 20 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! Les choses commencent à prendre une tournure plus... intéressante, vous ne trouvez pas ? ;-)

Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 21 !

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end semaine à toutes et à tous !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 19 :**_

 **Melior :** Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise :-) Relation enfant / parents entre Caro et Aeris & Seph, oui, pourquoi pas... ça peut être une idée ^^ mais ça risque de ne pas plaire à Cid s'il l'apprend un jour xD


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 21**

Bon. Alors comme ça, Kadaj contrôlait Cloud Oh, génial. Franchement, ça promettait. Carolina laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous vous trompez pas ?

 _\- C'est certain,_ lui réaffirma de nouveau Sephiroth, dont le regard turquoise s'était assombri. _Kadaj le suivait à la trace. Il était toujours avec lui, l'affaiblissant en permanence. Et ce, depuis que nous avons commencé à le chercher. Peut-être même avant._

\- Hm.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants. Ouais, c'était logique, après tout… quand ils avaient été jusqu'à Kalm pour le chercher, par exemple. Ils l'avaient cherché pendant un moment… puis ils avaient discuté avec Cloud. Donc là, ils n'avaient plus accordé d'importance au fantôme. Alors qu'en fait, il était tout près d'eux… Et lorsqu'ils l'avaient cherché de nouveau, après que le mercenaire soit parti, ils l'avaient trouvé… en route pour Midgar. Exactement comme le blond. Et toutes ces courses-poursuites à travers Midgar… évidemment, puisque c'était là que l'ex-SOLDAT effectuait la plupart de ses livraisons. Et finalement, à bien y réfléchir, cela ne paissait plus tellement excentrique de l'avoir retrouvé au cœur même du Septième Ciel. Puisqu'il suivait Cloud en permanence…

Voilà qui expliquait également l'étrange rapidité avec laquelle Kadaj se déplaçait régulièrement. Cela les avait tous stupéfiés, mais n'avait désormais plus rien d'étonnant : s'il était constamment en compagnie du jeune homme blond, il devait certainement voyager lui aussi grâce à sa moto. Tout simplement. Pour lui, fantôme immatériel que personne ne pouvait voir mise à part elle et ses semblables, ce devait être un jeu d'enfant. Il lui suffisait de s'immiscer à l'intérieur de la machine et il pouvait ainsi profiter de sa vitesse, sans jamais quitter Cloud d'une semelle. Carolina serra les poings. Tant de fois… tant de fois où ils avaient été si proches. Et jamais elle n'avait rien senti. Sephiroth et Aeris non plus, d'ailleurs, mais tout de même… Bon sang, mais que c'était frustrant ! Elle sentit sa haine pour Kadaj augmenter encore d'un cran en l'imaginant plié en deux, mort de rire et se moquant d'elle sans vergogne, tandis qu'elle papotait tranquillement avec Cloud… Il avait si souvent été si proche d'elle… Parfois juste à quelques centimètres, bon sang ! Et elle, comme une cruche, n'avait rien remarqué, rien senti… oh, comme il avait dû la narguer, durant ces instants… Mais ça y'est. C'était terminé, le jeu était fini. Il contrôlait Cloud et c'était bien dommage pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'en prendre ainsi à un de ses amis. Jamais. Elle allait le traquer et le virer de là avec un bon coup de pied au c… hrm. Au derrière. Stop, les gros mots. Pour le moment, du moins… Tant qu'elle parvenait encore à se contrôler. Parce qu'elle était comme son père : une fois lancée, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

Elle se releva sans un mot, faisait mine de quitter sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parvenir jusqu'à sa porte, une ombre noire et argentée vint lui barrer la route, aussi rapide et agile qu'un félin. Ses yeux turquoise aux pupilles verticales la fixèrent avec froideur. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui déplaisait. Et pas qu'un peu.

 _\- Où vas-tu ?_

\- À ton avis ? grommela-t-elle, exaspérée qu'il se mette une fois de plus en travers de sa route.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça maintenant._

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

 _\- Tu vas encore t'épuiser._

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de tes conseils, à la fin… ? marmonna-t-elle sans oser cependant lever les yeux vers lui. T'es pas mon père, à ce que je sache.

Toujours assise sur le lit, Aeris les observait sans dire un mot. Elle n'avait pas à intervenir, et elle le savait très bien, car quoi qu'elle dise, cela ne pourrait qu'envenimer les choses. C'était entre Sephiroth et Carolina. Elle n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Elle se décida donc à disparaître, les laissant régler leur différend seul à seule. Même si elle en craignait le résultat… Elle leur adressa un dernier regard, espérant de tout son cœur que cette querelle ne se finirait pas mal. Puis elle s'effaça, les laissant seuls dans la chambre de l'adolescente.

Ils étaient tous les deux face à face, le fantôme et la jeune fille. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard turquoise. Ses pupilles verticales la fixaient sans ciller. Il avait de nouveau les bras croisés sur son torse. Carolina, les poings serrés, soutenait son regard, la tête légèrement levée car il était plus grand qu'elle. Il ne l'observait pas avec colère ou exaspération. Elle distinguait seulement dans ses pupilles une pointe d'agacement. Une nouvelle fois, il veillait sur elle. Pour la protéger. Elle le savait pertinemment, mais pourtant… savoir que Kadaj était parvenu à contrôler Cloud la mettait en rage. Tellement qu'elle était prête à repartir dès maintenant et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais Sephiroth ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire. Pourtant, si elle décidait d'y aller, là, maintenant, tout de suite, l'affaire serait réglée… après tout, Sephiroth ne pouvait rien lui faire. Elle était naturellement immunisée contre les possessions de fantômes. Il n'était qu'un être immatériel. Mort, de surcroît. Un esprit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir distinguer. Et ignorer, si l'envie lui en prenait.

 _\- Oui, je ne suis pas ton père. C'est vrai. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je fais actuellement._

\- À savoir ? marmonna l'ex-Turk avec mauvaise humeur, un tantinet agressive.

 _\- T'empêcher de t'épuiser inutilement. T'empêcher de te mettre en danger stupidement. Je sais que tu n'es pas assez bête pour ça._

Carolina poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux, croisant les bras à son tour dans une expression butée, comme une enfant boudeuse.

\- Et pourquoi je t'écouterai, hein ?

L'ancien Général se retint d'esquisser un sourire. Malgré l'impression d'entêtement qui émanait de la jeune fille, il savait qu'il avait presque gagné la partie. Elle n'aurait pas détourné les yeux, dans le cas contraire. Certains détails apparemment insignifiants, tels que celui-ci, ne mentaient jamais.

 _\- Je ne te demande pas de m'obéir. J'ai donné suffisamment d'ordres dans ma vie,_ soupira-t-il. _Simplement… c'est un conseil que je te donne. Une demande que je te fais. Vois cela comme tu le souhaite._

Il marqua une pause, sentant que l'esprit de l'adolescente était confus. Elle hésitait. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce, cherchant son regard aussi profond que l'océan :

 _\- S'il te plaît, mon amie. Ne va pas te mettre en danger ainsi._

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil un brin étonné, et aussi… agréablement surpris.

 _Il a bien dit… « mon amie » ?_

Carolina avait un peu de mal à y croire… mais cela la rendait heureuse. Oui. Il l'avait appelée son amie… Il avait vraiment fini par s'intégrer au groupe. Au début, il semblait un peu isolé. Il avait du mal avec Aeris. Avec elle, aussi. Et puis finalement, à force de passer de longues journées ensemble, ils s'étaient rapprochés… et désormais il la considérait comme une amie. Et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'après sa mort, Sephiroth semblait avoir réfléchi sur sa vie passée. En somme… il était un peu… comme le Cloud d'« Advent Children ». Son esprit était torturé par des mauvais souvenirs. Mais il avait fini par se pardonner. Elle était certaine qu'une fois revenu au sein de la Rivière de la Vie, il parviendrait à oublier son passé désastreux. Et à passer à autre chose… si une telle chose était possible là-bas. L'adolescente poussa un soupir et décroisa les bras.

\- Ok. J'y vais pas.

Elle s'avouait vaincue. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns aux mèches dorées, qu'elle avait détachés avant de s'endormir, elle ajouta à mi-voix :

\- N'empêche, je me fais du souci pour Cloud… c'est rageant de… hé, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

L'ancien Première Classe secoua légèrement la tête, faisant voleter quelques mèches argentées autour de lui. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il souriait… il eut un petit rire amusé.

 _\- Tu es tellement obstinée, parfois… on dirait ton père. Mais…_

\- … Mais… ?

La ressemblance que Sephiroth avait notée avec Cid l'amusait. Après tout… oui, il était son père, alors il était normal que leurs caractères se ressemblent. Mais… avait-elle raison d'avoir peur de ce « mais » qu'elle avait entendu ?

 _\- Rien,_ répondit-il à mi-voix en secouant à nouveau la tête. _Simplement… je crois que tu me rappelles un peu Genesis, par moments._

Alors c'était ça qui le troublait de temps à autre… Genesis Rhapsodos. Le souvenir de cet homme impétueux au caractère imprévisible fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Carolina. Certes, elle n'avait pas joué à « Crisis Core » lorsqu'elle était encore sur Terre. Mais elle avait mené ses petites recherches sur divers sites Internet, recherches qu'elle avait approfondies par la lesctures de nombreuses fanfics, et elle connaissait le maître du feu aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant aussi bien que n'importe quel autre personnage de cet univers fabuleux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu trouves ?

Il baissa légèrement la tête, mais garda son regard rivé sur elle.

 _\- Hm. Pardonne-moi si tu le prends mal._

Le sourire de l'adolescente s'élargit et elle jeta un regard amusé à l'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent qui se dressait toujours face à elle.

\- Non, non, t'en fais pas… Aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, je prends même ça pour un compliment.

 _\- À ta guise…_ se contenta de répondre Sephiroth, même si le ton de sa voix était un brin amusé et surpris à la fois.

\- Bon, donc, euh… je vais dormir, du coup ?

 _\- Bonne idée. De mon côté, je vais essayer de retrouver Aeris._

\- Ok, ça marche. À demain, Seph. Et… je suis désolée… pour tout ça.

 _\- Ce n'est rien…_ soupira l'argenté face au surnom que la jeune fille continuait de lui attribuer régulièrement. _Dors bien, Carolina._

Cette dernière lui sourit, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Il lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant, puis disparut à son tour, imitant ce qu'avait fait la jeune Cetra quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Hm, souffla la jeune fille, laissant échapper à son tour un sourire pensif et attendri. Bonne nuit, Sephy…

Elle regagna son lit à pas lents, puis s'enfouit sous sa couette. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit le sommeil. Et tandis qu'elle se sentait peu à peu partir vers le royaume des rêves, elle crut entendre des sons. Des voix. Et parmi elles, une plus forte que les autres. Une voix qui l'appelait, elle, qui lui demandait de l'aide. La voix de… Cloud.

Comme par hasard.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 21 de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci pour votre lecture, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ;-)

Je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine et je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 22 !

Bisous :-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 20 :**_

 **Melior :** Martin Mystère ? Ah oui, peut-être... sur le coup j'avais plus pensé à FF X-2, pour tout avouer :p

 **Yasu :** Bah... Cloud c'est tellement plus marrant... et pratique pour tuer plein de gens, en plus de ça ;-) Tu crois vraiment que Kadaj aurait pu faire ça en prenant le contrôle d'un papillon ? x')


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 22**

Le lendemain matin, Carolina se réveilla à… sept heures du matin. Elle grommela en repoussant sa couette. Pff… elle avait l'impression de redevenir une Turk, tiens. Mais bon, elle avait un Cloud à sauver et un Kadaj à virer de Gaïa, aujourd'hui. Rien que ça ! Tout en s'habillant, elle eut une pensée nostalgique pour Rufus, Reno, et tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé à la Tour Shinra. Bon, sauf Elena qu'elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde, mais mis à part ça… Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle s'ennuyait de son quotidien de Turk. Elle se demanda un instant si, après toute cette histoire de fantômes divers et variés, Rufus accepterait son retour au sein des Turks… Reno lui manquait, à vrai dire. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se languissait de son humour à deux gils, de ses blagues pourries, de sa bonne humeur constante. Elle avait envie de le revoir. Qu'il lui remonte un peu le moral… Alors, sur un coup de tête, elle attrapa son portable, qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de nuit durant son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever immédiatement, et puis Tifa ne se réveillait que vers sept heures et demie, voire huit heures. Elle avait envie de lui parler. D'entendre le son de sa voix, tout simplement. De l'avertir qu'elle allait partir à la recherche de Cloud, aussi. Sans lui dire grand-chose sur Kadaj… il était déjà assez soucieux comme ça, mieux valait ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

La jeune fille composa le numéro du jeune homme aux cheveux roux et attendit patiemment qu'il décroche, son portable collé contre sa joue. Assise dans son lit, elle croisa les doigts en priant pour que ce pignouf veuille bien répondre. Trois ou quatre sonneries retentirent. Puis cet idiot daigna enfin décrocher. Sa voix familière résonna dans l'appareil. Peut-être un peu fatiguée. Mais bon… c'était lui. Elle laissa échapper un sourire. Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix la mettait de bonne humeur… Dingue, non ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami…

\- Ouais ?

\- Salut Reno… C'est Carolina.

Grand silence au bout du fil. Puis une exclamation enjouée :

\- Hey, mais c'est pas vrai ! Caro ! Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Genre quelques jours ?

\- Euh, ouais.

Ils se mirent à rire en même temps. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore deux Turks qui se connaissaient à peine, mais qui se découvraient déjà une foule de points communs. Ils parlèrent pendant une longue demi-heure. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Reno la remit bien vite de bonne humeur avec des petites remarques glissées çà et là. Au bout d'un moment, elle fut obligée de raccrocher, car il était temps pour lui de partir bosser, sinon Tseng allait encore râler. Et elle-même devait s'occuper de Cloud et de Kadaj. Elle éteignit son portable blanc, le glissa dans une de ses poches et se leva de son matelas, s'apprêtant à quitter sa chambre… lorsqu'Aeris et Sephiroth apparurent auprès d'elle. Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle était en pleine forme, et sa conversation avec Reno l'avait mise de bonne humeur.

\- Salut vous deux ! Ça va bien ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Mais un air sombre s'affichait sur leurs visages. Oh, oh… c'était pas bon, ça. Mais alors pas bon du tout…

\- Ouille, j'aime pas vos têtes… marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme mauvaises nouvelles, encore ?

Sephiroth se recula légèrement. Aeris comprit. Il la laissait faire. C'était à son tour d'annoncer cette nouvelle-ci. La Cetra aux cheveux châtains s'adressa donc à Carolina d'une voix hésitante. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'était pas facile.

 _\- C'est à propos de Kadaj._

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira Carolina.

 _\- Il…_

Aeris détourna les yeux.

 _\- … veut te tuer._

L'adolescente se retint d'esquisser un sourire amusé et, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit un jour à Tseng lors de ce fameux test aux armes à feu, elle lâcha d'un ton ironique :

\- Noonnn, c'est vrai ? J'aurais jamais cru.

Elle faillit éclater de rire. Les têtes que Sephiroth et Aeris faisaient à cet instant ressemblaient trait pour trait à celles qu'avaient fait Reno et Tseng lorsqu'elle avait déjà dit cela environ une ou deux semaines plus tôt. À cette pensée, elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Cela faisait déjà… quoi, deux semaines qu'elle était entrée chez les Turks ? Ou un peu plus ? Et… deux mois qu'elle était sur Gaïa ? Trois ? Elle n'en savait plus rien. Elle ne cherchait plus à compter… Elle avait l'impression d'habiter sur cette planète depuis toujours.

 _\- Ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ?_ s'étonna l'ancien Général d'une voix posée mais néanmoins un brin surprise.

\- Bah, tu sais… Loz m'avait prévenue avant de partir, expliqua-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, et puis j'ai renvoyé Yazoo. Ah, et j'aimerais bien le renvoyer lui aussi, et si possible aujourd'hui parce que je commence à en avoir légèrement marre de lui courir après. Et on peut aussi rajouter à ça le fait que je veux l'empêcher d'accomplir ses funestes projets, à savoir faire revenir Maman Jénova, tuer tout le monde et dominer Gaïa. Alors vous savez… ça m'étonne même pas qu'il veuille me tuer. Et pour être franche, ça ne me fait pas vraiment peur, même s'il contrôle Cloud…

Elle conclut avec un sourire carnassier :

\- … je vais lui faire sa fête avant, de toute façon. Comptez sur moi. Et je vais ramener ce porc-épic blond à la maison. Qu'il soit apeuré ou pas, ajouta-t-elle, tentant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Les deux fantômes hochèrent la tête, heureux de constater que Carolina semblait relativement calme par rapport à son comportement des jours précédents. Il fallait avouer qu'eux aussi commençaient à en avoir assez de cette chasse incessante. Il était plus que temps que tout cela se termine et que Kadaj regagne la Rivière de la Vie, lieu qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

\- Je vais manger et on s'y attaque après, ok ?

Ils hochèrent de nouveau la tête. Cette fois, Aeris parvint même à esquisser un sourire triste. Elle avait un bon pressentiment… elle sentait, sans trop savoir comment, qu'aujourd'hui, tout se terminerait. Que ce serait la fin d'une longue course-poursuite. Mais également… qu'un événement particulier arriverait. Personne ne pourrait le changer. Et elle savait que cela attristerait profondément l'adolescente. Mais elle ne serait pas la seule… ils en seraient affectés tous les trois.

 _\- Bon appétit, Carolina,_ murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître, imitée par Sephiroth.

\- Merci ! lui lança la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter sa chambre.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine, où elle retrouva Tifa. Celle-ci, assise devant une tasse de café, avait l'ait toute aussi inquiète que la veille au soir. Carolina devina aisément pourquoi sans même avoir à lui poser la question. Bien évidemment, Cloud n'était pas rentré durant la nuit. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait choisi de ne rien dire à la barmaid sur ce qu'était en train de subir son ami d'enfance. Il était inutile de l'angoisser encore plus. L'adolescente secoua la tête, faisant voleter de longues mèches brunes autour d'elle, puis s'assit face à la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Tifa, toujours de bonne humeur, d'ordinaire. Si forte et souriante, quoi qu'il se passe… elle devait vraiment tenir à lui. Normal. Puisqu'elle l'aimait… Caro se retint de pousser un soupir triste. Cloud savait bien que Tifa était profondément attachée à lui, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais… se doutait-il seulement d'à quel point ? Elle se promit de lui en toucher un mot un de ces quatre. Pour l'heure, elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur celle de la barmaid. À ce contact, la jeune femme sursauta légèrement. Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Brun noisette et bleu océan. Carolina tenta de la rassurer, de lui transmettre toute sa force, sa confiance et son assurance. Un peu comme avait pu le faire Sephiroth lorsqu'il lui avait transmis son énergie, quelques jours auparavant.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. Et je vais le ramener.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

L'adolescente retira sa main, attrapa un bout de pain qui passait par là et le fit rouler sur la table d'un air nonchalant.

\- J'ai ma petite idée, répondit-elle simplement. Fais-moi confiance, il rentrera avec moi. Et je lui tirerai les oreilles s'il le faut ! rajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir de faire sourire son amie.

\- Hm.

Tifa laissa échapper un frêle sourire. Carolina l'imita, le regard confiant. Elle grignota son bout de pain, histoire d'avoir un truc dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, en réalité… plutôt hâte d'aller éradiquer un certain fantôme. Elle finit par se lever. Elle n'avait pas besoin de remonter dans sa chambre : lorsqu'elle s'était habillée, elle avait pris soin de prendre avec elle ses épées. Et elle avait glissé son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. On ne savait jamais.

\- J'y vais. Si les enfants te demandent… tu peux leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche.

\- À tout à l'heure !

L'adolescente adressa un dernier sourire à son amie la barmaid, espérant qu'elle ne passe pas une trop mauvaise journée. Elle n'avait pas à se torturer l'esprit au sujet de son ami d'enfance… Elle allait régler ça. Elle allait le ramener. Vivant. Et débarrassé de Kadaj. Pour toujours, cette fois. Enfin… elle l'espérait.

 _Je te le jure, Tifa. Il reviendra._

Carolina quitta la maison en silence et fit quelques pas dans la rue. Il était encore tôt, peu de personnes circulaient. Elle observa les alentours, distingua bientôt deux silhouettes argentées et se dirigea tranquillement vers elles.

\- Alors, il est où ? Seph, tu t'en charges ?

L'ancien Général hocha la tête et ferma rapidement les yeux durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, son regard s'était assombri. Et voilà, à son tour d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles… enfin, ce n'était pas réellement une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il commençait à connaître Carolina. Et il se doutait que ça allait mal se finir. Restait à savoir pour qui…

 _\- Il est près de l'église._

\- Sérieux ?

 _\- Mh,_ confirma-t-il sombrement. _Et… il ne bouge pas._

\- Ah.

L'adolescente comprit aisément ce que Kadaj faisait. C'était si évident, pourtant… enfin, elle trouvait. Il voulait la tuer. Mais avec Cloud, difficile de passer inaperçu… alors il avait opté pour un autre moyen. Il resterait là le temps qu'il faudrait, et il l'attendrait. En fait, il la narguait, tout simplement. Ses intentions étaient claires. Il l'attendait, et dès qu'il la verrait arriver, il s'en prendrait à elle. C'était une embuscade sans en être une. Classique, simple, et souvent efficace. Mais Carolina n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Et elle comptait bien renvoyer l'Incarné dans la Rivière de la Vie. Et vlan.

\- Ok.

 _-… Ok ?_ répéta Aeris, indécise et ne sachant pas tellement quelle idée farfelue et/ou suicidaire avait (encore) traversée l'esprit de son amie.

\- Ok, répéta la jeune fille brune avec détermination, ses yeux d'un bleu profond scintillant de colère. Je m'occupe de lui.

 _\- Toute seule ?_ intervint la Cetra d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre que, malheureusement pour elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

\- Oui, toute seule. Je vais le renvoyer dans son plan céleste, et voilà ! Il m'a énervé, je vous garantis qu'il va le regretter, cet enfoiré d'Incarné ! Et il va aussi regretter de s'en être pris à Cloud, s'emporta Carolina. Allez, à tout de suite les amis !

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle dégaina ses épées et fila à travers la rue, se dirigeant vers l'Église des Taudis.

Aeris et Sephiroth restèrent hébétés durant quelques instants, surpris par la réaction de la jeune chasseuse de fantômes, puis échangèrent un coup d'œil. Chacun pensait exactement la même chose que l'autre.

 _\- Tu crois qu'elle va se souvenir que Cloud est aussi de la partie ?_

 _\- La connaissant, probablement pas,_ soupira Aeris.

 _\- On y va ?_

La jeune femme qu'il avait tuée de ses mains lui jeta un regard en coin. Carolina leur avait clairement dit de ne pas s'en mêler, que c'était son histoire. Son combat. Mais… elle avait tort. Ils la soutenaient et l'accompagnaient depuis le début. Alors ils n'allaient pas cesser de l'aider maintenant. Elle s'était trompée, ce n'était pas que son combat. C'était aussi le leur. Agréablement surprise que Sephiroth ait aussitôt proposé de lui-même cette solution, elle hocha la tête.

 _\- Il vaudrait mieux… Kadaj doit être vraiment puissant pour avoir eu le dessus sur Cloud._

 _\- Elle va avoir besoin de nous,_ conclut l'ancien Général. _Encore une fois._

Il avait presque l'air soulagé en prononçant ces mots, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte qu'il n'était pas inutile. Que lui aussi pouvait servir à quelque chose dans l'équipe. Ou plutôt, il avait l'air… Aeris esquissa un doux sourire. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'elle voyait ce sentiment apparaître si bien sur le visage de Sephiroth, sans qu'il ne cherche à le dissimuler. Il avait surtout l'air heureux. Heureux que tout cela se termine. Heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile, également. Il avait réussi à imiter Cloud. Il s'était lui aussi pardonné. Et désormais, il allait de l'avant.

 _\- Allez, c'est parti._

La jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à voler en direction de ce lieu qu'elle connaissait si bien. Jetant un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua que Sephiroth la suivait. Ironie du sort… La Cetra et son meurtrier aideraient Carolina ensemble. Unis par le même espoir de débarrasser à tout jamais Gaïa de ce fléau qu'était Kadaj. Vivant, il était dangereux. Mais sous forme de fantôme, et ayant pris le contrôle de Cloud, l'un des meilleurs guerriers que la Planète n'ait jamais porté, il pouvait se révéler bien pire, Aeris en était persuadée. C'était pour cela que Sephiroth et elle devaient se dépêcher, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de protéger une fois de plus leur chère chasseuse de fantômes.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 22 de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 23 et vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine !

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 21 :_**

 **Melior :** C'est vrai que ça clashe souvent entre Caro et Seph parce qu'ils ont parfois des points de vue différents, mais ça ne va pas jusqu'à dégénérer ^^ Et après oui, Cloud appelle à l'aide, mais ce n'est pas vraiment vraiment lui, puisque Carolina rêve... quoique... sur cette planète, tout est possible, alors pourquoi pas ? x)


	23. Chapitre 23

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 23**

Kadaj. Carolina n'avait plus que ce mot-là en tête. Ce seul prénom, d'apparence banale et insignifiante dans un monde tel que Gaïa, lui mettait désormais les nerfs à vif dès qu'elle l'entendait. Elle voyait rouge et ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa rage, malgré tous les efforts de ses deux amis fantômes pour la calmer. Trop, c'était trop. La douce Cetra Aeris et l'impressionnant Général Sephiroth ne parvenait plus à canaliser toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour l'Incarné. Il était grand temps d'en finir. Sinon ils allaient tous devenir cinglés. Et là, Carolina ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si ça arrivait. Bon, même si connaissant tous ses amis, ils ne la laisseraient pas faire sans réagir. Tandis qu'elle courait à travers les rues en direction de l'Église des Taudis, ignorant les regards surpris et étonnés que les passants posaient sur elle, la jeune fille songea à ce que pourrait bien donner une telle scène. L'histoire se répèterait, encore une fois. Des amis seraient obligés de s'entretuer, car l'un d'eux avait succombé à une sombre folie. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Cela s'était déjà produit par le passé, avec Genesis, Angeal, Zack et Sephiroth. Mais Carolina se jura que ça ne se terminerait pas comme ça, pas cette fois. Gaïa n'était pas une terre maudite. Il ne servait à rien de répéter les erreurs du passé. Surtout que certaines de ces anciennes bourdes étaient quand même assez énormes. Et meurtrières. Ouais, surtout meurtrières, en fait, à bien y réfléchir.

Pourtant… en y repensant, tout n'avait pas si mal commencé, avec Kadaj. Elle l'avait « rencontré » pour la première fois lors de son tout premier visionnage d' « Advent Children ». Pendant toute une partie du film, elle avait déjà ressenti au plus profond d'elle cette haine incommensurable qu'elle éprouvait désormais envers lui. Tout comme pour Sephiroth, au début, lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment son histoire… Mais lorsqu'elle avait fini par comprendre que, tout comme l'ancien Général, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent s'était fait berner par Jénova, elle avait revu son jugement sur lui. En regardant le film encore et encore, elle avait fini par l'apercevoir sous un jour nouveau. Il n'était plus seulement le plus dangereux et haïssable de tous les argentés réunis. Il était surtout un jeune homme perdu, dominé et contrôlé par une force extraterrestre et mystérieuse qui se servait de lui et de ses deux frères. Et de Sephiroth avant eux. Carolina s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque lien de parenté entre ces quatre-là. L'explication donnée par Vincent au cours du film lui paraissait peu crédible, même après avoir vu la fusion de Kadaj avec Jénova, qui avait fait renaître Sephiroth de ses cendres, tel un immortel phénix maléfique. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'oserait poser la question à l'ancien Général. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre que celui-ci puisse lui apporter la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

Elle s'était donc en quelques sortes « réconciliée » avec Kadaj… mais désormais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller retrouver Cloud, cette période de trêve n'était plus qu'un vague et lointain souvenir. Qui persistait, cependant. Car malgré toute la colère, toute la rage et toute la haine que Carolina vouait de nouveau à l'argenté, elle n'oubliait pas, dans un coin de son esprit encore lucide et sourd aux funestes appels de la vengeance, que Kadaj n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion. Une marionnette, comme il le disait en parlant de lui-même (ou de Cloud, elle ne savait plus exactement). Elle se rappelait que, malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir ces derniers jours, il n'y était pour rien. Tout était encore et toujours de la faute de cette garce de Jénova. Mais quand cesserait-elle donc d'enquiquiner le monde, celle-là ?

C'est en s'interrogeant à propos de cette question existentielle (qui, à ce jour, n'a toujours pas trouvée de réponse, soit dit en passant) que Carolina débarqua en trombe devant les vieilles portes de bois désormais toujours ouvertes de l'Église des Taudis… et freina des quatre fers. L'accès à l'immense bâtisse de pierre lui était pour le moment interdit. Barré par une moto noire facilement identifiable et un mercenaire lui aussi vêtu de noir. Avec des cheveux blonds en épis et… glups, une très grosse épée. Épée qu'il dégaina d'ailleurs avec une habileté plus que stupéfiante et qu'il pointa ensuite vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci réagit aussitôt et dégaina elle aussi ses armes. Les deux amis se firent face, désormais adversaires. Bon, et la très grosse épée ne rassurait pas vraiment l'adolescente, à vrai dire.

 _\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais._

C'était Cloud. C'était les yeux de Cloud, bleu marine, avec une étincelle de Mako. Peut-être un peu plus perdus dans le vague qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était la voix de Cloud, cette voix ferme et décidée que Carolina connaissait si bien. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Cloud.

\- Ben tu vois, je suis là.

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard s'obscurcit. Le fantôme n'appréciait pas des masses que la jeune fille lui tienne tête et le défie ainsi. Insolente. Elle le paierait de sa vie, il s'en fit le serment. Elle serait la première à mourir. Mais bien d'autres suivraient après elle. Il s'arrangerait également pour se débarrasser de Sephiroth, ce traître qui avait tant déçu Mère. Il lui ferait payer, à lui aussi. Puis il partirait à Sa recherche. Et il ramènerait sa Mère en ce monde. Les humains imbéciles mourraient. Et ensemble, ils pourraient enfin dominer cette Planète.

 _\- Tu vas mourir, Carolina._

\- Moi ? Non, je ne crois pas, ironisa-t-elle. Toi ? Oui. Ou en tout cas, tu vas retourner dans la Rivière de la Vie.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas réagir, mais qu'un grand sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle réessaya d'une voix un peu plus hésitante.

\- Euh… s'il te plaît ?

Il ne répondit pas. Et se contenta de l'attaquer. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait vu venir le coup, connaissant Kadaj, et s'était préparée à l'esquiver. Elle ne mourut donc pas… enfin, pas pour le moment. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire au fantôme.

 _\- Meurs !_

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! fut la seule réplique de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se mit donc à lutter pour sa survie. Et se rappela subitement, un peu tard et ce malgré toutes ses séances de visionnage intensif d' « Advent Children », que Cloud était un excellent combattant. Et donc… que ça n'allait pas être facile du tout de virer Kadaj de son corps sans blesser ni même tuer par mégarde le mercenaire. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient devenus bleu foncé, brillant de colère et de haine. L'adresse naturelle de Cloud à manier son imposante arme mêlée à la précision incroyable de Kadaj le rendait bien plus puissant qu'à l'habitude. Chacun de ses coups manquait Carolina de quelques millimètres à peine. Il semblait prévoir toutes les attaques de la jeune fille à l'avance, et les parait ou les esquivait pour mieux contre-attaquer ensuite avec une facilité déconcertante. C'en était presque effrayant. Comme si le fantôme était capable de prévoir les événements juste avant qu'ils ne surviennent. Il était extrêmement étrange et dangereux de se battre contre un adversaire pareil.

Mais seulement, ce qu'il avait sans doute oublié, c'était que l'adolescente qu'il combattait n'était pas une simple jeune fille comme les autres. Elle n'avait pas appris le maniement des armes un peu n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment, comme ça, sur le tas, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et que peut-être ça pourrait éventuellement lui servir un jour. Non. Elle était une Turk… enfin, une ex-Turk, plutôt. Et c'était au cœur même de la Tour Shinra qu'elle avait appris à se battre. Avec les meilleurs professeurs qui soient : Tseng et Reno. Bon, ok, avec Reno, elle avait plus vécu de fous rires incontrôlables qu'autre chose, mais il s'était révélé être un excellent professeur lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de battre. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'elle avait acquis une rapidité et une habileté hors du commun. Ah, et qu'elle avait développé un sens de l'humour à deux gils, aussi.

Leur duel se poursuivit. En réalité, malgré les apparences, Carolina se révélait être quasiment aussi forte que Kadaj et Cloud réunis, et il était donc difficile pour l'un des deux adversaires de prendre le dessus. Alors qu'il venait de parer une attaque de l'adolescente pour la énième fois, le fantôme lui lança sur un ton railleur :

 _\- N'oublie pas que si tu me tues, tu tues également Grand Frère… ce serait dommage, non ?_

\- Oui, j'y avais pensé, merci ! lui répliqua la jeune fille, cinglante.

Il cessa de l'attaquer. Méfiante, elle stoppa également ses assauts mais se tint prête à bondir à nouveau. Les jambes à demi pliées et le regard fixé sur son adversaire, elle essayait surtout de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle commençait lentement mais sûrement à fatiguer. Mais Kadaj, fin observateur, n'était pas dupe.

 _\- Abandonne. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi._

\- Tu parles. Ça fait quand même un moment que je te tiens tête, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué.

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai…_ admit le fantôme de l'Incarné. _Mais tu faiblis peu à peu, comme la pathétique humaine que tu es. Tandis que je puise à la fois dans ma propre force et dans celle de Grand Frère…_

Malgré toute la discrétion dont elle avait voulu faire preuve, il ne rata pas la grimace frustrée de son ennemie. Il avait raison, et elle le savait tout comme lui. Triomphant, il poursuivit :

 _\- Je pourrais continuer à me battre pendant des heures. Alors que toi, bientôt, tu seras épuisée. Abandonne. Tu es trop faible face à nous._

\- Face à qui ? releva l'adolescente brune, un air de défi affiché sur son visage. Qui ça, « nous », vas-y, dis-moi ? Toi et Cloud ? Ou bien… toi et Jénova ?

Kadaj parut déstabilisé par ses propos. Il reprit bien vite contenance, mais c'était trop tard, Carolina avait déjà repéré la faille. Et elle attaqua là où ça faisait mal. Elle avait cru le voir, le deviner… mais désormais, elle en était certaine. À l'intérieur, la véritable personnalité de Kadaj se battait pour reprendre le dessus. Depuis le début. Mais, tout comme lors de son vivant, Jénova était trop forte pour lui et il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait toujours été là, très certainement conscient de toutes les horreurs qu'il accomplissait contre son gré. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'aide, et personne ne s'en était jamais douté.

\- Je sais qu'elle te contrôle, et tu le sais comme moi. Mais elle a rien à faire en toi ! Vire-la, Kadaj, chasse Jénova ! Bats-toi ! Elle t'a suffisamment fait souffrir pour le restant de ton existence ! Cette chose n'est pas ta Mère. Elle n'est même pas humaine !

Les yeux de Cloud scintillèrent, et l'espace d'un instant, devinrent turquoise glacé, avec un unique trait vertical pour pupille. Puis ils reprirent leur apparence plus ou moins normale, quoique d'une couleur toujours plus foncée. La jeune fille jura intérieurement. Flûte, la Calamité exerçait un contrôle bien trop fort sur le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse la chasser seul. Tant pis, elle aurait essayé. Bon, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le renvoie dans la Rivière de la Vie, elle n'avait plus le choix. Au moins, lorsqu'il y retournerait, il serait débarrassé de Jénova. Et pour de bon, cette fois. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait certifié Aeris.

Seulement, perdue dans ses pensées et dans ce bref espoir qu'elle avait cru entrapercevoir, à savoir parvenir à raisonner Kadaj sans avoir à le combattre encore, Carolina avait perdu de sa concentration. Et ce manque d'attention… se révéla être fatal. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva désarmée, la lame tranchante d'une énorme épée appartenant à son ami située à quelques millimètres seulement de son cou. Un seul mouvement de poignet de la part de l'homme situé en face d'elle et elle mourrait, la tête tranchée sans pitié.

 _\- Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir m'amadouer ainsi ? Que les humains sont stupides, décidément._

L'adolescente grimaça légèrement, louchant sur la lame qui la menaçait. Oui. Elle y avait cru. De tout son cœur. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

 _\- Tu es seul, Carolina… tout je l'étais. Et tu vas mourir. Comme moi. Nous ne sommes pas si différents, finalement._

Un sourire cruel naquit sur les lèvres du mercenaire blond, possédé par le fantôme de l'un de ses pires ennemis. Jénova le contrôlait totalement. Elle aurait tant voulu l'aider… Carolina lui lança un regard à la fois désespéré et navré, espérant que Kadaj, le vrai Kadaj, le verrait, et comprendrait que c'était à lui qu'il était adressé, et à lui seul. Tandis que le fantôme savourait déjà son triomphe sur son ennemie, celle-ci poussa un profond soupir. Elle savait que tout était fini. Elle avait voulu jouer avec le feu, et elle avait perdu. Elle allait mourir… là, ici et maintenant… Si Cloud parvenait à se délivrer de l'emprise de l'Incarné, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. Et il redeviendrait une tête de hérisson apeuré. Elle le savait. Plusieurs pensées contradictoires firent irruption dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle songea que c'était trop tôt pour mourir. Puis elle fut heureuse, car elle retrouverait sa mère. Mais juste après, la colère la submergea, car elle allait laisser derrière elle une mission inachevée… Et elle eut une pensée pour tous ses amis. Marlène et Denzel, ses deux petits bouts de choux. Youfie, sa grande copine. Reno. Son meilleur pote. À qui elle avait assuré que tout irait bien… Cid. Son père qu'elle adorait. Et ce même bien avant de connaître leur lien de parenté. Et puis… il y avait Vincent, aussi… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui avoir dit que… Ah, tiens ? Peut-être que si, en fait.

 _\- Tu te trompes. Carolina n'est pas seule._

Cette voix… l'adolescente la connaissait. Elle tressaillit, mais ne se retourna pas, préférant observer avec une joie presque sadique l'expression de surprise et d'horreur mêlées qui s'était affichée sur le visage de celui qui s'apprêtait à la tuer.

 _\- Sephiroth ?!_

 _\- Comme on se retrouve, Kadaj…_

Carolina tourna légèrement la tête, s'écartant avec précaution de la lame géante toujours pointée vers sa gorge… juste à temps pour voir une ombre grise se précipiter vers eux deux et… pénétrer dans le corps de Cloud. Comme ça, tout simplement.

 _Il est fou,_ fut la seule certitude qui lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement de la dangereuse arme qui avait bien failli mettre fin à ses jours quelques instants plus tôt.

Néanmoins, elle était plutôt contente de l'intervention de son ami fantôme… même si elle ne savait pas encore exactement à quoi rimait tout ce bazar. Il allait falloir qu'elle demande des explications à Aeris sur ce qu'ils foutaient là, tous les deux… si Aeris l'avait suivi. Bon, ben elle n'allait peut-être pas mourir aujourd'hui, alors. Ou, en tout cas, pas immédiatement…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 23 de "Chasse aux fantômes", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :-)

Alooors ? Que va-t-il arriver à notre trio ? Comment va se finir le combat contre Kadaj ? Pour découvrir tout cela, il vous suffit simplement de... patienter une semaine (mouahaha) ! On se retrouve donc vendredi prochain, le **1er avril 2016** (non, ce n'est pas une blague), pour les **deux derniers chapitres de "Chasse aux fantômes"**!

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine et à vendredi prochain !

Bisous !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 22 :**_

 **StrangeEye :** Contente que ça te plaise :D Merci pour la review !

 **Melior :** Heu... dis, je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas piraté mon ordi et lu les chapitres en avance, toi... x')


	24. Chapitre 24

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 24**

Dès qu'elle fut assurée que l'énorme lame n'était plus vraiment dirigée vers elle, Carolina se recula aussitôt, prudente. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible… Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, trop fort. Elle avait été si proche de la mort. Si proche. Quelques secondes de plus et tout aurait été fini. Sephiroth lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler, pourtant… cet ancien Général était décidément une vraie tête de mule. Comme à peu près tout le monde sur cette planète, en fait… Mais c'était grâce à ça qu'elle était toujours vivante. Alors, pour une fois, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Car s'il n'était pas intervenu comme il l'avait fait… elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Et Kadaj aurait gagné. Tous leurs efforts pour l'arrêter auraient été vains.

Toujours alerte et prête à bondir si jamais l'Incarné décidait de s'en prendre à elle de nouveau, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et remarqua tout de suite une autre forme grise, légèrement floue et brumeuse. Elle sut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Évidemment, il paraissait inconcevable que Sephiroth se soit porté seul à son secours…

\- Je vous avais pas dit de ne pas vous en occuper ? lança-t-elle tout de même, juste pour le plaisir de râler un coup.

Aeris se contenta de lui sourire, de ce sourire empli de douceur que personne ne pouvait imiter. Elle savait bien que l'adolescente ne faisait que la taquiner. Dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, elle pouvait lire une entière reconnaissance, en totale contradiction avec ses protestations actuelles. Sans l'intervention de Sephiroth, elle ne serait plus vivante en cet instant, réduite comme eux à l'état d'esprit immatériel. Elles le savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Carolina reporta toute son attention sur le mercenaire blond qui lui faisait face, mais lâcha tout de même avec gratitude :

\- Merci d'être venus…

 _\- On n'allait tout de même pas te laisser seule._

Elle sourit. Sephiroth et Aeris étaient vraiment des amis exceptionnels. Bon, en même temps, ils étaient un peu morts, donc ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Mais ils se faisaient du souci pour elle. Et n'avaient pas voulu la laisser seule face à Kadaj. Pour la Cetra, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. C'était en revanche plus étonnant de la part de Sephiroth… et le fait de découvrir ainsi que l'argenté tenait quand même un minimum à elle pour lui sauver la vie de cette manière emplissait son cœur de joie. Franchement, elle adorait Sephiroth. Et merde pour ce que tous les autres pourraient dire si jamais ils l'apprenaient un jour. Cet homme était fantastique.

Cloud avait l'air… étrange. Son regard bleu foncé, presque noir, était perdu dans le vague, comme s'il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à elle. Réalité ou piège pour mieux reprendre le combat ? Que faisait donc Sephiroth ? Et Kadaj ? Méfiante vis-à-vis de son ami toujours contrôlé par le fantôme du jeune Incarné, Carolina préféra ne pas bouger pour le moment. Mais commença un tout petit peu à se poser des questions lorsque le guerrier se mit à trembler comme une feuille et lâcha son imposante épée, qui tomba à terre en faisant un vacarme de tous les diables. Les poings serrés, le mercenaire se raidit. Ses yeux anormalement sombres se posèrent sur l'adolescente brune, qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son état normal… si l'on pouvait considérer qu'avoir deux fantômes différents dans son corps était un état normal.

\- _Caro… lina…_

Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure sans répondre, troublée par cet appel qui était sorti de la bouche de son ami. Elle ignorait qui l'appelait ainsi… Cloud ? Kadaj ? Sephiroth ? Mais que diable faisait donc ce dernier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le corps de son pire ennemi numéro un ? Était-il aux prises avec son pire ennemi numéro deux ?

\- Aeris ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres sans oser tourner la tête, ne quittant pas son ami du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, Seph ?

 _\- Il combat Kadaj à l'intérieur même du corps de Cloud._

\- Ah, fut la seule réponse de l'adolescente.

 _\- Il essaye de t'aider comme il le peut. Il affaiblit Kadaj. Lorsqu'il l'expulsera du corps de Cloud, il faudra que tu agisses immédiatement, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps._

\- Très bien.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit. Sa voix se fit plus ferme, déterminée.

-Je serai prête.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la Cetra reprit d'une voix douce :

 _\- Il a changé._

Carolina esquissa un sourire. Inconsciemment. Mais pourtant si sincère.

\- Toi aussi, tu trouves ?

 _\- Oui. Il a fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pour rien dans tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout était de la faute d'Hojo. Et de Jénova. Il n'était qu'un pion._

\- Il s'est pardonné, poursuivit Carolina à mi-voix, les yeux toujours rivé sur Cloud.

 _\- Oui._

Elles observaient toutes les deux le blond à l'air complètement paumé qui leur faisait face.

\- Au moins un qui a mérité la paix de la Rivière de la Vie, commenta Carolina.

Aeris confirma d'un hochement de tête. Oui, l'ancien Général y avait tout à fait sa place, après tout ce qu'il avait pu subir au cours de sa vie pour le moins tumultueuse.

Cloud tomba soudainement à genoux, puis se retrouva allongé au sol, pris de convulsions aussi soudaines qu'inquiétantes. Même si elle plaçait une entière confiance en Sephiroth, Carolina se faisait du souci. Elle avait peur de comment tout cela allait se terminer, à vrai dire. Et espérait que Cloud s'en tirerait indemne, ainsi que l'ancien Général… C'est qu'elle l'appréciait, elle aussi, son Sephy. Bon, elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver de fâcheux, mais avec Kadaj… on ne savait jamais. Tout était possible, avec celui-là. Même… tuer un fantôme ? Franchement, Carolina en doutait, mais quand même…

Bientôt, le corps du guerrier ne bougea plus. Puis fut entouré d'une aura aveuglante de lumière blanche, tandis que deux fantômes apparaissaient soudainement. Ils ne bougeaient pas, apparemment rendus inconscients lors de l'expulsion du corps de Cloud. La jeune fille se raidit. Elle savait que c'était maintenant qu'elle devait agir, mais une force inconnue l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle comprit que cette barrière mentale ne venait pas de Kadaj, mais d'elle. Elle s'empêchait elle-même d'agir. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait renvoyer Kadaj. Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Immédiatement. Mais… Sephiroth était trop proche de lui. Elle avait terriblement peur de cette proximité entre les deux argentés. Elle allait toucher Sephiroth également, c'était sûr et certain. Cette crainte la glaçait, la torturait et la rendait totalement incapable de réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas…

 _\- Carolina, c'est maintenant ou jamais…_ l'encouragea Aeris, qui avait elle aussi compris le dilemme auquel l'adolescente devait faire face, mais qui savait également que ce serait peut-être leur seule chance d'arrêter Kadaj.

Elle le savait. Oh que oui, elle le savait. Mais… elle ne pouvait pas. Elle tenait trop à Sephiroth pour le perdre ainsi, aussi bêtement, aussi stupidement. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cet homme, le fantôme de cet homme aux longs cheveux d'argent, était important à ses yeux. Mais désormais, elle savait. Et pourtant… elle devait virer Kadaj. Mais ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre…

\- Je… peux pas… murmura-t-elle, des larmes de rage et de tristesse mêlées brillant au coin de ses paupières.

Aeris l'observa avec peine. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur, de risquer ainsi avec tant d'incertitude la vie de quelqu'un qu'on aimait… Mais le danger était grand, si Kadaj demeurait sur Gaïa. Si grand… trop grand. Carolina n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le faire. Peu importait les conséquences. L'ancien Général aurait lui aussi été de cet avis, elle en était certaine.

 _\- Essaye quand même._

La jeune fille serra les poings, tentant en vain de retenir les larmes qui allaient la submerger, cherchant en vain une autre solution. Inexistante.

\- N… non… gémit-elle.

Elle s'obligea à fixer de nouveau les deux fantômes inconscients, si proches l'un de l'autre, consciente que plus les secondes défilaient et plus ses chances de chasser Kadaj de Gaïa disparaissaient. Bientôt, ils se réveilleraient. Tous les deux. Et alors, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire, car l'Incarné aurait repris des forces. La seule et unique solution consistait à l'attaquer maintenant, alors qu'il était encore si faible.

\- Sephiroth… réveille-toi, je t'en supplie… implora Carolina à voix basse. Allez…

Mais le fantôme de l'ancien Général s'obstinait à rester inconscient. La jeune fille n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait essayé, pourtant. Elle avait attendu. Longtemps. Trop, peut-être… Des larmes roulant le long de ses joues, ses yeux bleus brillant de tristesse, d'inquiétude et de rage, elle tendit ses bras devant elle et murmura quelques paroles. Tout en priant tous les Dieux et Déesses possibles et imaginables pour obtenir un miracle et parvenir à éviter son ami fantôme, à qui elle tenait tellement, bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait…

Et soudain, tout se passa très vite. Sephiroth reprit conscience, rouvrant à demi ses magnifiques yeux turquoises à la pupille verticale. Son regard se posa sur Carolina. Il comprit tout de suite ce que la chasseuse de fantôme était en train de faire, sans avoir besoin d'aucune explication ni signal de la part d'elle ou de la jeune Cetra brune. Alors il fit ce qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais effectuer, lorsqu'il avait regagné pour la seconde fois la Rivière de la Vie, après sa fusion avec Kadaj. Réagissant au quart de tour, il déploya derrière lui son unique aile aux sublimes plumes noires, que, selon les dires de l'adolescente, tant de personnes admiraient, mais que lui-même haïssait par-dessus tout, parce qu'elle était une preuve de sa différence et de la présence de Jénova dans son organisme. Et d'un battement puissant, il prit son envol, s'éloignant à toute vitesse du sol… ainsi que du corps de Cloud. Et de Kadaj.

Le sort ne toucha que l'Incarné. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, et ce en moins d'une demi-heure, Carolina n'en crut pas ses yeux et crut que son cœur avait raté un battement. Il n'avait pas été touché… Sephiroth n'avait pas été touché !

Quelques secondes après, à peine, Kadaj s'éveillait à son tour. Mais pour lui, c'était trop tard. Et il le sut immédiatement, avant même d'avoir ouvert ses paupières. C'était fini, malgré toute sa belle assurance et la certitude que Mère le protégeait, il avait lui aussi failli à sa mission. Et tout cela à cause de cet autre Fils, qui avait tant déçu Mère. Lui aussi la décevrait, sans doute. Mais il aurait le courage d'affronter son courroux, et tenterait de regagner sa confiance. Pas comme ce traître qui venait de lui porter le coup fatal. Rouvrant les yeux et tentant d'ignorer comme il le pouvait le fait qu'il était en train de disparaître peu à peu, il lança à Carolina, fou de rage :

 _\- Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Quoi que vous fassiez, vous, les humains, Mère sera toujours là ! Et si ce n'est pas nous, alors un autre fou de votre race l'étudiera et l'éveillera ainsi ! Elle reviendra sur cette Planète qui est la sienne, et vous ne pourrez rien face à elle !_

\- Bla, bla, bla, fit la jeune fille d'un ton désinvolte en croisant les bras, feignant la plus totale indifférence envers les paroles pleines de haine du jeune Incarné. Mais bien sûr. J'en ai ras-le-bol de tous tes discours. Je suis contente que ça se termine enfin, toute cette histoire, parce que là, tu commençais à sérieusement m'emmerder, Kadaj.

 _\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… Lorsque Mère reviendra, toi, le traître et Grand Frère seront les premiers à mourir_ , la menaça le fantôme.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un bref coup d'œil. Glacial et haineux. Il avait poussé Carolina à bout. Et pour le coup, quand celle-ci s'énervait, on retrouvait bien son lien de parenté avec Cid. Et même un peu trop au goût d'une certaine Cetra, mais pour une fois elle laissa l'adolescente se défouler, compréhensive. Les dernières minutes écoulées avaient été éprouvantes pour elle.

\- Faut toujours que tu fasses ton intéressant. Ferme ta putain de gueule et grouille-toi de crever, connard, gronda-t-elle d'un ton empli de rage difficilement contenue. C'est pas trop compliqué, quand même ?!

Kadaj vit rouge à son tour. Malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà à moitié disparu et que seule la partie supérieure de son corps était toujours visible, il tenta de s'élancer vers l'insolente humaine qui osait lui parler ainsi. Sa colère le dominait. Mais un obstacle se dressa sur sa route. Qui n'était autre que le traître Sephiroth. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard et lâcha d'une voix glaciale :

 _\- Laisse-la en paix et accepte ton sort. Ce combat est fini, et tu en es le perdant._

 _\- Jamais ce ne sera terminé. Mère vous hantera toujours._

Pour une raison que l'Incarné ne comprit pas, l'expression de Sephiroth se radoucit soudainement, et il murmura :

 _\- Ce n'est pas nous que Jénova hante. Mais toi._

Sans exprimer le moindre remord ou mépris, l'ancien général observa disparaître le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux félins si semblables aux siens. Il espérait sincèrement qu'une fois de retour dans la Rivière de la Vie, Kadaj parviendrait à se délivrer de l'emprise de Jénova. Ses deux frères avaient déjà commencé le combat. Loz y était parvenu. Alors… pourquoi pas lui ?

 _\- Libère-toi, Kadaj. Tu peux y arriver. Je le sais._

Le fantôme de l'Incarné disparut totalement. Derrière lui, Sephiroth entendit Carolina pousser un soupir d'exaspération et de soulagement mêlés. Ils étaient enfin parvenus à renvoyer Kadaj. Une incroyable menace venait de quitter Gaïa. Et pour toujours, cette fois-ci. C'était la fin d'une longue chasse aux fantômes… Une longue course-poursuite, qui leur avait bien souvent mis les nerfs à vifs, mais qui avait aussi su créer des liens entre eux… Des liens parfois plus puissants que ce qu'ils auraient voulu admettre. Carolina en avait eu la révélation quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était révélée incapable de sacrifier l'ancien Général, même si elle ce geste lui permettait de débarrasser Gaïa de Kadaj. Sephiroth se retourna et adressa un regard à Aeris, qui hocha sombrement la tête. Ils savaient que maintenant que le danger était écarté, le moment le plus difficile était venu. Que ce soit pour eux ou pour Carolina.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 24 de "Chasse aux fantômes" ! Avant-dernier chapitre... et je vais vous poster le dernier de ce pas ! :-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 23 :**_

 **Melior :** Oui, effectivement, trois locataires ça fait beaucoup... et oui, Cloud va s'en souvenir. Enfin... plus ou moins. De Kadaj, oui... mais étrangement, concernant Sephiroth, il me semble que non ;-) Quant à Vincent... tu découvriras ça dans le tome 4, mouahaha ! O:-)

 **StrangeEye :** Bah, elle a quand même été formée par Tseng et Reno... c'est pas rien ! ;-) Bon, pas pendant trois heures non plus, mais voilà, quoi ^^

 **Yasu :** Il est puni le vilain Kadaj, il a été méchant, booouuuh c'est pas bien... xD


	25. Chapitre 25

/ ! \ DERNIER CHAPITRE / ! \

* * *

 **Chasse aux fantômes**

 **Chapitre 25**

Carolina était soulagée. Elle avait enfin réussi à renvoyer Kadaj dans la Rivière de la Vie. Et, par miracle, n'avait pas renvoyé Sephiroth en même temps que lui. Elle avait eu si peur. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ils devraient se quitter. Aeris et Seph étaient des fantômes, après tout, alors qu'elle était toujours vivante… Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent aussi brutalement. Elle ne voulait pas que Sephiroth disparaisse si brusquement, sans même avoir le temps de lui dire au revoir, ni de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. En fait… à bien y réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent tout court. Elle adressa un sourire éclatant de joie aux deux fantômes qui s'avançaient vers elle en voletant dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol. Ceux-ci lui rendirent son sourire, mais tristement. La jeune fille se renfrogna. Hm. Quand on parlait de malheurs, justement… elle se doutait bien que ce moment arriverait bientôt. Mais… si vite… ? Même pas le temps de se réjouir de la disparition de Kadaj et de la réussite de leur mission. Il était déjà l'heure des adieux déchirants. Comme pour à peu près tout ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Gaïa deux ou trois mois plus tôt, Carolina trouvait que ça allait trop vite. Tout allait toujours un peu trop vite pour elle dans ce monde qu'elle considérait pourtant comme le sien, désormais. Et pour cause, puisque c'était à Gaïa qu'elle aurait dû naître en réalité, et non pas sur Terre…

 _\- Carolina…_

Aeris s'interrompit en voyant la lueur de chagrin qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle accompagnait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait compris. Et dire que cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, dans l'Église des Taudis… peut-être même moins… pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé bien plus de temps que cela avec Carolina. Elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts le caractère changeant de l'adolescente. Aussi imprévisible que son père.

\- Je sais. Vous allez vous en aller, vous aussi, pas vrai ?

Les deux fantômes échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête. La jeune chasseuse de fantômes soupira. Elle s'en doutait. Mais… c'était si rapide. Trop. Pour elle, c'était tout l'inverse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rencontré ses deux amis fantômes la veille. Et que cela faisait si peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble… pourtant, il s'en était passé des choses, depuis leur rencontre ! Elle avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, ils l'avaient souvent réprimandée lorsqu'ils trouvaient qu'elle allait trop loin… elle ne les avait d'ailleurs pas toujours écoutés… Ils avaient partagé tant de choses. Comme lorsque Sephiroth lui avait offert une part de son énergie afin qu'elle ait la force de retourner jusqu'au Septième Ciel. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la quittent. Et eux non plus n'avait finalement pas très envie de partir de Gaïa en abandonnant ainsi la jeune fille derrière eux. Mais il le fallait… et ils le savaient bien, tous les trois. Ils n'étaient après tout que des fantômes. De simples esprits errants, invisibles pour tous. Ils devaient eux aussi retourner à la Rivière de la Vie, car c'était là qu'était leur place.

Carolina essuya machinalement de nouvelles larmes, puis tenta de détourner momentanément le sujet de conversation en interrogeant Sephiroth :

\- Hé, au fait, Seph… pourquoi tu t'es servi de ton aile ? T'es un fantôme, tu pouvais voler sans elle…

Le fantôme aux cheveux d'argent demeura un bref instant sans réaction, surpris par cette question. Il finit néanmoins par comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait ça… Effectivement, elle avait dû trouver cela étonnant. Mais il y avait une autre raison à cette interrogation. Elle savait très bien qu'il haïssait cette part de lui plus que tout au monde. Cette aile sombre lui rappelait sans cesse sa différence avec les autres, ainsi que la présence constante de Jénova dans son organisme, due à l'implantation de ses cellules. Voilà pourquoi il répugnait tant à se servir de ce membre que nul humain ne possédait naturellement. Carolina le savait. Et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il s'en était servi, alors qu'il avait justement la possibilité de pouvoir voler sans elle.

 _\- Instinctivement…_ fut sa seule réponse.

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Cette question le troublait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Car en réalité, en y repensant, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'était servi de son aile pour s'envoler ainsi dans les cieux. L'urgence de la situation l'avait empêché de réfléchir. Il avait effectivement réagi instinctivement. Et il n'aimait pas cet instinct inhumain.

L'adolescente brune soupira, puis lâcha :

\- Bon… alors comme ça c'est l'heure de partir, pour vous…

 _\- Oui_ , répondit simplement Aeris, de la peine pouvant se lire dans ses yeux d'un bleu scintillant.

\- En tout cas, merci pour tout. Vous m'avez appris tant de choses… et on a vécu tellement de trucs ensemble… et merci de m'avoir aidé à arrêter Kadaj. Sans vous, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Merci. Du fond du cœur. Sephiroth ?

Le fantôme releva la tête en entendant son nom et son regard félin croisa celui de Carolina.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Deux fois, même, si on compte la fois où tu m'as évité de mourir de fatigue. Je l'oublierais jamais.

 _\- Je t'ai sauvée car tu étais la seule à pouvoir protéger Gaïa d'un fléau tel que Kadaj. Cloud ne pouvait rien faire, cette fois. Tu étais notre unique espoir._

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas uniquement pour cela. Silence. Il n'en avait pas fini, mais pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, l'ancien Général hésitait, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, il poursuivit d'une voix douce, ses yeux turquoises rivés dans ceux d'un bleu profond de la jeune fille :

\- _Mais je l'ai aussi fait car tu m'as aidé à y voir plus clair. Parce qu'au fil du temps, tu es devenue une amie, pour moi. Je ne regrette aucun de mes gestes._

Il était inhabituel pour lui de se confier ainsi, elle le savait. Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle soutint son regard longtemps.

\- Tu as tellement changé. Depuis notre rencontre. Depuis la première fois que moi, je t'ai vu, il y a des années. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, maintenant, termina-t-elle dans un murmure. Tu l'as tellement mérité, Seph. Personne n'y a plus droit que toi. J'espère que t'as fini par en prendre conscience…

Il lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant, la gorge soudainement serrée. Au début assez méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle, il avait fini par s'attacher à Carolina. Mais ne penserait pas que ce serait aussi dur de la quitter.

 _\- Adieu, Carolina._

Elle tendit les bras devant elle, avec nonchalance, murmurant la formule qu'Aeris lui avait apprise du bout des lèvres. Peu à peu, Sephiroth s'effaça sous ses yeux.

\- Salut, Seph.

Il secoua la tête avec amusement, esquissant un sourire. Elle ne voulait décidément pas abandonner ce sobriquet ridicule. Tant pis pour lui.

Carolina se tourna ensuite vers Aeris, qui l'observait avec un sourire triste.

\- Dis, Aeris…

Elle savait déjà ce que l'adolescente allait lui demander.

\- … tu vas retrouver maman ?

 _\- Oui._

\- Tu…

Elle hésita.

\- Tu pourras lui dire… que… je l'aime ?

Un sourire malicieux mais toujours empreint de tristesse naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme fantôme.

 _\- Tu pourras peut-être lui dire toi-même ?_

\- Euh… comment ça ?

 _\- Elle n'a pas perdu la faculté de te rendre visite dans tes rêves. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous observe, en ce moment même, et qu'elle est fière de toi. Elle viendra bientôt te voir, fais-moi confiance._

\- D'accord, ça marche.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre elles deux, puis Carolina se décida finalement à reprendre la parole, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as appris, Aeris. Et… compte sur moi. Je te renvoie Zack le plus vite possible.

Les yeux de la Cetra brillèrent.

 _\- D'accord. Mais sois prudente, nous ne serons plus là pour t'aider._

\- C'est promis.

Elle effectua les mêmes gestes que pour Sephiroth, et bientôt, la fantôme brune disparut peu à peu, lentement, mais sûrement.

\- Allez… saut, Aeris. Et merci pour tout.

 _\- Je t'en prie. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer et de t'aider, lorsque j'en avais le pouvoir. Adieu, Carolina._

Et sur ces mots, la jeune femme brune disparut totalement, tentant de réconforter l'adolescente d'un dernier sourire doux et protecteur, dans lequel elle avait mis toute sa tendresse. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune chasseuse de fantômes de fondre en larmes lorsque ses deux amis eurent disparu et qu'elle se rendit réellement compte qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Essuyant ses larmes, elle fixa le ciel gris sans le voir réellement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

 _Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer,_ songea-t-elle. _Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir cette chance un jour. Et cet honneur… Aeris. La dernière Cetra que Gaïa ait portée. Et le si célèbre Général Sephiroth. Si tristement célèbre…_

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire triste. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Jamais.

 _S'ils savaient, tous ces idiots…_

Elle leva le nez en l'air, se demandant si ses amis avaient déjà regagné leur Rivière de la Vie, ou bien s'il leur fallait plus de temps. Le voyage jusque là-bas était-il long ?

 _Soyez heureux, tous les deux._

OOOOO

La suite des événements fut un peu trouble pour Carolina. Une fois de plus, elle eut l'impression que tout se déroula trop vite pour elle. Elle n'était pas encore véritablement remise de la perte d'Aeris et de Sephiroth que déjà, Cloud s'éveillait. Elle le rejoignit et lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Étonnamment, s'il se souvenait fort bien du contrôle que Kadaj exerçait sur lui, Cloud ne savait rien de la participation de Sephiroth à son sauvetage, et Carolina se garda bien de lui en parler. Ce serait son secret. Personne ne saurait jamais que l'ancien Général l'avait accompagnée. Et elle ne dirait certainement pas à Cloud qu'il avait la vie sauve en partie grâce à son pire ennemi… qu'il avait quand même tué deux fois. C'était un coup à le retransformer en hérisson dépressif, alors… non merci ! Elle sourit à cette pensée. Finies, les discussions avec les deux fantômes pour savoir si Cloud était un porc-épic apeuré ou non…

Elle raconta donc à son ami mercenaire tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, presque tout. Malgré tout, il avait vu ce qu'il s'était produit… mais il était dans l'incapacité de réagir. C'était l'habituelle sensation d'être enfermé dans son propre corps, sans exercer aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose d'horrible. D'immensément frustrant. Cloud s'en voulait terriblement. Surtout parce qu'il avait bien faillit tuer Carolina. Celle-ci le rassura comme elle le put en lui assurant qu'elle savait très bien qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Après vingt minutes de discussion, ils se dirigèrent vers la moto de Cloud et rentrèrent au Septième Ciel ensemble. Tifa fut incroyablement soulagée de voir que son ami d'enfance était de retour, et ce, sans une égratignure et en étant tout à fait lui-même. De nouveau, l'ex-SOLDAT crut bon de s'excuser vis-à-vis de son comportement si étrange des jours précédents.

\- Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ, râla Carolina à un moment. On croirait entendre Sephiroth, franchement…

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les regards étonnés que lui lancèrent Tifa et Cloud lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de leur ennemi juré. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle lâcha un soupir agacé, marmonnant de faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Mais au moins, grâce à cette remarque et aux réactions qu'elle avait suscitées, la jeune fille se félicita de ne pas avoir dit à ses amis que ledit Sephiroth l'avait accompagnée pendant un bout de temps et qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidée. Cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Déjà qu'une fois le premier malaise passé, Cloud se révéla être furieux contre Kadaj… Un peu comme elle-même l'avait été. Alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux, au fond d'eux-mêmes, que le jeune homme n'y était pour rien. Tout était de la faute de Jénova. Comme toujours. Elle portait décidément bien son nom de Calamité, celle-là.

Le midi, ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Les enfants furent heureux de retrouver Cloud et d'apprendre que, pour une fois, il déjeunerait avec eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés, car Tifa avait brillement arrangé la chose et leur avait dit qu'il avait décidé d'emmener Carolina avec lui pour une de ses livraisons. Marlène et Denzel ne savaient donc pas quels dangers Cloud et Carolina avaient dû affronter (enfin, surtout Carolina, en fait), et c'était mieux ainsi. Le repas se passa donc dans l'insouciance générale et la bonne humeur. Le mercenaire était seulement un peu épuisé, étant donné que lors du combat, Kadaj avait également puisé dans ses forces afin de tenir tête à l'adolescente. L'après-midi se passa calmement. Cloud partit faire une sieste (il en avait bien besoin !) pendant que Tifa, Carolina, Denzel et Marlène partaient se balader dans Midgar. Ils en profitèrent pour faire des courses. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Cloud aux cheveux encore humides qui sortait de la douche. Cela fit pouffer Marlène, lui rappelant un événement qui s'était déroulé quelques jours auparavant. Et le fou rire de la fillette devint carrément incontrôlable lorsque Carolina lui jeta un regard noir. Elle aussi se souvenait très bien de cet… incident.

Ils mangèrent ensemble le soir, puis Carolina partit se coucher. Mine de rien, elle avait quand même renvoyé pas moins de trois fantômes dans la Rivière de la Vie le matin même, et ça l'avait un peu fatiguée. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir de la visite.

\- Euh, oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître… Cloud. Carolina fronça les sourcils. Pour qu'il vienne ainsi la voir, le soir, comme ça… il devait y avoir un truc qui clochait. Encore. Elle faillit soupirer, mais se retint juste à temps.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui, oui.

Le mercenaire entra donc dans la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Attitude qui parut immédiatement suspecte à l'adolescente. Ouille, il se cachait sans doute de Tifa… ça sentait les ennuis. Re-encore. Là, pour le coup, elle lâcha un discret soupir, que fort heureusement le guerrier vêtu de noir n'entendit pas.

\- Ok, Cloud. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il sembla hésiter, comme s'il regrettait finalement sa décision de se confier à la jeune fille. Mais se trouvant désormais dans l'impossibilité de faire marche arrière, il finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

\- Je crois que… je sens un fantôme.

\- PARDON ?

Cloud soupira. Il se doutait bien que la jeune fille aurait ce genre de réaction… mais elle était la seule personne qu'il connaisse à pouvoir sentir et voir les fantômes. Elle était donc la seule qui pouvait l'aider…

\- Depuis que Kadaj m'a contrôlé, expliqua-t-il, je sens… comme une présence. Vague et lointaine, mais une présence tout de même… Sur un autre continent.

\- Sans déc ?

Il haussa les épaules, sûr de lui. Cette sensation l'avait tout d'abord profondément troublé. Puis il s'était dit que c'était un des effets secondaires de sa récente possession. Mais durant la journée, cette présence s'était mieux faite ressentir, et il était désormais capable de percevoir qu'elle ne se trouvait pas sur le même continent que lui. Il… sentait qu'une vaste masse d'eau les séparait. Il pensait que c'était un fantôme. Peut-être le fait d'avoir été possédé par Kadaj lui avait-il donné momentanément le même pouvoir que Carolina ?

\- Je vais voir ça…

L'adolescente ferma les yeux, se concentra. Elle visualisa dans son esprit le visage de Zack. Joyeux et souriant, enthousiaste. Les mêmes yeux bleu Mako. Les mêmes mèches rebelles de porc-épic, en noir, pour lui. Et pas apeuré. Puis elle parcourut Gaïa à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace du jeune homme. Et finit par le trouver… Non loin de Nibelheim. Elle rouvrit ses yeux couleur océan et souffla :

\- C'est vrai. T'as raison, y'a bien un fantôme.

Elle marqua une pause. Cloud lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Près de Nibelheim.

Seconde pause. Puis elle se décida finalement à lui apprendre :

\- C'est Zack.

L'ex-SOLDAT resta muet une bonne vingtaine de secondes, sans réaction. De douloureux souvenirs tentaient de refaire surface. Mais il s'était en quelque sorte pardonné, lui aussi. Il les bannit au plus profond de sa mémoire. Pas question de retomber en dépression maintenant. Ses yeux bleu Mako se durcirent, déterminés. D'une voix ferme, il lança finalement :

\- Très bien. Tu ne fais rien de particulier, demain ?

\- Bah… mise à part une grasse mat', non…

\- Parfait. Alors on va aller le chercher ensemble, si tu veux bien.

\- Cloud, tu es sûr que…

\- C'est… Il était mon meilleur ami, justifia-t-il, se reprenant après un silence. Et si je suis capable de ressentir sa présence, alors peut-être que je pourrais le voir et lui parler, comme toi.

Elle poussa un soupir à la fois résigné et amusé. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui flanquer une baffe magistrale sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne… Surtout que si elle faisait ça, elle risquait fort de le regretter par la suite. Déjà, petit un, elle se ferait certainement mal alors que le mercenaire ne sentirait rien. Et puis petit deux, il risquait de ne pas apprécier. Et donc petit trois, si ça dégénérait en baston générale, elle était franchement mal barrée, étant donné leur différence de musculature. Et de taille. Et de poids. Enfin bref. Bon, Cloud restait Cloud, il n'y avait donc que très peu de chances que le petit trois arrive… mais quand même. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

\- Ok, comme tu voudras. Je demande à Cid de venir nous passer demain matin ? Et on pourra peut-être embarquer ta moto, aussi ? Comme ça, si Zack s'est déplacé durant la nuit, on n'aura pas besoin de se farcir trois heures de marche…

\- D'accord.

Cloud resta discuter encore quelques minutes, puis quitta l'adolescente et partit se coucher à son tour. Quant à Carolina, après avoir passé un bon quart d'heure au téléphone avec son pilote de père, elle songea simplement que sa journée du lendemain serait… intéressante, puis se coucha elle aussi. Fermant les yeux, elle se trouva… particulièrement sereine. Ce qui, en vérité, ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que sa tâche était de renvoyer les fantômes des Incarnés dans la Rivière de la Vie. Dès lors, elle n'avait pas cessé de courir partout à la recherche des trois frères. Kadaj avait été le dernier, le plus dangereux et celui qui lui avait donné le plus de fil à retordre. Mais elle avait fini par le vaincre, lui aussi. Elle espérait que désormais, son esprit reposait en paix. Débarrassé de l'emprise maléfique de Jénova. Elle eut une pensée pour Aeris et Sephiroth. Ils l'avaient soutenue, aidée, réconfortée, même. Ils avaient tant fait pour elle. Elle regrettait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour eux en échange…

Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa mère. Elle avait enfin compris toutes ses phrases étranges. Elle avait su trouver qui était son père, elle avait trouvé sa place à Gaïa, en tant que Turk et chasseuse de fantômes… et elle avait compris ce que signifiait sa phrase la plus étrange : « les vivants ne seront pas les seuls à pouvoir t'aider ». Elle parlait des morts, évidemment. D'Aeris et de Sephiroth, bien sûr. Comme si elle connaissait déjà les événements qui allaient se produire. Elle se demanda, curieuse, si Jenifel savait tout depuis le début. Si, par hasard, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir le futur, par exemple. Puis, Carolina s'endormit. Comme une fille normale. Dans un monde normal. Avec une vie normale.

Sauf qu'elle était tout, sauf normale, elle le savait désormais. Elle était Carolina Harner, fille de Jenifel Harner et de Cid Highwind. Elle était une Turk et une chasseuse de fantômes. Et elle vivait sur Gaïa, un monde magique, fantastique, fabuleux… bref. Un monde qui était lui aussi tout, sauf normal quoi.

C'était son existence. Sa vie. Sa destinée. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Mais alors pas le moins du monde.

* * *

Voilà le vingt-cinquième et dernier chapitre de ce troisième tome des aventures de Carolina : "Chasse aux fantômes" ! Et non, bien qu'on soit le 1er avril, ce n'est malheureusement pas une blague, désolée :-/ J'espère que ce chapitre (et cette histoire dans sa globalité, tant qu'on y est) vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou grosse, c'est vous qui voyez ^^) review, j'y répondrais par MP cette fois ! ;-)

(... oui, parce que je ne vais pas rajouter un chapitre 26 JUSTE pour répondre aux reviews du chapitre 25 xD Faut pas pousser, non plus ^^)

* * *

Je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui ont "suivi" cette histoire et qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris : **StrangeEye** , **Qulbutoke** , **Melior Silverdjane** , **LilyXXI** et .

Je souhaite également remercier les personnes qui ont régulièrement laissé des reviews à chaque publications : **91** et **Melior Silverdjane**. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien constant les filles, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^

Bref, merci à toutes et à tous pour votre lecture, vos avis, vos commentaires... c'est toujours aussi génial de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît à autant de gens. Même si le temps passe, ça fait toujours le même effet. Je ne trouve pas grand-chose d'autre à dire pour vous exprimer ma gratitude, alors je vais rester dans le classique...

MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :D

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas encore au courant, un tome 4 nommé "Prisonniers" est d'ores et déjà prévu ! Comme chaque année, je fais une pause pendant les grandes vacances (un peu beaucoup rallongée cette année parce que j'ai le bac de français en juin ^^), la publication de cette nouvelle fanfiction ne démarrera donc pas avant **septembre 2016**! Mais juste histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, voilà un petit résumé de ce qui vous attend :

* * *

 ** _Carolina Harner - Tome 4 - Prisonniers_**

 _Une année a passée à Gaïa. Désormais âgée de dix-huit ans, Carolina Harner mène tranquillement au sein de la Tour Shinra numéro Deux sa tumultueuse existence de Turk. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle se trouve en compagnie de Vincent dans la caverne de Lucrécia, le corps de celle-ci disparaît subitement du cristal géant dans lequel il était enfermé depuis si longtemps. Lucrécia Crescent a enfin droit au repos et à la paix de la Rivière de la Vie._

 _Ouais, cool... sauf que non, pas cool, en fait. Parce que ça implique tout un tas de trucs que personne n'avait prévu. Ni Carolina, ni Lucrécia, ni Vincent, ni même Chaos. Le cristal va exploser, un éboulement va avoir lieu, l'accès à la grotte va être condamné, Cid et Reno vont s'engueuler (pour changer), Rufus s'avouera impuissant (WHAT ?!), Vincent va être gravement blessé (RE-WHAT ?!), Carolina refusera de s'enfuir seule et de l'abandonner, Chaos révèlera son côté humain... et ils se retrouveront ainsi tous les trois bloqués dans la caverne de Lucrécia._

 _Prisonniers._

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce court petit résumé vous aura plu et vous aura donné envie de revenir au mois de septembre afin de retrouver tout ce petit monde et de continuer encore un peu l'aventure à leurs côtés...

Sur ce, pour ne pas abandonner les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine / vacances / bac / examen(s) / bac(s) / fin d'année / anniversaire / et que sais-je d'autre encore... :-)

Encore merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette épopée... Bisous à tous et à bientôt !


End file.
